Hunter Among Devils
by SwordOrPen
Summary: This is my first fiction so here goes. What happens when the dxd universe is mixed with a dimension up until then completely unknown to them. A world where monsters roams freely and that can cross over to their world. Come and find out. OC x Kalawarner.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters Among Devils

Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so if you think something is missing or does not seem to be right do not hesitate, comment all you want but please refrain from making hurtful comments . This fanfic will mainly revolve around the dxd story plot.

While the main fiction will be dxd, i will use some references from Monster Hunter, Diablo and probably more later on. I do not own any of the prior games or manga/anime.

Rated for language and violence and maybe just maybe more explicit stuff like lemons.

Well then time to begin the story so hope you'll enjoy as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Today was a normal day, or so it seemed. I could see people walking along the streets talking to each other and ,like me, enjoying the sun that was shining bright above them and me without a care in the wolrd and I was enjoying it like crazy. Why you may ask ? Well my life has never been easy so when i was given the chance to travel the world I said yes. And now here I am in this city which I think is called "Kuou" or something... Well I'll forget it anyway since it's not like it will become something important when I'll go back to the Outer Rim

What is the Outer Rim ? Well you know like me that there is the human world, the underworld and the heavens. But there is also a bordering dimension called the outer territories where they are human like people who are being referred to as Hunters. I am one of them actually.

Our purpose is to hunt monsters which would be a pain for the inner territories beings to deal with.

Well anyway right now I am having a vacation so no worries. But since fate or destiny, call it whatever you want, hates me for some reason, I will not have a peaceful holiday, and that would be the start of my troubles.

Later that day

"Ahhh, my back is killing me" I said kind of loud but since nobody was around I didn't felt the need to keep to me. After spending the day walking I went back to my hotel room and to do so I crossed a square and ended seeing something very... unusual to keep it simple.

"Please die for me" said a girl who had eyes like a murderer to the boy in front of her. Okay about a fraction of second later hearing this I thought about this thing they did in Japan before where two lovers would commit suicide together... Until a set of black wings sprouted out of her back and her clothes change to some kind of black leather straps the kind you see when seeing some twisted play... Okay stop. And she rose up in the air and created some kind of light spear and pierced the boy's chest with it, now fallen angels kills humans because they have a Sacred Gear, that's stupid. After that she simply flew away leaving the poor guy drowning in his blood. Seriously couldn't this have happened when I wasn't here. So what do I do : A) I save him or B) I walk away...

"Damn it" I go over to his body and start preparing some of the medicine we do back in the Outer Rim. Until some kind of red magic circle appear on the ground and a red head beauty comes out of it. And that was the beginning of what I would like to call my downfall.

Rias POV

"Who are you" I asked this person. He was tall and had dark hair with a white streak on the right side of his head making it look like a short horn. He had a lightly tanned skin and very dark eyes which had a hint of red. He was wearing a white shirt that had a black collar and black cuffs, black trousers that had white lining around the pockets and along the legs and was wearing black shoes. He had a necklace with a sword hanging around his neck.

"Nobody, don't bother yourself with me I'll let you do whatever you need to and I'll be on my way" he answered while walking away and putting something in his pocket.

"Someone normal would have called the ambulance upon seeing someone stabbed trough the chest like this, and even more seeing a fallen angel, so it is difficult for me to believe what you are saying about you being nobody" I said to him while preparing myself for whatever he could throw at me.

«Well I'll become nobody soon enough, you'll forget you even met me like I never existed, but while we are talking this guy is dying his Sacred Gear will be lost if you don't hurry up with your ritual» he answered and I was taken aback. How could a stranger who arrived very recently not only be aware of the supernatural but also about Issei's Sacred Gear. That moment of stupor was enough for him to disappear. Seconds later I went to Issei and did the ceremony and made him my pawn but still, who was this person ?

A week after

'A week has passed since Issei's reincarnation has a devil, and still no sign of him' I thought. So far true to his words the mysterious teenager had disappeared. Rias talked about it with the members of the Occult Research Club (ORC for short) and came to the decision that they would ignore him. But the matter had yet to settle with Rias herself.

"Hello class" said the teacher whle entering the classroom. "Today we have a new transfert student he's from overseas, from Europe if I heard right so why not introduce yourself ?" the teacher finished.

"Hello, I am Max Gladius nice to meet you" he said while writing his name on the board.

When Rias looked up and saw the the new transfert student she thought 'What is he doing here ?!' as the new transfert student was the same teenager she saw the night of Issei's reincarnation a week ago.

Max POV

'Okay someone must hate me, just when I was going back, they decide that I will stay as the Hunter in this part. Why just why ?' I mentally keep asking myself as I smile and introduce myself to my new ''classmates''.

"Then your place will be next to the window behind Gremory-san over there" the teacher said while pointing my place behind said girl. I walk through the classroom over to my seat.

"Nice meeting you Gremory-san, hope we can get along" I said to her while keeping the smile I had all along.

"Likewise Gladius-san" she responded with a smile but the sinister aura behind her said otherwise.

After classroom, ORC

"So this is where you hang out after school, the setting is nice even if it is in an abandonned school buildind" I said to Gremory or Rias, guess I'll call her Rias since I always called people by their first name, and that other girl called Akeno,by the way who's idea was it to give her such a big bust not that I'm complaining, I'll judt call her Akeno

"Yes do you not find to your tastes ?" Akeno asked with a sweet smile that left me shivering for some reason.

"On the contrary, it sticks perfectly with your culb activities" I answered without thinking, just giving my honest opinion.

"Ara, and what would you know of our activities Gladius-san" she asked again with that smile of hers that keeps giving me shivers.

"First call me Max without anything after, then I am aware of the activities of devils so don't bother" I answered again while looking around me.

"Then how did you know that devils or even fallen angels existed" asked Rias dead serious, well more like demanded.

"Don't get worked up like that, I'll answer when all of your friends are here" Okay at this rate I won't come out of here in one piece... Who am I kidding, like hell I am getting taken out by devils.

"Buchou, it is us... Who might he be ?" asked a blond guy who was followed by a short girl with silver hair and the boy from the other who was killed by the fallen angel.

"Kiba, Koneko, Issei please sit, this is Gladius-san and he came here for a reason and is about to tell us why" Rias said

"Well not counting the student council, every devils are accounted for. Then I'll explain what is my purpose in this place. I'll explain from the begining, you see while the human world, underworld and heaven exist they are not the only existing dimensions. These places are what we refer to as the inner territories. Why, because bordering those places exist a dimension called the Outer Rim which exist at the edge of every dimension, it's like a belt around the world. The problem with the Outer Rim is that it connects with every dimension of your world, and that it is filled with dangerous monsters that are able to destroy your world. Thus the Outer Rim since it's discovery has been guarded by Hunters. Hunters are ancient humans who have been trained to vanquish those monsters so that the inner world may live without more threats from the Outer Rim" I explained to them. They were looking at me like I lost it, it that was kind of funny seeing their shocked faces.

"Moving on, the reason I am here is : 1) Because I was on a vacation" they sweatdrop at this point " and 2) because I needed to see the consequences of the Great War on the inner world" I said with every ounce of seriousness that I had. At this point Rias was wondering what I was talking about and probably everyone in the room.

I sighed "Okay the Great War did not only happened in the inner world as the conflict between God, the devils and the fallen angels but also as the greatest bloodbath in the Outer Rim, and while we somehow ended up winning, some of the most powerful monsters escaped from the Outer Rim and came in the inner world to rest, and now monster's attacks in the Outer Rim are increasing slowly but steadily, like it did during the Great War, my job is to monitor the monster activity in this place since it is somehow a highly magical area and make sure that I can take out the monsters before they wreak havoc, that's all if I may say" I concluded and waited for any question.

"You say that the Outer Rim is in an entirely different world then how is traveling between our two worlds possible ?" asked Rias

"There are rifts connecting both worlds, those rifts have always existed and cannot be closed no matter what we do, but we also use it as a mean to travel ourselves"

"You say those monsters are strong, but how strong would they be ?" asked Issei, I didn't he would have understood but guees I underestimated him.

"Using a system you are familiar with, they rank from high-class to ultimate-class devils levels, and some even stronger but I'm pretty sure those one didn't leave the Outer Rim" Some had their eyes widen to dramatic proportions while other had them so narrowed it looked like they were trying to observe bacterias with naked eyes.

"Well, if you have any further questions that will have to wait until later I have things to do so, see ya !" I exclaimed before going out of the clubroom.

'So far so good, as long as they don't know the whole thing it should be okay. They can't learn the truth about what is really going on, about the real threat that is coming to their world.'

* * *

Okay then first chapter done, I know it is kind of slow and short but I do what I can. The next chapter should/will be have more action so don't worry. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter Among Devils

Chapter 2

Hey, it's SP how are you doing ? I was surprised to see that much people following after so little time so thank you. Enough talk, let's get this show on the road.

The day after

Max's place

''Yeah, I just finished moving in. They sent all of my stuff late yesterday evening so I didn't slept that much'' I said on the phone. I have been trying to have a normal conversation for the past hour but she wouldn't stop asking questions about why I needed to move in this city.

''So why did you have to move there, I still don't get it. We need all the help we can find and they send you so far away, it doesn't make sense. They could send lower levels hunters but they send you-'' She kept repeating ver the phone

''Okay I don't know they decided I have to do it. You know how it works better than me after all. But don't worry I can take care of myself, and if I miss you that much you can just come over you know'' I said eager to finish because I was running late for school... yeah school. And it's like not she would actually come... right ?

''That's a good idea actually, two hunters are better than one !'' She answered kind of happily which left my jaw hanging at how stupid I could be. Of course she would say yes.

''Anyway let's talk later, I'm in a hurry'' I hung up and ran at the door and left the flat I have been lent for my stay.

Come on, it's just my second day of school and I'm late... way to go Max.

At Kuoh Academy, just before the gate is closed.

''Damn, need to speed up'' I said while planting my foot on the ground and jumping over the gate since no one 'normal' was around and a devil from the student council was closing the gate. Ah yeah guess I never actually explained how I know when I know the person in front of me is a super natural being or not. Well the answer is simple, we can sense them because they 'unnatural'. There is a flow of natural energy no matter where you are, and super-natural beings are not part of it but rather riding it... I know it's complicated but it's just how it is for us.

'' Sorry just passing by '' I shouted while looking at the president stupefied face. Priceless too bad I can't record it right now.

'' Hey you where do you think you are going- '' she shouted but I was too far away to hear everything. Okay 3 minutes to get to classroom, it's a piece of cake.

The classromm

Rias POV

'2 minutes left before the bell goes and no sign of him yet' I thought. Glad- Max-san wasn't here yet and I had things to ask. After dicussing about it with nii sama, he said to find out all I could about Max-san and those Hunters, because he never heard anything about Hunters in his life. So we came to the conclusion that we should invite Max-san but I don't even know where so I have to ask him at

school.

'' Sorry I am late, I wasn't sure which way I needed to take and I ended up taking the long way around'' said person apologized while walking in the classroom.

'' It didn't rung yet so it's okay, but be early next time'' the teacher said.

'' Understood, that won't happen again'' he said back to the teacher. Then he walked over to his desk while passing mine.

''Good morning, Gremory-san'' he said to me while smiling

''Good morning, Gladius-san'' he didn't flinch but I somehow hear him sighing at the way I called him. Looks like he really don't like being called this way.

''Since everyone is accounted for let's begin open-'' and the class starts without trouble. But I really need to have my questions answered or it will become a bigger problem than it already is.

Lunch Break

Max POV

I was eating peacefully as no one managed to find my secret spot. It was located in a tree near the school infirmary, and allowed a general view of the school yard. Well it was peaceful until I heard someone speaking and... giggling. Okay that's creepy because it is man's giggling, the kind you only hear when something bad is going down. I look down only to see two guys peeking trough a vent.

'Come on perverts in the middle of the day, that's just dumb...' I tought while looking at the idiot duo. Isn't peeping in broad day light asking to be caught.

'Screw this, they are getting caught' I decided while throwing my empty can on the vent and knocking it down so that the girls could catch them.

''It's the perverts'' screamed a girl while throwing a shoe at one of the guy. Only 10 seconds, what would be like half of the school girl population beat them to a pulp.

''Ahahaha, that has to hurt'' I laughed while seeing them being stomped again and again. ''And stop hiding, I know you are there'' I was looking at the base of the tree, 5 seconds later a small girl with silver hair walk from behind the tree. I think it's Koneko, that's how Rias called her.

''So what can I do for you Koneko-san'' I asked while jumping down from the tree.

''Buchou asked me to get you, and bring you to the clubroom'' she said with no emotion.

''And I thought I could have some time before going through all the 'interrogation' stuff'' I said while sighing heavily. I mean it's been a week and I'm already being seen as a threat. Ah well that's just how it is.

''Okay then, lead the way Koneko-san'' I said while walking towards the school building. Time to see who's energy is it in the clubroom since the beginning of lunch break

ORC

Normal POV

A man with shoulder length crimson hair, like Rias's, was waiting on the couch. He looked handsome and like he was in is 20s. He had a kind smile on his face. In front of him, Max was also smiling at him but at the same time he was studying him.

''Max-san, this is Sirzechs-'' Rias tried introducing her brother but was interrupted.

''-Lucifer, one the four Satans. Yeah I know he felt kind out of place with his power besides you, it's like comparing a lizard to a dragon, the lizard being the one who's getting crushed by the dragon'' Max cut Rias while still looking the same even after seeing Sirzechs's gaze change from calm to wary.

''Then it means I don't have to introduce myself, that's good. The reason I am here is to ask what is your real purpose here. We can easily deal with monsters so why-'' Sirzechs also tried to ask, but only to also be interrupted by Max too.

''-Yeah normally we wouldn't bother even coming in the inner territories but you see those monsters we hunt, we had time to study them after being in the Outer Rim for so long, and we noticed something'' Max said and it seemed that the devils were somehow interested by what Max had to say.

'' Monsters have an immunity against magic making them the natural enemies of most super-natural beings. A while back, a group of devils came to the Outer Rim and tried to take monsters on, only to realize that none of their magic-based attacks were effective, and they all died except one. He is scarred for life and will probably never come across a monster ever again in his all life'' Max finished and let the information sunk in. They all had disbelieving looks, meaning they won't believe Max right away.

'' Well since I am being unpersuasive, how about a live demonstration ? I think I found one of them not too far so how about you come and see ?'' Max suggested. His smile didn't waver and neither did his confidence. His claims were astonishing but he was okay with it, he wasn't doubting himself for even a second.

''… Very well then where is that monster you speak of ?'' Sirzechs asked, and he didn't doubt Max strangely.

'' It's in a rundown factory in the industrial part of the town. The rift is there and is altering the space beneath the factory making it look like anything but a factory, but you'll understand when you'll see'' Max answered.

''Okay, when do we meet ?'' Sirzechs asked, still doubtful. Can't say I don't understand why he is like that, I mean a guy comes out of nowhere and say stuff like that...

''How about at 9 tonight in front of the factory'' seeing them nod he continued ''Perfect see ya then'' He said while going out of the room.

''Nii-sama, are you sure we can trust him, his claims are hard to believe'' Rias inquired

''Yes indeed they are, but he didn't a waver a single moment so he may actually tell the truth'' yep Sirzechs didn't reject the possibility right away.

9:00 o'clock, in front of the rundown factory

A magic circle appeared on the ground and Rias and her peerage walk out of it.

"Right on time, you devils are punctual if I can say so" Max said while standing in front of the factory's gate. He was now wearing dark green cargo pants that had black bands strapped on both thighs with metal plates on the knees and shinbones. He was also wearing black boots which where also reinforced with the same metal. On the top he was wearing a high collar black jacket with a metal breast plate. He was also wearing forearms protectors along with metal gloves. He looked combat ready. The only thing odd was the wrapped object on his back, and roughly looked as tall as him.

"Well of course we were "invited" after all, but you look ready. But what is that thing on your back if I may ask ?" Rias asked Max somehow intrigued as he felt something strange within that wrapped up oblect.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, well since everybody is here follow me" Max said has he started walking towards the factory. "And where is that pawn of yours, Issei and the Satan ?"

"They had other matters to attend to" replied Rias wary of the black haired teen.

"Too bad, he'll miss the action" Max said not sounding the least concerned "Ah, look over there you can see something weird don't you ?" he asked the devils while pointing at the space in front of them. And there was something weird, as if the space was warping like a whirlpool an the air.

"What's that ?" Koneko was getting weird vibes from this... thing.

"That is a rift, it serves as a bridge between different places. It can actually connect two totally different spaces such as a frozen continent and a volcano" Max answered while looking the same as 10 minutes, like what he was saying was perfectlyyyyyyyyyyyy normal.

"T-then what's next ?" Rias was now looking troubled, this rift in front of hers wasn't magical but still gave off a strange feeling.

"Well, we walk in and check it out of course" Max then went near the rift disappeared when upon contact

"He's gone, his presence too" Kiba exclaimed while looking bothered by how a person could simply vanish not just moving or teleporting, but vanishing like he became nothing.

A few moments went by until Rias spoke up "Well then let's follow him, we won't know until we see for ourselves" She also went near the rift, rose her hand and touched it.

Rias P.O.V

It was like... nothing. The second I touched it, it was as if my existence was being absorbed and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a forest before me. He was in a daze, not understanding what I went trough. But what jolted me was a hand that has been put on my shoulder.

"Rough, isn't it ? Usually people faint because their brains don't understand what happened"

"This...feels...weird" I managed to say, but clearly felt somehow nauseous.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better in a moment" A look of sympathy like he knew the feeling

30 minutes later

"Okay everyone's up and alive, that's nice" Max was looking...great, like nothing happened. While the ORC was glaring at him, aside from Akeno who had a I-wondering-what's-going-to-be-your-punishement look. I feel sorry for Max now.

"It's amazing, we didn't take use any kind of transportation yet it is like we are in completely different place" I said while looking around. We were on a cliff surrounded by a forest, yet behind there was a mountain and in front of us, beyond the forest, a sea.

"This place feels very close to nature" Koneko said while looking around too.

"That's because we are in the Outer Rim right now, probably on a small island in the south" Max said. I looked at him trying at the same time to register what he just said.

"We are in the... Outer Rim ?"

"Yes we are, the Outer Rim is so big that it hasn't been explored in it's entirety actually. Despite the fact that our ships resists pretty well, there are lot of places we haven't discovered. And this island just might be one of them" he was actually excited by this fact. But then a huge gust of wind went and did it's work. Meaning flipping the skirts our skirts.

But before anyone but could say anything a huge shadow hovered over us, we all looked to see...

"A dragon ?!" Kiba said bewildered while summoning two swords.

"Nope, that's a wyvern known as a Rathalos" corrected Max while bringing his hand up to the bandaged thing on his back. The wyvern flew down in front of us and landed in a very loud manner.

It was a mostly red creature with hints of black scales. It was standing on it's two legs and had bat like wings. It had talons and claws and very tough looking hide. It looked 3 meters high and 7 meters long.

"Okay now that he came out, the hunt begins !" Max dashed while taking of the bandages and revealing a sword two meters long with a claw like edge, like a dinosaur claw, and talon-like spikes protruding from its blade. It was mainly black in color ( look up Ravager Blade from Monster Hunter).

"W-wait you are not just not going to rush him like that !?" I was still shocked from the wyvern's appearance that she didn't see Max act until he was real close to the monster.

"Hey my job is to hunt those guys so I know what to do" Max aiming a over-head slash upon the wyvern's head, only for it to raise it's head up as if evading the attack, and releasing a torrent of flames from its mouth towards Max. But Max used the descending motion of the blade launch himself over the flames strike the monster's head side. Sparks flew as metal met scales.

"Well, at least you have a tough armor" Max said as he recovered in mid air and attempted attacks on its wings. But the results was the same as sparks flew from the attacked points.

"Well then, looks like slashes alone won't do" He said as he pulled something from the straps around his legs. "Cover your eyes and when I give the signal blast him with all you have !" He ordered as he threw the object near the monster's eyes. As it neared it went off and bright light came out of it. Luckily everyone had their eyes covered and waited for the signal.

"Now ! Take him out" and everyone attacked. While the wyvern was Koneko went for punches at his legs with Kiba who tried to slash the parts that were not covered by the scales. Me and Akeno rose from the ground and prepared magic attacks and launched them. But it wasn't effective as the attacks bounced off it's hide but the wyvern's cries said otherwise. In the meantime Max was in front the monster with his blade behind him and waiting. But there was an energy that was accumulating along the blade. And just as this energy became red, the monster recovered and attacked the closest enemy.

"Watch out he is coming for you" Kiba shouted as he and Koneko retreated, but Max didn't move and waited and just as the Rathalos neared him, the energy that was building up in the sword vanished and Max brought the sword down on the monster head and brought it down. At that moment Max looked deadly serious, nothing like earlier. The Rathalos stopped moving and went limp.

"...He's dead" Max said, sounding disappointed.

"That was a severe blow, what was it ?" I asked truly impressed as how he could have brought him down in one attack while nothing else worked before.

"Eh, you don't except me to reveal all my tricks like that do you ?" He said he started looking the same as earlier, laid back and smiling.

"Mou, you have quite the strength" Akeno said as she pressed against Max with her...assets and looking at him lecherously. He reacted a bit, but not that much, instead he acted like it didn't bother him which made Akeno wanting to try harder.

"So" I interrupted them "what is to be done now and why didn't our attacks damaged him at all" I was irritated by the fact that it took my power from destruction head on and wasn't fazed.

"I'll answer the last then the first" he said as he examined the monster's body "they unaffected because the Outer Rim is filled a natural energy that negates super-natural phenomena. Magic doesn't exist in the Outer Rim so it is considered as unnatural, which negates it" he was near the monster's head and pulled out a knife and started carving it.

"...What are you doing ?"

"I am getting materials, then we send the body to the guild which will do the rest and give me the rest of the parts I need" not stopping his 'work' one second while giving the explanation. Okay, first we are being tossed in vacuum like space making us feel extremely weird, then we end up in a completely different world only to have a dragon like creature appear and attack us, who happened to be insensitive to our attacks , and now the person who killed it is carving it... absolutely normal.

"Now that this is done I just have to drag it back then send it back from your world" he grabbed the monster tail and dragged toward the rift and disappeared.

"Wait don't-" too late we were sucked in

Normal P.O.V

Back to the factory, a teen and a drag-wyvern came out of the rift. The teen pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and started talking to someone while other teens came out the rift.

"I...feel..." Rias couldn't as she had to put her hand on her mouth. The others were in a similar situation.

"Okay, I am waiting for you thanks" Max hung up and started to check how they were doing. Then a green magic circle appeared on the floor and a women materialized. She had light brown hair tied in a bun, a light skin, violet eyes, and was wearing what looked like blue office clothes. While not as big as Akeno's, she had quite big assets.

"Nice to see Aria, it's been a while" said Max making a friendly gesture.

"Indeed it has been quite some time" she looked over the monster and saw Rias and her peerage "and it looks like you involved people" she said while giving Max a look

"Hey I'm innocent, they were the ones who came to me, and I couldn't get away in her territory, she's been here longer than me" he was defending himself, who was that woman. But instead of continuing the discussion she walked over Rias and bowed.

"Greetings Rias Gremory, I am Aria from the Hunter Management Office in the Underworld. I was assigned to help Max on his mission and apologize for any actions he took that caused you discomfort" Max was sweating a bit, secretly hoping that Rias wouldn't complain.

"Good evening, and do not worry about it, I was the one who had doubts so he undertook actions to prove his claims. But if you don't mind what is this office you are talking about ?"

"It has been set up as a base of operations for hunters assigned in the inner world, we recruit only recruit trustworthy individuals so I would like you to keep it a secret" she wasn't asking but rather making it sound like a world of pain was awaiting anyone who spoke about it.

"Do not worry, no one else will hearing of what happened" she quickly answered the woman... who had black wings on her back.

"A fallen angel ?" Akeno was getting tensed as the wings on her back receded.

"Yes, we employ a lot of species as long as they are within our expectations, then if you'll excuse me and Maxus we have to be on our way" Max face palmed when his full name was used.

"Wait your name is Maxus ?" Rias asked while examining Max "Sorry but the name sound..."

"Pompous, I know that's why I keep it to Max" he said, glaring daggers at Aria who was not bothered by it the least.

"Well then, goodbye Maxus-san" Akeno was teasing him, but to her displeasure he didn't even bother to react knowing it was useless.

In the underworld

"So what was it you wanted to talk about ? You seemed a bit alarmed on the phone" Aria was looking at Max and waiting for his answer

"This Rathalos wasn't normal, the way he acted it was as if he was a newborn, it kept attacking and didn't retreat while it knew it was in trouble, it was like fighting a child in an adult's body. It didn't happened before, and it didn't felt natural. Since I came here, I started feeling magic, this Rathalos had some within him" he explained troubled by what occurred.

"Yes, it's body has traces of magic all over it, this is most unnatural. But what is the real matter ?" she was holding a report, it had the wyvern's analysis on it.

"I think someone tampered with it's growth somehow when it came out of the rift on this side, this could also explain why I didn't felt it coming before it attacked us" Max finally let out.

"So you think someone somehow managed to infuse a creature of the Outer Rim with magic from this world. While most would laugh at this, after studying the corpse it might be true. But the question who would be able to manage that feat, which so many failed before" she said with hints of fear in her voice

"I don't know but I hope, if he exist, he doesn't manage to trap any of the escaped high to god class monsters, that would be... disastrous" Max said while looking at ceiling of the room they were in. Something was up and would eventually find out given time, but when would that be.

Outer Rim, one of the three big continents most commonly called the "Empire"

"Ah, General thank you for coming on such a short notice" a child sitting on throne said as he was watching a blue haired woman bow before him.

"Of course, your majesty. If I may ask what is the reason of my summon ?" Said woman raised her head to look at the child then at the fat looking man beside him.

"You see General, earlier this month, it has been reported that the Hunter Federation sent someone through the world rift in the pursuit of escaped danger beasts. But he reported moments ago that something unnatural was also occurring on the other side. From his report, is sounded extremly alarming as the matter was only reported to higher ups of the Federation. We would like you to go and find the hunter that was sent, then take whatever information you can from him. The rest of the report will handed to you shorty before you leave. Is it understood General Esdeath ?" the man finished giving his orders to the woman.

"As you wish, Prime minister, your Majesty" She said as she stood up smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter Among Devils

Yo, there goes the third chapter. And I wanted to add some details to explain what's what. Esdeath came from a clan where hunting Danger Beasts was a living and here Danger Beasts and monsters are the same. How she is involved will be explained. It is not a crossover but other characters will join and I'm up for suggestion. So let's start.

* * *

The week following that weird night, even by devil's standard, was... uneventful. Max came to school like normal. All the female part of Kuoh's started asking question from where he came from, what he liked to do or if he was seeing anyone. Despite not being used to this kind of behavior since he lived in an entirely different world, he actually managed pretty well. He answered he lived in Europe at the beginning and after traveled around the world with his parents. As to what he liked to do he said that he liked reading and running or combat sports. But that he also relaxed a lot. And that he wasn't seeing anyone, and that's basically when he got screwed.

"Then after school would like to come with me ? I'll give a tour of Kuoh !" one girl said, only to have another seconds later "No let me !" "No me !" And that's how Max was engulfed by schoolgirls. Rias had been watching with an amused expression as Max had both of his hands up in a "calm down" or "spare me" gesture, probably the latter.

But during lunch breaks he managed to sneak away and have some peace. Strangely, Rias couldn't sense him before seeing him in the same tree Koneko found him. He was sleeping soundly with headphones on his head. At first Rias didn't want to disturb him but she still made her way towards him.

"So you found me, and I hoped I could keep this spot secret a little while longer. Oh well, you are free to join it's pretty relaxing up there" he said eyes still closed and still not moving.

"How did you know I was there ?" She was pretty sure he didn't move one bit and he had the headphones so he couldn't hear her.

"Well, I shouldn't give away all my skills but I'll be nice and give you a hint : perfume" he said meaning he heard her despite listening to something else.

"Perfume ?... You mean you knew I was there because of my scent ?" Now she slightly disturbed. He basically smelled her like a dog.

"Yep" he said while getting up and stretching "and before you ask, no I am not a dog" he deadpanned.

"Then how do you know what I'm saying while you are doing something else ?" it couldn't weirder could it ?

"Simple, I have already knew the script before hand" he shrugged.

"...Script ? What script ?" She was more confused than ever.

"Don't worry about it" then the bell went off "guess lunch break is over. Nice talking to you Rias"

He got off the tree then headed for the school building. Rias watched his back not aware he broke the fourth wall.

* * *

Once school was over, the girls from earlier this morning came to him and asked him if he will come with them

"Sorry I already have an appointment. And I can't be late" he said while putting his stuff and his bag. They were disappointed and tried to ask what was his appointment but he excused himself. He walked over to the ORC building. As he neared the entrance of the clubroom, he heard Rias's voice.

"I won't do it, no matter what you say" her voice was laced with resentment, anger and the list goes on. He stopped at the door's entrance, put his headphones on and waited. What was going in there was not his problem and unless someone would tell him what was the problem, he won't ask questions. And about 10 minutes later he felt that the room's atmosphere was less deadly so he knocked on the door and came in.

"Evening, how was your day ?" His tone made it sound like nothing was wrong while you could feel the tense atmosphere.

"Good evening, to you too. And again I didn't sense you at all. You came trough the building's barriers and I didn't notice it" she looked amused and annoyed seeing the hunter.

"Well, if I am that good I should probably change jobs and become thief... nah not worth it. So how was your day Akeno ?" he was now looking at the room other occupant.

"Well it was quiet" she was making tea for Rias "would you like something to drink as well ?"

"No, don't bother yourself. I wanted to ask you something, I was given a notice that I needed to join a club, so I wanted to ask if there was something I could easily join and not be bothered too much as I have... night activities for the lack of a better term"

"Well, I would extend an invitation to you since it is the Occult Research Club and you are occult yourself"

"You would ?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Euh, yes ?" she took a step back not sure how to react.

"Thank you Rias, or do I have to call you Buchou like the rest does ?" he asked still somehow happy about the whole thing.

"Fu fu, you are acting like a kid. But you had this look on your face as if you were excepting it" Akeno added.

"Whatever you are talking about Akeno-san" he replied with mock wonderment.

"Anyway, we are going after a stray devil tonight. Would you care to join us ?" Rias interrupted before things could start degrading.

"A stray devil ?... You mean those devils that ends up without masters ?" he asked.

"And you know that, how ?" how would he know something like that when he was not from this dimension.

"One would deduce it from the word stray as in a stray dog without master. But I was briefed on the threats I could come across while hunting actually" he said honestly.

"Who did ? Was it Aria-san from yesterday ?" Rias still wondered about that organization which she didn't knew so far, and her brother was also in the same position as her she was sure. She took a glance at Akeno who tensed a bit as the fallen angel they met earlier was mentioned.

"Mostly, Aria has been assigned to help me but I also get the information from other people. Well about that proposition of yours I'll say yes, and is Issei coming this time ?" he changed the topic.

"Yes he'll come this time. Actually I have a request, you looked quite capable with a sword so would it be possible for you to spar with Kiba before tonight ?" Kiba could use a capable swordsman as an opponent to test his skills and it could help Rias understand the hunter's strength.

"Sure I need to blow some steam anyway since I have nobody to spar with" he agreed, plus it could give him something new to fight.

"Then he should be at the Kendo club right now, why not ask him ?" she meant to make it sound normal but you hear that she was eager for him to leave.

"Okay thanks again and see you tonight" he said as he left.

"Buchou, do you think he heard ?" Akeno was worried about her king.

"I don't know, if he did he didn't act like he knew" she answered her queen. It was alarming that he could have just walked trough the barriers without being detected, and that he could mask his presence so that he wouldn't be sensed even though being at the door. While she thankful, because she was certain that the hunter heard everything and did not pry on the matter, she also didn't like the fact that her problems were for everyone's hear.

* * *

At the Kendo dojo.

"Hey Kiba" Max called out Kuoh's prince. The latter was sparing with the Kendo club members, but you could see that he wasn't giving it any real effort.

"Hello Gla-Max-san, what can I do for you ?" the blond stopped his spar with his opponent and looked at the person who called him.

"First just Max is fine, next I heard you looked for a sparing partner and I am also in the need of someone. So about you and I exchange some blows ?" you could see some kind of glint in Max's eyes, like he was excited. The blond thought about it for a moment, he displayed some skills against the monster so he could get experience out of this 'spar'.

"Very well" he then took a kendo sword from the audience and handed it to the challenger "is it okay" Kiba asked as Max made some slow motions with the wooden sword.

"Yeah, should be okay. I can work with this" he said as he took several steps back and moved in position. His right leg was forward, and held his sword with his right hand too like he did with his huge sword back then (great sword fighting stance from monster hunter) without his left hand, which was clenched at the left side of his body. Kiba also took place and assumed his stance. The referee looked at both sided and announced the rules.

"It will be 10 rounds, if the head, stomach or chest is hit it will count as 1 point. Understood ?" both fighters nodded "ready ? Hajime!"

Neither moved, Kiba was watching Max very carefully. Max had a small smile and didn't move a muscle as well. And all of a sudden Kiba sprinted towards Max and went for a blow to his stomach.

But Max slightly moved his sword, parrying Kiba's sword tip with his sword guard and brought the sword down in a swift motion that tapped Kiba's head in a gentle manner while he deviated the blond's sword to the right.

After that, Kiba didn't understood what happened and only came to when the referee gave the point to Max. A big silence followed. Kuoh's prince lost in a sword fight. The next 9 rounds and their results made Max winner with 6 victories and 4 going to Kiba. But one experienced enough would have seen that the rounds Max lost, the latter was observing Kiba's moves and made strategies an how to deal with the blond.

"Ah that was good. Thanks Kiba, I feel better" Max was stretching happily

"...You are welcome Max-san" the blond had a mixed look of wonder and disappointment at his defeat.

"Don't add the san will ya, makes me feel old and all. Anyway see ya later, got things to do" Max left hands in his pockets after giving back the wooden sword. He wasn't especially tired, neither was Kiba for that matter. And yet he felt exhausted, despite all the training he did, he coulnd't have placed a true blow to his opponent, and the fact that he had the impression Max went easy on him didn't help. He stared at the sword in his hands for another moment and left as well. The whole time nobody made a sound, shocked by what transpired.

* * *

ORC clubroom

"He defeated you ? And easily you think ?" Rias was surprised, no stunned. Even without the devils power, Kiba was a strong swordman. So how he could have he been defeated by a human made her speechless.

"I am sorry, Buchou. It seemed like he toyed with me, rather than fighting" Kiba bowed while apologizing. How could he help his master if he couldn't defeat a human. He was ashamed. How could he fulfill his objective if he didn't have enough strengh. All those questions kept circling in his head when Rias cleared her throat .

"No use worrying about it. He was raised in a hostile envirronement where he had to fight monsters while not having any powers it seems. So he must have developed other skills to give him advantages over opponents" Rias tried to comfort her knight.

"Maybe so" but said knight wasn't sure.

"Anyway, Issei tonight you are coming with us. You are going after a stray devil" she said as they got ready to leave via the transportation circle.

* * *

Abondonned factory

Fight with Visor, Rias explain how does the Evil Piece System works and so on.

During the fight while she couldn't see or feel him, Rias knew that the hunter was watching from somewhere. And right she was. Max was hidden the shadows and watched as the fight unfolded.

From what he saw, he could see several weakness from each devil. As the fight finished, he dropped from his hiding spot and landed in front of them.

"Nice, you are quick and efficient, might have to borrow your knight or, and your rook on my walks" he complimented.

"Mou, why not me as well ? I feel left out" Akeno pouted, like she wanted to go as well.

"Anyway" he quicly changed the topic "actually I wanted to talk about ominous birds" emphasizing on the ominous birds.

"Oh, I may not know about birds but if I can help you then I shall" Rias understood the meanig behind his words "how about you and I meet up tomorrow ?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ara ara, Buchou you are going on a date, with someone you met so little time ago. You are getting ahead of the rest"

"Wait, what ! But who is this guy ? He gets transferred and already goes on a date with Buchou !" Issei was astonished, he knew the guy was aware of the supernatural world, but how could just get a date with Rias in this place, completely unaware of the date's true meaning.

* * *

The following day, after school

Max was waiting at the gate for Rias. He had a boring day, the classes were boring except history, and the girls tried to ask him out or sought him during the lunch break, it annoyed him because he liked some quiet every now and then. But as things were going for him, it would be diffucult.

_'Now I'm pissed off. I got ton of things going, both planning and doing. And on top of it I've got to worry about a guy who has possibly magically enhanced monsters that were already strong enough as it I, which so far showed that it could either speed up their growth or make them bigger' _his tought, then sighed '_no use worrying about it, do what you have to do then take care of the rest' _he felt familiar presence approaching and looked to see a red-headed devil.

"Hi, how was your day ?" he waved at her and smiled.

"Good, what about yours ? You seemed troubled just now" Rias saw the look on his face, it was one of fatigue and annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Then where shall we head out ?" he regained his laid back face when answering her question.

"All right then, then how about we head out to the park not too far from here ?" she didn't pry on the matter because she was sure Max heard the conservation from yesterday and didn't mention it or tried to learn more about it.

"Fine by me" they walked towards the park, unaware of the looks the other students were giving them

At said park

"This place feel ominous enough" Max said while looking at the place

"Ominous ? Why would say that ?"

"Because of the fallen angels energy. It feels ominous or tainted, it takes the ominous feeling when there is blood lust involved" he was still looking around and seemed to analyze whatever was there

"And how would you know ?"

He sighed "Don't hate me but Akeno helped me realize and yesterday night, before meetingyou, I scouted the area and found several of those ominous signatures but they felt like Akeno's own energy, only Akeno's didn't give off the ominous part. So yeah, I know that Akeno was a fallen, even if she was reincarnated as a devil there is still a fallen part within her." he admitted, but he was uncomfortable because he knew that Akeno was trying to hide it so he felt like he was invading

"...then you probably know about Koneko too then" she wasn't surprised because so far he has shown abilities that made him dangerous, but she didn't know what to think

"Well, I don't precisely know her origins but out of every one of you she feels the closest to nature. Like a being that lived in harmony with it" he explained. When he looked at Koneko and the flow around her, it felt more natural than most paranormal beings meaning she was close with nature at some point "anyway" he wanted to change the topic "as I said I found the fallen angel nest, it's in an abandoned church. From where I was there was four of them and a bunch of mens were also inside" he informed her "they are not very strong, if you took them on you would win without trouble. Well I am not so sure about your pawn actually" he said with skeptical look "sure that Sacred Gear of his has some real power but Issei, I am not so sure"

"Then what would you propose then ?" Issei wasn't really strong but that didn't but mean he couldn't become strong

"Well you could just train him, show him how to get stronger or at least have him do basic training"

"Then how about you ? Help him train so that he doesn't get hurt anymore" she saw that Max was strong so he should be able to train Issei

"... Actually that might not be a bad idea, but I'll only do it if he really wants to" he replied with a serious tone "Okay then, speaking of him where is he ?"

"He is doing missions to level up as a devil, he won't get anywhere without doing the basics first" she said with a small smile. Issei was pretty eager to get stronger to accomplish his future goal.

"Oh like the contract business ? That's interesting, but not my field of expertise. Well, I'll be around . Have a nice evening Rias" Max left,and Rias used her magic circle to teleport to the clubroom.

* * *

Later that same evening

Max was on top of a building, expanding all his senses to try and locate any of his targets. Instead he felt four ominous energies moving, and know he knew they were fallen angels on the hunt. He pondered for a moment, should he go and see what the fallen angels sought out or should he just continue his search.

_'If I go, I could get information on them. Maybe see if they can help in my mission, and if not I just have to avoid them'_ he decided and ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped.

In front of the house where Issei met and fought Freed

"You let them escape, you sorry excuse for an exorcist" said a man, he was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora "what use do you have if you can not slay a couple of devils" he lashed out at the crazy looking men in front of him.

"Shut up Dohnassek, they ran before I could kill them" said exorcist retorted, he had white hair and red eyes and wore priest clothes and had a disturbed look on his face.

"Won't you two shut up !" shouted a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Mittelt you are louder than the both of them" stated a tall and buxom woman with navy blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a violet shirt-like top that showed much of her cleavage, and mini skirt that matched the top.

"Shut up Kalawarner !" Mittelt also shouted at the tall woman.

"Will all of you just quiet down ?!" a woman whose attire consisted of black leather straps with long black hair and violet eyes exploded "Now it doesn't matter as long as we keep Asia and we extract her Sacred Gear" she now looked at a teenage girl who looked 16 or so. She had blond hair that reached her back and green eyes. She wore ruined nun clothes. The fallen angel continued "Now Dohnaseek and Freed, take Asia back to the church" she ordered the fallen and exorcist.

"Very well, Raynare" Dohnaseek complied the female angel command.

Max was watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes and noticed that this Raynare was also the one who killed Issei back then. He watched as both the exorcist and male fallen angel took the nun away. He was on one of the roof of the opposite houses. While he couldn't be felt, he could still be seen, and from what he heard devils showed meaning either Rias and her peerage or the other devils at school. But he would bet on the former. Then Raynare looked up and saw Max. Neither of them moved until Raynare took off the ground and flew full speed towards the hunter. However he disappeared from his watching spot and ran away. Kalawarner and Mittelt didn't waste any time and pursued the man who was getting away, soon followed by Raynare.

Raynare P.O.V

"Come on, we won't hurt you that much so stop running" Mittelt has been shouting for the past 5 minutes we have been chasing this person and it started to get annoying. He was surprisingly fast but he was probably even more as each time we tried to catch up he went faster than a second ago. She didn't feel any power from him so she assumed he was human but no human today could move that well so she was confused. But all of sudden he stopped runnig and dropped in a park.

"Finally had enough ?" Mittelt kept talking, Kalawarner wasn't saying anything but had a look superiority.

"Not really, just thought a walk in the park was nice during the night don't you think so too ?" he said, now that he stopped I could see that he had deep black hair with a white streak on the white side that looked like a horn. He sported a black high collar shirt with long sleeves, dark green cargo pants, black combat boots, fingerless gloves. He had dark eyes with a red hint and slightly tanned skin.

"Yes, a fine night to die" I summoned a light spear and aimed it at him. I didn't want to waste more time that I had. And taking care of a human is wasting time. Kalawarner and Mittelt did the same.

"Ok then, kill me if that is your wish" he said with a smile "but only if you manage to touch me" the air left my lungs as I was struck in the stomach and bent forward. Looking up I saw him with his arm extended. Not a second later I fell on the ground, struggling for air. At that moment, I heard the sounds of light spears being thrown and then everything was dark.

General P.O.V

All three fallen angels were on the ground out cold and Max was standing in the middle stretching. He had just wiped the floor with fallen angels, taking advantage of them underestimating him, leading to their guards being dropped. After a while he was about to leave when he froze and slowly looked in a way, but his focus was shattered as the fallen angel Kalawarner lifted her head and looked at Max

"W-what are you ?" she had trouble speaking "Aren't y-you a h-human ? S-so how c-can you be this s-strong ?"

Max took a moment, registering what she said with what caused him to froze, he turned over the defeated fallen, walked over, sat down and examined her. Before he sighed and look up at the sky.

"The answer to that would be I am not from around here, things are different where I came from. We always train to accomplish our goals, we get always get stronger with each passing day. We believe that our evolution is limitless so we can keep going further" he explained in tired tone.

"N-nonsense if humans s-such as yourselves existed they w-would be standing at the top wouldn't they ?" what was this boy talking about and why was she interested in him.

"That's why I said I wasn't from around here you know" he stood up and started to leave "you should be all up in an hour or so don't worry" he turned and waved at her "See you". Kalawarner felt humiliated and yet she wanted to see him again, he was intriguing yes but why did she want to see him again.

* * *

Sometime later

"So this is the inner world" said a beautiful woman with blue hair. She wore some kind of white uniform and a hat and held a rapier. Her presence felt icy for some reason. In front of her was Kuoh's city.

"Well that's a face I didn't except, but again you are unpredictable most of the time aren't you Esdeath ?" Esdeath turned around "And I didn't except to see you here Max, even if you like traveling, you would think coming here is tiring" she smiled when she said the last bit.

"Well what can I say ? In the end I don't find it that bothersome since I get to see new things and meet old friends" he was behind her with his arms folded.

"But for us to meet again, should we take as sign of fate ?" she suggested with a smirk.

"I don't know about fate but we do have a score to settle after all The Empire's Strongest" he said as his arms fell to his sides and got into a fighting stance, and massive amount of blood lust came out of him.

"We do Raging Blade" she drew her rapier and the air got colder and colder.

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. But Max smirk fell as he looked behind her, then a 'tch' escaped his mouth as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You know if we are actually going to fight we should pick a better fighting spot and make sure your Teigu doesn't attract to much attention" Esdeath closed her eyes and withderw her rapier.

"Looks like we have been noticed but I am not the only one to be blamed as your blood lust was quite remarkable as well" she opened her eyes and all previous killing intent disappeared as well "and next time take your sword as well, I want to defeat you at your best" she started to leave in direction of the city. Max watched her leaving and voiced his thoughts out loud

"This just got more interesting than before" he said with a smile as he too left and walked to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter Among Devils

Hey, I got through the super stressing period so I should have more time to write. I'm up for any suggestions by the way.

* * *

"That miserable piece of human scumbag how dare he-" Kalawarner drowned out Mittelt rent. After the 'human' knocked them out, they spent a moment unconscious and when they woken up, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Following their woke up, Mittelt started cursing over the fact that they taken out by a mere human as she put it since they left the scene and until which has been a while now. They were now in the church they used as a base of operations.

"Won't you shut up already ?" Raynare had just about enough, first her target, Issei Hyoudou, was alive and now she beat by a man, it wasn't her day.

"You shut up, if you had done a better job, that boy wouldn't have been alive !" Mittelt spat back at Raynare's face.

"You little-" Before it got any louder Kalawarner got up and flew off leaving the two fuming fallen angels.

She needed to clear her mind of all this. First they were sent to watch the possible threat known as Issei Hyodou and his possible Sacred Gear, then Raynare kill him saying she disposed of him before he could become a threat, now the same threat a devil in Rias Gremory's peerage. Then there was that man who appeared out of nowhere and annihilated them before they could do anything and with such ease too. Kalawarner was angry, but even more she was intrigued as how a human could have done this. She knew he wasn't a magician, she was certain. But she felt nothing from him, no energy or sacred gear, simply nothing.

_'No point thinking about him over and over, I have to focus on the matter at hand' _she stopped in her flight as the sun's first ray hit the face and warmed her skin. She contemplated it for a moment before looking down and saw the town getting busy. She flew down and landed somewhere people couldn't see fer and started walking with no specific destination. After an hour or so, she stopped in a park and sighed.

_'What I am doing, after all this I having doubts ? Azazel-sama ordered this so why ?' _Her thoughts were interrupted as cold shivers went down her spine, slowly she turned around and saw a beautiful blue haired woman with equally blue eyes, but those eyes were giving a absolute zero sensation to Kalawarner. She was wearing a white shirt and blue pants that stopped below her knees.

"Who knew I could find something worthy of being tortured amongst those weaklings" the woman smirked. Kalawarner was frozen in fear she never experienced this feeling, Azazel when he was fighting seriously but that was long ago. Gathering her thoughts, she prepared to flee, until someone spoke.

"Hey come on Esdeath you are not gonna to kill someone the first day you are in this place are you ?" Kalawarner looked around and her eyes widened seeing that it was last night's man.

"It does not matter when or where the weak die, because only the strong get to decide" she explained in knowing manner.

"That doesn't answer my question" he sweat dropped "but then again you have a way to see things. Anyway I thought we were going to catch up since we last saw each other 2 years ago" he said as he made a friendly smile to the fallen angel who was still shaken up "how about we meet up at my place later today so we can discuss without interruptions"

"Why not ? I was already told where you lived. Until then" she left and any traces of the freezing presence with her.

"Okay, you'll be safe for now. You got lucky I got here before you ended up in a million pieces of ice" Max looked in Kalawarner's eyes and saw she still wasn't there yet. He snapped his fingers near her ears and she snapped out of it.

"W-what was- no what is she ? And you- you are from last night ?" she was still freaked out by the whole meeting.

"Well you are pretty coherent for someone who met her, usually they end up in a daze for some time" he said it like it was a fact "so, Kalawarner right ?" she now had a good look at him he was taller than her. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled back, black trousers with black shoes.

"Wait you know my name too ?" she was ready to attack him now

"Well sorry about this night, I really am but you kinda tried to kill me. Even if I was spying on you. But I would really like if you didn't try to skewer me in broad day light" he held his hands up with a nervous smile on his face "if I can avoid fighting you right now I would" there was no deceit in his words she knew that much, but she was still wary of him.

"... what is your name ?" she asked after a while.

"It is Max, nice to meet you Kalawarner. And once again sorry for knocking you out" he apologized. She scoffed internally. That was the human that took them out so easily ?

"I want to know how a human can move like that, that's no small feat" she started to think he wasn't human or was at least different from the others.

"That kind of information is hard to give, if I do tell you then I'll get in trouble. Plus we will have to be in slightly better relation to actually exchange any information don't you think ?" he made a point, one wouldn't give any important information.

"Does it have to do with the fact you are not from around here ?"

"Yes, but that's all you get from me" he finished the discussion "anyway what are you doing here ? I 'm pretty sure you being here as nothing to do with your mission or I'm wrong" he inquired while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows and I can ask you the same" she didn't want to let him have his way once more.

"That's easy enough, you remember the woman from before ?" she nodded "she is a... friend and it's been a while since I last saw her so I wanted to talk to her for a bit so I looked for her, and you know the rest"

"That woman is insanely strong, are you and her in some relationship ?" she wondered why he hesitated saying the word friend to describe them and she felt... annoyed ? That's new.

"Her and I ? In a relationship ?" he repeated her words then began laughing. It lasted a moment then he took a deep breath "Thats not gonna happen any time soon because we don't have that kind of feelings for one another, and while she is nice with me it's more like we respect each other in a siblings way" he stated while smiling.

"That's all ? That is why you wanted to catch up with her ?"

"Well yeah, she is strong I admire and respect that. She's like an older sister of some sorts. But coming back to you, if you have nothing to do how about we spend some time together and while we're at it I'll make it up to you for last night, how does that sound ?" he was genuine, like a little boy but held himself like a man. Kalawarner felt odd while looking at him.

_'Somehow, he makes me feel... get a grip ! He's human !' _she thought for a moment then answered "why not I don't have anything to do anyway" she said like it was a bother more than anything else but slightly red face said otherwise.

"Great, let's get going then" he started walking and she followed him.

* * *

Later that day, on a hill over looking the city

This 'date' has been pleasant unlike Kalawarner's original thoughts. Max made small talks, which annoyed her at first, but then he began talking about history and said he was interested in it and she actually talked about it with him. After he began to ask about all the the Great War and the three factions or even religions. That got Kalawarner's attention, first because he was not biased, he didn't defend angels, fallen or devils but also because he said it in a way as if it didn't concern him. She tried and ask him about him like where he came from but he didn't answer. But she wasn't annoyed, rather it could be used as an excuse to see him or talk to him.

_'Wait where did that come from' _she froze after realizing what she was thinking. She couldn't have feelings for him could she ? No, she had to cast out such feelings if she had them.

"Well I don't know about you but I had a good time" he said while stretching, he does that a lot "so what about you, did you have a good day so far" he looked at her with a small smile.

"... it has been nice" she was unsure as to what she should say, she did enjoy the day with him but her duties or even the fact that they were of a different kind didn't help. Max leaned

"You know, I don't really care about what you are going to do tonight with the others because I'm an outsider but I believe you should only do something when it is right. What about you ?" his smile didn't budge but his eyes were curious, waiting for answer.

"You saw the girl ?" she rose her hand a bit, ready to attack if he was a threat to the plan.

"Yep, but before you try and pierce me would lower your hand please ?" she hesitated, but did it "thank you, so I did see her but I don't know what you plan on doing with her" he paused "however the look on her face and her tattered clothes told she wasn't in a good situation" he proceeded to sit on the grass and stared at the sky. She watched him and moments went unnoticed for the both of them.

"Hey how does it feel to be up there ?" he asked still looking up.

"Why do you ask ?" that came out of nowhere, she looked in his eyes and saw longing, that was unexpected he was so carefree until now.

"Since you have wings you don't know but all humans seek freedom, me too. And I'm sure it feels like a whole new world when you have wings on your back, being less restricted" he looked in Kalawarner's eyes and she looked into his. He then got up and walked over her "you may not believe me but soon things might change and not for the better, a new kind of threat not only to the fallen but to the devils and angels too, it will affect the world as you know it" he was serious she could tell "so you should be ready in case" he then gave her a small glass ball with what looked like black fog inside "if you ever need help destroy that, as to why I'm giving that to you take it as a thanks for spending the day with me" she studied the orb then turned around but Max was nowhere to be seen.

_'As thanks ? If I need help ? As if that will happened' _but she didn't crush the ball. Instead she put it away and flew off toward the abandoned church.

* * *

At Max's place

"Sorry to make you wait" Max apologized to Esdeath as he entered his flat.

"It's fine I had time to see for myself how does the inner territories differ from the Outer Rim, and I'm disappointed to find out that our fellow humans are so weak" she was sitting in the living's room couch like it was her own.

"Well you can't except everyone to be at your level, can you ?" he got out of his shoes and went in the kitchen "you want something to something to drink"

"No thank you I already helped myself" he went out of the kitchen and sat on a chair facing Esdeath "what did you find so far ?"

"Well this town is a supernatural magnet to begin with, and maybe a catastrophe magnet attracting both natural disasters and supernatural ones, meaning we will have problems working without being disturbed by someone or something" he sighed and started drinking what was in his glass

"Then we just have to remove whoever gets in our way, and if you are right about danger beasts being altered by someone then we can't afford being bothered by amateurs" she crossed her legs and her arms.

"While I'm not sure about removing them, it's true amateurs can't get in our way, it's why Aria has been making calls to a lot of people, but she's keeping as much information as she can from them" he informed her.

"It's good, this way we won't have too much trouble" she paused for a moment "that woman from earlier, what is your relationship with her ?"

"Oh, is Esdeath interested in my love life ?" he teased her but stopped when a really cold smile crept his way on her face "well I'm not sure, but I heard the Empire was shocked when you basically kidnapped that boy" he laughed when her eyes widened a bit and looked at him "yeah I know, first time you do that to another human, not saying me because you just want to fight me, and you that you actually confess to him"

"How did you even hear about that ?"

"I have my ways, I'm not sure about Kalawarner yet, but she is nice once you get past her rough side" he said in a thinking tone, Max liked her but not in a romantic manner. Well not someone he met last night.

"What are your plans for tonight ?"

"Mainly recon, but I got a bad feeling about tonight so I'm getting ready" he stood up put the empty glass in the sink and went in his room. 5 minutes later he came out in his combat gear, but this time around he had metal gauntlets and elbow protectors.

"Then I'll also be scouting the area" she stood up and made to leave but stopped at the door step "don't get too excited playing with your prey, we still have our fight to finish" she closed the door after leaving.

"Can't say I won't for sure" he opened the window and stared at the falling sun and the night slowly taking hold of the sky.

* * *

At the fallen's church

"Raynare did Azazel-sama really order that we extract the sacred gear from Asia ?" Kalawarner needed answers and she would get them now.

"Is it really important now as we are going to do it ?" Raynare didn't spare a glance to her fellow female fallen, she was too focused on the nun that was attached to a giant cross.

"I only wish to know if what we are doing was ordered, the first orders were only to watch and now we have a reincarnated devil and this ceremony going on" she closed her eyes and thought about the last days and opened them "so were we ordered to do this ?"

"Actually we did not receive direct orders about this, rather this is an initiative on our end to please Azazel-sama" she looked back at Kalawarner, a malicious smile was plastered on her face.

"...I'm sorry, I can't do something like that if we weren't ordered to do so" she proceeded to go out until Freed got in her way.

"You are not walking out on us, are you ? Right ? Right ?" the crazed exorcist kept asking. Kalawarner summoned her wings and flew out. Freed tried to go after her only to be stopped by Raynare.

"Don't waste your energy on her" she kept looking toward the blond nun "you should head upstairs and prepare for possible guests"

"Yes ma'am" he sported a crazy smirk on his face.

With Kalawarner

After getting out of the church, she landed on the roof and looked in the city's direction. Her thoughts went to her mission, to what happened to Issei Hyoudou and what was going to happen to Asia Argento. Then to what this young man said "_you should only do something when it is right". _His words kept repeating in her head, but it confused her. She was older than him yet she let his words affect her. But she stopped thinking when she saw people coming towards the church. She flew down to them.

With Issei

"You again" said Issei has he remembered the woman who attacked him not too long ago.

"Issei Hyoudou, what did you come here for ?" asked Kalawarner as she landed. She took notice of Kiba and Koneko who stood alongside Issei.

"I came here to save Asia, and you won't stop me" he summoned his Sacred Gear as he spoke "so get out of my way or I'll take you on" he raised his arms to show that he was ready to fght.

"... you want to save her ?" her voice sounded curious "you just met her, so why would you want to save her ?" she crossed her arms and waited for his pathetic excuses but what he said surprised her.

"Asia cried and she's my friend, so of course I'll help her !" he shouted in an anfry manner. Kiba summoned his sword and Koneko raised her fists. Nobody moved, but Kalawarner broke the silence.

"She's is under the church floor, tied and undergoing a ceremony which will strip her both of her Sacred Gear and her life. However you might make it if you act now" the three devils were shocked.

"The only reason you would tell us this is to disturb us" Kiba stepped forward sword still held up.

"Believe or not, time is running out" she stepped aside and gestured toward the church "so you better hurry up". Issei walked and glanced at Kalawarner but ran once he got past her. Kiba and Koneko did the same.

_'What am I doing ? I am betraying my own comrades just like this'_ she mentally struggled as her thoughts clashed against each other, should she take advantage of their backs being turned and attack them ? But her body didn't move so she stood still and watched their running forms.

Skip to the scene where Raynare is about to get reduced to ashes by Rias, only Kalawarner was not alongside Donhaseek and Mittelt when they were destroyed.

"Please wait Rias Gremory" Rias turned around and saw the blue-haired fallen angel.

"Ara ara, there was still one left" Akeno said as her hand began sparkling with lightning. Issei was confused as to why the woman came now, but he was the only one as the others devils got ready for another fight.

"What do you need Fallen angel ? I was about to give justice to my servant" her hand was still raised toward Raynare who was still in her 'Yuuma' personality.

"I would like you to hand over Raynare, Azazel-sama will punish her accordingly as she didn't follow our orders" she didn't show it, but she was afraid of the Gremory heiress and her power. But she needed to keep her cool.

"So you want me to hand over the person responsible for killing my servant in the first place, attacked him again and now killed this girl ? If my memory is right you are no stranger yourself to this situation" Kalawarner tensed at the heiress words, her action might not only amount to nothing but she might also get killed. She fidgeted a bit and felt something in her shirt pocket, she realized that it was the glass ball given to her by Max. She slowly reached for the ball, grasped it, took it out of her pocket and examined it. As she moved, everyone tensed. When they saw the glass ball they did nothing and waited for her to do something. When she crushed it, they were ready for whatever may come at them. But nothing happened.

"... I don't know what this was meant to do but I am not going to delay her death any longer" Rias looked back at 'Yuuma' and saw that she was still shaken by what occurred. Rias gathered her Power of Destruction and was about to use it on the fallen when something caùe through the ceiling and crashed on the church floor.

"Did I came in at a wrong time ?" a voice said as the smoke cleared, and standing in the middle of the crater was the black haired hunter.

Max P.O.V a moment ago

I was moving along the roofs when I felt the energy from the glass ball being released in the Fallen's church. That glass ball was used as tracker when we hunted monsters, I gave it to Kalawarner because I had a feeling something would happen around her soon, and when monsters are involved my instinct is rarely wrong. So as soon as I felt the tracker going off, I made a break on the rook and soared toward the church. It was too late to stop, thinking about what monsters could there be in the church to realize it was actually a super-natural presence that was located in the church. And when I crashed on the floor and caught glimpses of red hair or a familiar orange ribbon, I didn't think much of what to say, so I said what a lot of people would say.

"Did I came in at a wrong time ?"

General P.O.V

"What are you doing here Max-san ?" Rias was the one to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Well" he looked back and saw Kalawarner with the glass renmants in her hands "I owned her favor and you could say she called in this favor"

"Then you are going to help those two get away with what they did to my servants ? This one" she gestured at Raynare "was the one who killed Issei and stole this girl's Sacred Gear, while this one"motioning Kalawarner "attacked Issei and didn't do anything to make the situation better" she finished and crossed her arms. Raynare was so afraid of her power that she wouldn't move an inch.

"I don't know about the one who killed Issei but if I can I won't let you kill Kalawarner because she is not a bad person" he sported a small smile but his fingers were flexing as he spoke. Tension began building up, until another presence manifested itself. It was somehow twisted. They looked around, Kalawarner did too but her eyes stopped on Max who looked at a precise spot near the church entrance. She did the same and soon everyone also did, even Raynare, then the space began warping.

"A... rift ?" Kiba wasn't sure since he only saw it once but the feeling was the same.

"Yes, that's a rift" Max said as his hand reached out to his sword "but something is off about it" he then held his sword with both hands in front of him. Then something 'jumped' out of the rift and sprang toward Max. The hunter made to block the incoming form but was blown away. Kalawarner watched everything unfold in slow motion and when Max was blown away, she went after him.

The others stared at what blew Max away. It was standing on his four appendages, had wings along his front appendages. Sharp claws adorning those appendage's end. A yellow and blue hide. It's face was like a tyrannosaur's. It was bigger than the other monster, the Rathalos, they first saw. Akeno didn't wait as she sent her lightning at it, the lightning hit it but it was as if he didn't feel it. By the time the lightning strike ended, Akeno realized the monster was looking at her and it's gaze made her feel like a helpless prey that was about to be shredded into pieces. Kiba and Koneko reacted at the same time, they assaulted the monster with stabs, slashes, punches and kicks but it leap back so they attacked air. When the monster touched the ground; it leap forward targeting both close range devils with a sweeping motion with his claw. But it's attention was drawn to the side by a shout.

"Ahhhhhhh ! Boost" Issei ran to the monster with his Sacred Gear glowing. The shining coming from the jewel got the monster's attention. Long enough so that Koneko and Kiba retreated and that Issei was in punching-range, but the monster made a U-turn and struck Issei with it's tail sending him in the church's walls.

"Issei" cried Rias and as soon as she did, she drew to herself the monster's eyes. Upon realizing it, Akeno took flight and aimed her lightning at it. As lightning fell, Rias gathered her Power of Destruction in her hand and fired the black and red ball of death to the ennemy. Smoke erupted as magical attacks came in contact with their target. When it cleared, the monster moved toward a still target, Raynare who didn't understood what was happening. As it's claws neared Raynare's face, she was pushed out of death's grasp by Issei who ran from where he was previously sent crashing to her.

They were both alive, with Raynare looking at Issei with wide eyes. The monster was about to attack them again when a voice interrupted.

"Well, I didn't think I would see your ugly mug you sorry excuse for a predator" Max taunted it. He didn't look harmed but was angry, his sword strapped on his back and Kalawarner flying above him.

The monster immediately looked at him, forgetting everyone else "Hope you are ready because I am not going easy on you, you half baked Tigrex" he drew his sword and glared at the now named Tigrex, blackish thunder circling around the blade. Said Monster got on all-fours, reared it's head a little and roared. The roar sent everyone on their knees except Max. He was looking fiercely at the Tigrex, he was challenging it. What followed won't be described as a battle or a fight. It was a conflict between two beings who sought to annihilate the other, Max got stabbed trough the chest and paid the Tigrex back by running his sword through it's torso. He cut his tail, tore his wings, slashed it's legs. Whatever one would do to the other, the other would pay him back two-fold. Nobody interrupted out of fear, it was a fight to decide who is the predator and who's the prey. The fight was put to an end when the Tigrex took a step back, weakened by the hits it took and not ready to go on any longer. A disturbing smile climbed on Max's face when he saw the display of surrender, he took a step forward, then another, then started running and brought his sword down on the Tigrex's head. The monster's body went limp, stopped squirming, or growling. It's eyes rolled up and it died. Max's next action was to shout, but it was more like a roar. One of victory you could hear when you crushed your opponent. Issei unconsciously grabbed Raynare's shoulder, and Raynare grabbed Issei's hand, and Asia's body which he took in his arms during the fight. Kiba used his swords as a support to resist the tension. Koneko was behind Kiba, on the foor with her hands on her head. Rias was somehow still standing, Akeno too. Kalawarner was behind Max, somehow it was worst as she didn't really see his face and could feel more pressure because she was behind him. However what they all shared was the heavy breathing, the need to gasp air and horrified expression. They heard footsteps coming from the church's entrance. Kalawarner didn't look back as she recognize the presence from this morning.

"My, it looks as if you had a good time" Esdeath was in her original get-up with her rapier in her hand. She kept walking until she was 3 meters away from the hunter "Now I trust you are still capable of thinking" her voice had a excepting tone. Max turned his head and a manic grin found his way.

"Hey Esdeath, even though I just finished this guy I didn't have enough yet" he completely turned around and held with his right hand his sword at Esdeath "So mind if we spar a bit ? For old times sake" killing intent aimed at the blue-haired woman. Ths pressure was too much and everyone who wasn't on the ground yet was now. However Esdeath didn't move, instead a disappointed expression adorned her features.

"I have no interest in fighting you when you are like that" she herself pointed her weapon at Max "So you better calm down, or I'll freeze you to death now" as she said freeze an icy aura invaded the church. The two pressure combined were too much and most fainted, except the fallen angels and Rias. After a few moments both pressures receded and soon it was like everything that just happened was out of place. Max sighed and the energy emanating from the blade vanished.

"I got in a frenzy again did I ?" his eyes were closed, an arm resting on his sword and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, you got lucky you snapped out of it so soon. If not I would have removed you" she said it like it was a fact.

"Yeah I know" he looked around and saw the shocked expressions of Raynare, Rias and Kalawarner "Sorry about that, I would appreciate if you forget that ever happened" he strapped his sword and helped Kalawarner up. He did the same for Rias and Raynare. Esdeath watched him helping them and left without a word. Max looked at the fainted members of the ORC, and sighed again. He'll need to explain some things since they won't be able to forget it just like that, but he also remembered the reason he was called here in the first place.

"Kalawarner, take Raynare and go" he reminded her "if you want to leave now's the time" Kalawarner also remembered and went over Raynare.

"Come on Raynare, we have to go" Raynare looked at Kalawarner then at Issei and saw the bracelet he offered her on their date. Then she took one of her feathers and put it in Issei's hands. She flew off while looking at Issei and disappeared in the night. Kalawarner looked at Max and he at her. Nothing was said, Max didn't smile. Kalawarner thought about what happened today, starting this mornig to now. How he could be childish, an adult, serious or kind, then now. She needed to stay away from him, anyone would tell her to, but her answer was different from everyone's.

"Until we see each other again" she took off not missing Max's eyes widening and the smile climbing his face. After she left Rias finally made her presence known.

"I won't ask you what happened" she went over Asia's body and took her bishop piece "but they might want explanations tomorrow" she warned him and started performing the devil reincarnation ceremony.

"Yeah, but tomorrow is tomorrow" when he finished his sentence, a magic circle formed on the ground and Aria came out of it.

"Good evening Gremory-san, I am here to retrieve Max and the monster's body. I hope you'll forgive me for being hasty but I have matters to attend to" Rias greeted the fallen angel and watched as Max walked over her and disappeared in a flash.

Now Rias was left alone with every member of her peerage knocked out

"How am I going to bring them all back ?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter Among Devils

Fifth chapter is up so enjoy, there is a report on Max. Reviews and comments welcomed and still opened for suggestions.

* * *

Name: Max(Maxus) Gladius

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Physical appearance: Tall (over 180 centimeters), black hair with a white streak, dark eyes with a reddish tint, slightly tanned skin.

Personality: laid back most of the time but he is serious when needed, tend to get out of control if fights lasts, likes history and mythology, enjoys discovering new cultures (especially food)

Powers and abilities: Possess great physical abilities allowing him to fight with monsters several times bigger than him, strategic mind allowing him to come up with counter-measures in battle if needed. Accelerated body functions allowing fast healing and to recover of most wound as long as it is not on key organs. Able to use a black energy which strengthened his attacks and negates Magic.

Equipment:

\- Great Sword: Ravager Blade

\- Tactical: Flash Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Recovery Items

\- Metal Protectors

* * *

Max P.O.V

After going with Aria last night, she scolded me for getting injured like that, then I had to give my report and only after I was allowed to go home. Needless to say I was sore after all that and couldn't sleep, I just got out of my clothes and left my boxers on. But at some point in the middle of night something snuggled in my bed and pressed itself against me. That something was very comfortable and made forget how hurt my body was and fell asleep. Now this morning I wake up to find my face in a woman's bust and said woman had grabbed my head and pulled me in. Trying to focus on something else I realized she was wearing one of my T-shirts. It was then that I paid attention to the fact that her legs were wrapped with mines and that she possibly wore only panties under the shirt or nothing at all. Taking a deep breath I tried to squeeze out.

"Good morning" said Kalawarner.

General P.O.V

"Good Morning to you too" Max greeted but still engulfed by Kalawarner's breasts "Not that I don't like what is happening but you weren't here at the beginning so what happened ?" she began stroking his hair. Kalawarner was enjoying the proximity as yesterday she felt at bay.

"Well, when Raynare and I reached HQ we gave our report" she paused focusing on playing with his hair "once we did Raynare was taken away" her voice was a bit sad, unsure of what will happen to her fellow fallen angel "then I was ordered to come back to Kuoh and stay until further notice" she finished still stroking his hair, especially his white streak.

"So how come my place was your destination ?" he was kind of lost as to why the fallen angel was here in the first place.

"I want to spend more time with you" she stopped stroking his hair and actually looked at him lessening her hold "if that's okay with you"

"That's fine by me" he hesitated but said it "and sorry about what you saw last night"he was unsure whether to apologize or not "I'll explain it but not now"

"... okay but let's enjoy the moment" said moment was brought to an end when an alarm clock went off.

"I'm late !" he got out of Kalawarner's embrace and started throwing stuff around. He somehow managed to eat while putting his clothes on "Sorry but I have to run, the fridge is full so you can eat if you want" she got up and followed him in the hallway. He was putting his shoes on and turned back when he was finished and had to hold a nosebleed. The shirt she borrowed was barely covering anything and somehow he was sure she didn't have panties. Fighting his urges he got up "see you later" he left and closed the door. Kalawarner was smiling at the entire display, she thought it was cute. After a moment she went into his kitchen and opened the fridge and she saw a lot of food, some of it only needed to be heat up, some on the contrary needed to be cooked. She deduced he knew how to cook. The entrance door opened at that moment. Kalawarner thought Max forgot something and went back to the hallway, only it wasn't Max.

"Oh, what are you doing here ?" Esdeath stood in the entrance with a smirk on her face.

* * *

At school

Max managed to reach school in time, but he was hungry as he didn't eat nearly enough. On his way he came across Rias.

"Good morning Gremory-san" he greeted her with a smile

"Good morning to you as well Max-san" she could swear she saw the tick mark when she added the '-san'. Akeno was beside her and giggled at Max's apparent annoyance.

"Hello to you too Akeno-san" Max said noticing the giggling

"Fufu, good morning Max-san" she teased him, as some kind of payback for what happened last night. The tick mark appeared but disappeared just as soon.

"Please, you can drop the '-san' " the bell went off "I'll see you later" he waved at them, and when he got out of hearing range Akeno spoke to Rias.

"Are you sure it is safe to act like nothing happened last night with him ?" Akeno asked worriedly, and you couldn't blame her.

"Yes, I don't think he is a bad person. Everyone has issues, and they try to resolve them" she walked to her classroom, soon followed by Akeno.

Lunch break

"What an idiot !" Max cursed, he left so quickly he forgot to bring his lunch. And his wallet was empty, courtesy of Aria after last night's stunt. His stomach growling did not help his raising hunger.

He was laying down and trying to ignore the rumbling sound.

"Um, are you okay ?" Max looked up and saw the blond nun from all the fallen angel incident looking down at him, she was wearing the school's uniform.

"Yeah, I forgot to pack my lunch so I am dying from hunger" he joked but the nun's reaction made him face-palm.

"Oh no, it's terrible ! You should pray the Lord while you-ahhhh" she suddenly grabbed her head in pain. Of course that would happen, he knew she became a devil trough reincarnation and now praying God would only end up in pain.

"Stop, that was a joke. Now a devil praying is not a good idea since you'll just end up crying" he pat her head as he spoke, the gesture eased the pain and she looked up at him.

"Asia ! There you are" Issei ran to her and saw the hunter. Seeing him Issei remembered what occurred and sweated.

"Issei-san, over here" she waved at the brunette then looked at the man who patted her head "how did you know I was a..." she didn't want to say it. Issei was standing behind her.

"I saw the ceremony you went trough to become one, but don't worry if you stay with Rias you won't become a cliché devil. Not all devils are bad, some yes but not most" he reassured her, then his stomach growled. He chuckled as he rubbed it.

"What is your name ?" Asia asked the hunter

"I'm Max, no '-san', and I'll be your senpai for a while" he smiled at her.

"Then would like to eat with us ?" she offered, Issei tried to swallow thorns.

"Sure, I'll be glad too" he got up and followed.

Before class started again

"See you at the club room Asia" Issei and Max left Asia as they walked to their own class. They didn't talk until Max broke the silence.

"Hey Issei I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want you to see me like that" Issei looked at him, Max was looking up "I have problems to take care of, and what happened last night was a part of it" he said to the wielder of the Boosted Gear "To apologize if you want some help to get stronger tell me and I'll help okay" he stopped and put his hand out for Issei to shake. Issei believed the hunter and shook his hand.

"Thank you senpai, then how are you so strong ? I mean you are human right ?" Issei started talking to Max until they reached their classroom.

After class, ORC clubroom

"Okay I wanted to apologize for losing it last night" Max had in front of him all the devils, Asia included. He felt he needed to apologize, so he did.

"But why did you lose it in the first place Senpai ?" Issei asked as he raised his hand. Max thought about it then sighed.

"It has something to do with how we are stronger than most human" his pointed his head "as you know, humans should only be able to use a very small part of their brain, limiting them by nature" he paused for a second "well, we are able to use much more. Both our bodies and our brains are trained to push those limits. Problem is that things that would also be delayed are happening faster, meaning we lose it faster for instance. But yesterday's monster was a brute-type wyvern, meaning it tends to be even more violent than most, bringing out even worse reactions" he let the information sunk in "but don't worry that won't happen again anytime soon, so don't think about it" he finished with a smile. Kiba stepped forward.

"Does your training method apply to everyone ?"

"I'm not sure" he brought his hand to his chin, Kiba's shoulders fell a bit " but I can make up something that will help you" he smiled when he saw Kiba's face brightened. Koneko also came forward, she had a troubled expression.

"Do... you know what senjustu is ?" she hesitant, Rias eye's widened after hearing Koneko's question.

"... sorry can't say I do. Should I ?"

"No, forget it" she shook her head and sat on the couch. Akeno was making tea, Asia was wondering what they were talking about, Rias cleared her throat.

"That should be about it for today, now I need to talk with Max-san (cue tick mark) so come back in a short while" her peerage obliged. After the door was closed Rias sat on the desk.

"About the fallen angel, I would appreciate if Raynare didn't appear before Issei again" her tone promised pain if it did happen "she caused enough damage as it is"

"I don't really have any control over the matter, but you might be surprised has to how things can unfold" Rias rose her eyebrows "now the senjustu issue. I kinda lied actually, the energy we use to fight is linked to the thing you called senjustu, I'm not really sure how though. But I also heard it after going through criminals files, in the 'Black Cat' file to be accurate" he admitted. Rias closed her eyes and sighed. She was about to tell him when he held his hand up "Don't, whatever you are going to tell me is not my place to know, unless Koneko herself tells me" he crossed his arms and his gaze hardened. Rias was surprised but smiled.

"You are a kind person, despite what people may think after last night" she added the last part in amused tone. Max sighed in desperation.

"You are not going to just forget it are you ?"

"Well, who knows ? Maybe if I could also call in a favor" she had a sly smirk on her face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, although I might consider it" he smiled his usual smile. He looked at the clock and started walking toward the exit.

"See you later Buchou"

* * *

At Max's place

Max P.O.V

I finally got home, I was reaching for the door knob and thinking about was to eat when the smell hit me. It smelt like cooked meat with spices, and I liked it. I opened the door with key, got out of my shoes, dropped my bag in the entrance and walked in the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of Kalawarner cooking and smiling a bit as she did.

"Good evening" I casually greeted her. She was so focused in what she was doing that seeing me surprised her, she quickly got over her surprise.

"G-good evening" she stuttered a bit, it was cute "did you have a good day ?" she actually smiled a bit.

"Good, what about yours ? Did anything happened ?" she slightly shifted, anybody would have missed it.

"Not really, I went through your things a bit and flew over the town a bit" that was a lie "after that I decided to prepare something"

"Well judging by the smell it will be great" I walked in the kitchen and caught a very familiar scent "but I thought it was the host job to make sure his guest was well"

"But it would also be rude for the guest to just watch the host without doing anything" she got out of the kitchen and put the food on the table "the food is ready" she sat at the table.

"Okay I'm going to wash my hands" it took me 5 seconds, and before going back in the room I leaned on the wall and listened to her. She sighed and was taping her fingers on the table repeatedly, whatever Esdeath did when she came must have made Kalawarner nervous. After another 10 seconds I came in the room.

"Done" I sat down "thanks for the food" and we dug in. I made small attempts to speak but it didn't last. When we finished eating, I decided to confront her.

"So what did really happen this morning ?" she was still sitting in front of me, but she still shifted a bit "I know Esdeath came here and the fact you are nervous is going to make feel nervous as well, so did she say something that hurt you ?" it was in Esdeath's nature to criticize those she deemed weak, so it would explain why Kalawarner was acting like this.

"... she said something about you, about what happened last night" she confessed, so it was actually about me.

_Flashback, General P.O.V_

"_Oh, what are you doing here ?" Esdeath asked. The woman didn't stop getting out of her shoes as she spoke._

"_... It is not of your concern" Kalawarner was irritated by the ice-blue haired women, she seemed close to Max and could even come and go in his place. Esdeath smirk slightly increased at the answer._

"_That is were you are wrong. Everything that may make him weaker or stronger is my problem" she walked toward Kalawarner and stopped at her level. The two women were looking at each other, gauging each other._

"_Why would you care for what makes him weaker or stronger ?" Kalawarner didn't waver under the woman stare's, this made Esdeath lose her smirk a bit._

"_He is one of the only person who can fight me, so I am making sure he will keep becoming stronger. Until we have the fight that will determine whoever is the true monster" Kalawarner didn't understand what she was talking about in the slightest._

"_Monster ? What are talking about, aren't you human ?" Kalawarner was lost, wondering whether the woman in front was crazy or not. Esdeath lost a smirk, then she laughed as if Kalawarner said something stupid._

"_Human ? Can you say that after witnessing what he did yesterday's night ?" Esdeath walked past Kalawarner and had her back face the fallen angel "Would a human be able to do that ?" next thing Kalawarner knew was that the whole entrance was frozen, a thick layer of ice covering everything. She was dumb founded, when did the ice form and how did a human was capable of such feat ?_

"_Keep in mind that Max under his thin layer of skin has a beast which is only waiting to be unleashed on the world, and when he will, everything will change" Kalawarner didn't move, too stunned by what she saw and heard. Esdeath was gone, and she stood there frozen like the ice around her._

Flashback end

Max P.O.V

"So she told you about how we are monsters that are waiting to tore each other ?" I said trying to put it in a short way. She hesitantly nodded "Well she is right, the both of us have something that makes us different from humans, or most beings. You saw a glimpse of it last night, when I started acting like a crazy sociopath. That's not what I actually act like when I'm in a real frenzy" I decided to told her "I actually completely stop speaking or show emotions, I just obliterate whatever stand in my way, I don't care what is it as long as it breathes. Yesterday, I wanted to show the Tigrex who's stronger and it got over my head" I leaned back in my chair and watched her reaction, but they weren't any.

"So you won't act any different unless you fight with something ?" her voice made it sound like she was hoping for something.

"Yeah, or if someone do things I hate. But otherwise yes, I won't act any different" I tried to convince her, but she was still unsure.

"And... do I make you weaker ?" that actually surprised me, I thought about it. I felt somehow peaceful around her, she was quiet most of the time but it was nice and she had no problems talking with me, and more than anything I actually liked being with her, if anything I wanted to protect her. My eyes widened _'wait, I like her there's no use denying it. Should I accept those feelings ?' _I didn't know what to say, a part of me wanted to accept those feelings while another was telling me not too, probably the influence of Esdeath. But while I was debating with myself Kalawarner did something I was not prepared to.

Kalawarner's P.O.V

Seeing him hesitate made me hurt me. I knew that pain, it was the same kind of pain that made me a fallen. But this time I would do what I can. It doesn't matter if we met yesterday, that I don't know much about him, or anything else.

General P.O.V

Max was embraced from behind by Kalawarner. He turned his head and eyes met.

"You don't make me weaker, if anything I just want to get stronger" he cupped her face "so don't worry about it" his forehead touched hers and he closed his eyes "I... like you, even if it's been a little time since we met I feel good when I'm with you" he opened his eyes and a gentle smile came across his face "what about you" Kalawarner had the same smile as him on her face.

"I want to know more about you and I want to be with you" they fell in a comfortable silence, but it was interrupted as someone knocked at the door. Max groaned, stood up, and went to answer the door. Kalawarner was few steps behind, happy with how things turned up. Max opened the door and standing on the door step was a girl around 14 years old, who had brown hair with black tips. Her eyes were green. She had fair skin and was wearing a white dress. Before Kalawarner could say 'who or what' the girl jumped at Max and tackled him to the ground. It greatly annoyed Kalawarner to see her 'boyfriend' tackled by another girl, so she got ready separating them until she realized the girl was crying.

"Selene, what are you doing here and why are you crying ?" Max was rubbing the back of his head which hit the ground first thing.

"Idiot, you didn't give any news the last few days so we got worried. I decided to come here and see how you were doing " she was still crying, but it looked like a child's pout. Kalawarner was lost, they knew each other it was obvious but as to how she couldn't tell.

"Things got pretty complicated, so I didn't have that much free time" he chuckled, it wasn't a lie, well most of it. Selene seemed to buy it, then she looked upwards and saw Kalawarner and immediately.

"Who is she ?" her tone was less than pleasant and annoyed Kalawarner. Max remembered that Kalawarner was behind him, and it took him less than a second to understand the situation. Selene was overprotective of the people she liked, and Kalawarner and he were going to be a lot closer from now on. _'Shit' _he actually mentally cursed. I decided tone things down a bit.

"Oh yeah, I better introduce you to one another" Selene was still glancing(glaring) at the older woman, Kalawarner doing the same. The latter was annoyed as to why this girl walked in and talked with her boyfriend and apparently had a close relationship. She midway in her thoughts. _'Boyfriend' _she mused and went in her own little word. Noticing Max was trying to get up Selene got off him and stoop up and Max as well. He coughed and put a hand on top of Selene's head.

"Okay, Kalawarner" said person stopped her musings and refocused "this here is Selene and she's my little sister" the girl puffed her chest in agreement, like she took pride in that statement. Kalawarner wondered why. Max then went over Kalawarner, got behind and put his hands on her shoulders "Selene this is Kalawarner" he hesitated "she's a very special friend" Kalawarner was a bit sad about the way he put them, but she understood since they barely did anyhitng together. However Kalawarner's hand reached Max's. His little sister saw that but made no comment. Then a phone rang "sorry it's mine, I'll be back in a bit" he went in kitchen. When he left the entrance, Selene walked to Kalawarner and eyed her, which was funny since she was shorter.

"...he likes you" Kalawarner's eyes narrowed, she thought the girl was going to go all 'Onii-sama' is mine or something so what happened next surprised her "that's good" Selene smiled as she said that.

"What do you mean ?" Kalawerner wondered if it was the same than a moment ago. Selene looked elsewhere then sighed, a troubled expression adorning her features

"Max went through an extremely hard time and had to trouble to reconnect. During that period he was always distant, even to us his family. Even if he seems better now, he still suffers from it and I was against him coming here alone at first" she paused and then looked at Kalawarner then a smile, similar to Max's, appeared on her face "but maybe I, no we can leave him to you" she finished, Kalawarner smiled at the girl in front of her and was about to say 'Of course she could' or 'You didn't need to tell me' but she couldn't "But even if you have some extra points you'll need to work hard if you want to stay ahead of the others" a smirk was plastered on her face as a dark aura manifested around Kalawarner when 'others' were mentioned.

"What others ?" her voice was emotionless but one would think otherwise.

"Well he is pretty popular back home but you'll have to ask him about the details" she made to go in the kitchen but stopped before entering the room "also you'll need to get stronger if you want to stay on the top" she join her brother while Kalawarner thought about everything, Max was strong and wherever he came from he was popular so she had competition. _'Hmpf, keep dreaming I'll be the one at the top' _and she also entered the kitchen smirking.

"Okay thanks, you are a big help as always" he hung up and looked at the both of them noticing the tension being gone and them smirking, smelled like trouble. But he smiled nonetheless.

"I was about to take a stroll, wanna come ?" they knew that 'stroll' implied much more than walking, Kalawarner would used this chance to understand him better while Selene wanted to spend some time with her big brother.

"Of course" "Sure" came both responses at the same time, they looked at each other and let out a small laugh. And so they went strolling.

* * *

Later that night, Kalawarner P.O.V

So far the stroll has been refreshing, after leaving the flat we decided to go on of a building to begin. The climbing went surprisingly fast considering they didn't have wings like I did, using the edges as footholds they leap floor to floor with easiness, while talking about the place they came from. I was shocked at first to hear there was a another world like that but it made sense since it would explain how they could be so strong, they even spoke about the town they grow up in, and the Training School. Selene told her that those who wanted to become hunter were taken in early and normally graduated around 18. But they were exception, then she pointed at Max and explained he along some of his classmates graduated 2 years earlier and were nicknamed the 'Genereation of Hope' and that each one of them specialized in a weapon. Which led to topic as to why Max used a sword that big, and Max answered that they took skill tests and try to find the most compatible weapon. Selene explained that Great Swords are taken lightly because they are regarded as heavy, could not cause as much damage as hammers, and couldn't be used like Long Swords. But she added that Max proved them wrong, but the latter quickly dismissed the incoming praise from his little sister. Now we stood on the building rooftop and I was wondering what was next.

"What about a little work out ? A race from here to there" Selene pointed a convenience store a good distance away, I felt at advantage thanks to my wings so I made this challenge even more interesting.

"The winner gets to ask a favor from one of the loser how does that sound ?" I said with confidence, who wouldn't. Selene smirked.

"You're on !" she got ready, both she and I looking at Max who smiled and also got ready.

"Ready ?... GO !" Max gave the signal and I flew off full speed to the goal. I quickly took a look behind and saw Selene literally bouncing off one roof to another and managed to be just behind me. I smirked thinking I won and looked back excepting to see Max but he wasn't there. Instead I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see said person smiling a playful smile at me. He kissed me on the cheek and dropped on one of the roof below us and kicked it propelling him ahead of me. _'Not this time' _I concentrated my power in my wings and went even faster slowly catching up to him but he saw me and started leaping, allowing him keep his distance. Just as I was about to fly faster, Selene appeared in my field of vision and aiming for Max. And succeeded as she managed to tackle him, she looked at me and mentioned for me to go ahead with a smirk. _'Thank you' _I mentally thanked the girl for giving me this chance, and even though Max managed to catch up a bit I won. I breathed and sighed in relief, Max was pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering something about 'should have known'. But he stopped seconds later and congratulated me.

"So what is going to be your prize ?" I thought about it, what could I ask him. Right now I wanted to spend time him right now.

"Let's go on a date, and a real one" I requested, but I'm made it sound like an order. His smile came again.

"Sure, whenever you want" then we heard a cough, I looked back and it was Selene.

"Well not to interrupt or anything but we have things to do so I suggest we call it a night" she went to her brother and hug him. Then she came to me "A pleasure meeting Kalawarner" she mentionned for me to lean forward and whispered in my ear "I can give some tips if you want" she smirked as I did.

"You sure, you can bunk at my place you know" Max offered her sister, but the latter shoo her head.

"Don't worry I already have a place. See you !" she ran, leaving me and Max.

"Then we go home now" he offered his hand, I took it and we headed back to his place.

"I've been wondering, I can only see you in the mornings and evenings during the week. So how about you try to find something at Kuoh, I know it is devil's territory so it is simply a suggestion" he said out of nowhere. I was about to say no because I would walk five steps that I would end up dead. But maybe...

"I'll think about it" I grasped his hand stronger and we fell in a comfortable silence. But was I surprised when we got back.

* * *

General P.O.V

Max unlocked the door and they came in. Max switched the lights on and saw something that wasn't there earlier.

"A package ?" he said after noticing the mysterious object, while he was closing the door Kalawarner examined it. It was roughly the size of a suit case and she saw a name tag on it. It was meant for her.

"It's for me" she started tearing the paper.

"Wait does that mean someone else know where I live ?" he sighed in annoyance, Kalawarner had finished opening the package. It contained 3 suits, the kind you can actually wear in public or working places, history books, files and a note that she read out loud.

"Your mission is to attend Kuoh Academy as a History Teacher, you'll find everything you need in the package" her eyes had widened to comic proportions and Max had to resist the urge to laugh "P.S: while I agree with your choice of clothes, teaching with those in a school wouldn't give you a good image" she finished reading and saw at the bottom of the note that it was signed by Azazel. Kalawarner stopped functioning while Max was laughing about the situation. When he stopped laughing he breathed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like your boss had the same idea as I did" she looked at him and saw with a toothy smile "look forward to be with you Kalawarner-sensei" somehow he hit a nerve because Kalawarner started chasing after him. When they calmed down, they went to bed. At first Kalawarner slept in the guest room, but after a while she didn't feel comfortable so she joined Max and fell asleep shortly after. They were both strangely tired so they welcomed sleep's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter Among Devils

Chapter 6 is up, reviews or comments still welcomed.

And if you have ideas I'm also listening.

* * *

The next morning

Kalawarner P.O.V

When I woke up I felt arms around me and breathing on my neck. _' I haven't felt like this in a long time' _I thought. I closed my eyes and tempted to go back to sleep. But Max steered, starting to wake up.

"Good morning" he said in a half-sleep voice, without moving his arms.

"Good morning to you too" I didn't want to move, even if we would still see each other from now on at his school. But the alarm went off, Max groaned but still got up. I was disappointed when he stopped embracing me. He kissed me on the cheek and got up. He gathered his clothes and left the room. I waited a bit, then started getting dressed. I got out of his shirt I borrowed and put on one the suit given to me in the package. It was a black trench coat top with a white shirt, and a skirt that went at her mid-thighs. I understood why I needed something more sober to teach in school. I exited the room and went in the kitchen where Max was dressed in the school's uniform. He was in the middle of making breakfast.

"Want fried eggs ?" he was taking out whatever was needed, I noticed his breakfast was more occidental than Japanese.

"Please" I found myself in an awkward situation as I didn't know what to do. I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned around.

"Don't worry, you can sit down I'll bring the food in a minute" he reassured as if he knew what I was thinking. And so I sit and soon we ate. During the meal he told what I needed to know about Kuoh, such as the Teachers Room or whatever. When we finished eating we left for school. As we neared the school I noticed that students were looking at us, I wondered why. Max talked about his crazy routine, because of his foreign look girls would ask him out or boys would hate. Although he had easier than Kiba, I learned that he was Rias Gremory's Knight, who was called the Prince of Kuoh. I could see the school's gate and the ever increasing looks of the students. At the gate a teacher came to us, he was slightly shorter than I was, sported a goatee and had dark brown hair.

"Excuse me but what business do you have here ?" he asked me, but I had the impression he was checking me out for some reason.

"I have been enrolled here as a History Teacher starting today, my name is Kaya Walker" they changed my name to sound more human than my actual name. The man then looked at Max then at me.

"Hmm, yes I remember receiving a notice" he then turned toward Max "go on ahead young man. I'll take care of the rest" he then brought back his attention to me. But Max wasn't finished.

"Weren't you supposed to watch the gate ? Plus there is someone behind you" Max said, the teacher turned around and his face became white when he saw the young bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes who was standing behind him. I didn't know why he looked mortified.

"Sensei, surely you weren't thinking of leaving your post ? While our students are most capable of showing the new teacher around" the way she said it felt like cold shards and pain awaited the one who would say otherwise.

"N-no, of course not" he chuckled awkwardly, while sending a glare toward Max who played the innocent.

"Now" the girl looked at me suspiciously "Max-san (cue tick mark) would you escort Walker-sensei to the teacher's room please" she asked him in a normal tone compared to the other teacher.

"No problem Shitori-san" he said in a 'yes ma'am' manner. As he showed me the way and we were going the teacher stopped Max.

"Could you just explain why you were walking together with Walker-sensei ?" I swore he sneered, especially when I realized a lot of people were looking at us. But Max answer made him shut up.

"I met her on my way here, Walker-sensei didn't know precisely where was Kuoh Academy Sensei so I showed her the way up here" he said smiling, some of the girls around us blushed when they saw his smile which annoyed me "why ? Are you thinking there is another reason" he asked in an innocent manner, which effectively worked on everyone, except Shitori and the man.

"No, I wasn't implying anything. Now be on your way" he send us off, Shitori still looking at me.

After leading me to the Teacher's lounge he wished me good luck and left. I prepared myself for what I will now do.

General P.O.V

Max walked in his classroom, greeting his classmates. He went over Rias and Akeno.

"Akeno-san, Gremory-san good morning" he said as he was standing next to the two of them.

"Good morning Gladius-san (cue double tick mark) ufufu" Akeno greeted him and let out small laugh at the reaction she got out of it.

"Hello Max-san, I trust you are ready for a new day" Rias used his name and even though she added the '-san' he seemed pretty happy with that.

"Of course" he nodded with a smile "and I need to speak to you about something later, that also concern you Akeno-san" he then head over to his seat leaving the two beautiful girls. A while after the bell went off and the teacher from the gate came in the classroom.

"Good morning to you all. Starting today there will be a new history teacher" he looked toward the door "Come in Walker-sensei" has the blue haired fallen angel walked in the classroom, the boys were drooling at their new teacher and the girls were admiring her. She wrote her name on the board and introduced herself.

"I am Kaya Walker, I look forward to spending this year with you" she sported a small smile, and gave a quick glance toward Max who went unnoticed by all, if not for the the teacher and the two devils in the classroom.

At lunch break

Max was sitting in his tree and eating. This tree was his hiding spot as no one ever came near it. In front of him was Kalawarner who was also eating.

"So how was your first half day of teaching ?" he asked while looking at her, she was focused on her lunch box, so she wasn't looking at him at the moment.

"Better than I excepted, I was thinking they make a lot of noise or keep asking me questions unrelated to school" her tone didn't give away any particular emotion but Max wanted to tease her a bit.

"Well how could they when they were too stunned by your beauty" he complimented her and saw the wanted reaction. She stopped eating and blushed.

"W-what are you saying ?" she looked at him, a bit red and Max couldn't help but smirked.

"Didn't think you would get flustered" he regretted as Kalawarner blush disappeared, she put her meal to the side and approached him on all fours, like a cat. She was extremely close to him, and blew in his ear, which made him flustered. She then leaned back so that they could look at each other.

"Who's flustered now ?" she asked in a playful way, Max blush went away and a smile made it's way instead.

"Guess it's me" he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned on him as he was leaning on the tree trunk. "Is that teacher bothering you ?" his voice was a bit concerned.

"Not really, he volunteered to accompany me to the classroom and tried to ask me questions but I said I was already seeing someone" she explained while making herself comfortable in the hunter's embrace. Max smiled at both her answer and the display of affection.

"That's good. He'll probably stop bothering you now" he said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. "You know you don't have to hide, Koneko" he said as he looked at the tree base. Kalawarner did opened her eyes and looked at the same spot he did and saw the white haired girl come out. She stiffened a bit, remembering that she was a devil from Rias Gremory's peerage.

"Sorry Senpai, I didn't want to disturb the two of you" she said in a emotionless tone.

"How about you come up here Koneko" the girl was about to shook her head when Max took out a lollipop out of nowhere "you sure, cause I've got sweets and I'm not sure I can finish them all by myself" Koneko face remained emotionless but her body was trembling and her gaze set on the sugary treat.

"Okay Senpai" she let her desires come on the top. She climbed the tree, got the sweets from Max and sat while eating them. Max and Kalawarner got back to how they were before the first year came. They spent the rest of the break relaxing like that, Koneko too as she got sweets and a quiet place to eat them. This moment was however brought to an end as the dreaded sound of the bell went off. They went to their respective classrooms and attend for the remainder of the day.

End of the day, teacher lounge

Kalawarner ended the day with a surprisingly high note in her opinion, she might actually begin to like the job she thought. Plus she got to see Max often and teach some things she saw. Her musings were brought to an end by Nishi-sensei, the teacher that kept bothering her.

"Walker-sensei what are your plans for the evening ?" he asked in an informal tone, that annoyed her because she already made it clear that she wasn't interested in him the least.

"Sorry Nishi-sensei, but that does not concern you" she laced her voice with annoyance and hoped he would let go already, she made to live but he told next made her eyes narrow.

"But somehow it would concern Max-san, you kept glancing at him during the time you were introduced to your class" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what are referring to Nishi-sensei, all I did was to see that there was in my class the student that helped me on my way here this morning. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to leave" but Nishi didn't stop.

"Then you wouldn't mind if something were to happen to him would you" she froze, the idea made her laugh as Max was stronger than her and possibly more than most devils in this school, and this man would threaten him, but it also made her angry that someone would threaten him. She was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. The door was slid open and Koneko came in the room.

"Pardon the intrusion" she bowed "but would it be possible for Walker-sensei to come to the Occult Research Club room ?" her voice as emotionless as ever. Kalawarner became nervous, since Max told that is was the devils meeting place, but still Max was in the club so he would probably be there as well. That made her smile.

"Of course, I will be with you in a bit" she turned toward Nishi "Sorry Nishi-sensei, but I do not understand what you are talking about and would recommend you not threaten students because you assume things" she said as she left. Koneko led her toward the old building. They walked in silence, until they reached the room's door. Koneko knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a voice from inside. Koneko pushed the door opened and Kalawarner saw the room occupants. Rias Gremory was leaning on the desk, Kiba Yuuto was standing behind one the couch, Akeno Himejima was sitting the opposing couch, Issei Hyodou was sitting in the couch the closest to the door. Koneko made her way toward this couch and sat. Kalawarner didn't see Max and she felt her nervosity come back full throttle. Asia Argento, Kalawarner wasn't surprised to see her with the devils, was sitting on the same couch as Issei.

"Fallen Angel Kalawarner, what did you come for in this school ?" Rias's tone was threatening to say the least, Kalawarner could say she was ordered but she would be asked why was she given such orders, and Kalawarner didn't know. But a knock was heard. Kalawarner felt relief as she knew who was there, but Rias knew as well as she was massaging her head in frustration. "Come in" she said not stopping rubbing her head.

"Good evening" Max came in the room, unaffected by the obvious tension "if I'm going to give you a headache each time I walk through the old building you'll end up with gray hair faster than your average guy" he joked at the red-haired predicament, it made Akeno giggle earning a glare from her king. Kalawarner got the general idea as to why Rias Gremory acted this way, Max was unaffected by most magic so detections spells didn't either, and the corridors leading to this room were filled with those spells.

"I am just going to give up" she sighed at the hunter who walked over Kalawarner "back to the issue at hand, why are you here Fallen Angel ? The administration got no problems with your enrollment, although the administration is controlled by devils you got in either way" she was glaring daggers at the fallen angel. Kalawarner was defenseless, she was alone in a room full of devils, she was about to flee when a hand reminded her she wasn't alone was on her shoulder.

"Well I can testify that she actually doesn't know the reason she is here" Max said in a voice that hid no lies with his ever present smile "Basically she was ordered to act as a teacher with no viable reason" Rias looked at him, then at Kalawarner.

"So she didn't come here for any harmful reasons ?" she sais still doubtful of the fallen angel. And surprisingly Issei came to the rescue.

"Buchou, actually when we went to save Asia she was the one who told her where to find her" Issei said looking at Rias, then at Kalawarner "I don't think she is a bad person" he finished with a small smile while scratching his face. Kalawarner's eyes widened at the Boosted Gear wielder, she didn't think that the boy she attacked would help her.

"I agree with Issei-kun Buchou. She did help us" Kiba added his two cents, and Koneko nodded as well. Akeno didn't look that pleased with the events but said nothing.

"... Fallen Angel Kalawarner, will you attempt anything while staying at Kuoh Academy ?" Rias asked Kalawarner straight to her face. Kalawarner could just say no and do otherwise. But she wasn't interested in doing anything to the devils because she ordered to and because she had other things she wanted to do, she looked at Max.

"I will not, you do not need to worry over my actions" Kalawarner affirmed to the red haired devil. The pressure gradually disappeared. Then Max clapped his hands.

"Okay now that this is out of the way, you said you needed me for something" he changed the topic, Kalawarner mentally thanked him.

"Yes actually, I was planning to give familiars to both Issei and Asia as they have been working hard to get contracts, but lately rumors have been going around saying that unknown monsters appeared on the Familiar Forest and they were quite violent, so I was thinking that maybe you could be interested" Rias smiled as she saw Max smirk at the idea, he could see something cool and so his job just perfect.

"I'm in" then his smirk morphed to wondering expression "but why didn't tell me earlier ?"

"Because the Familiar Forest is only available once evey full moon. So I didn't really thought about it until now" she admitted. Max shrugged.

"Can Kalawarner come too ?" he asked out of nowhere, said person looked at him like he was crazy.

"... Why ?" Rias didn't harbor any bad feelings in her voice, but was just wondering why she should invite Kalawarner.

"The more the merrier they say, and Kalawarner is interested by the whole monster thing so if there really are monsters in this forest I can show her" the first reason while the second made more reason.

"You are interested by those monsters ?" Rias asked Kalawarner directly. Kalawarner indeed found something interesting as they were monsters immune to magic and came from the same place as Max, so yes she was interested.

"Yes, I find it truly intriguing that monsters that reject the supernatural world exist and that we had no idea of their existence until now" she said, it wasn't the whole reason but a pretty big part of it.

"Then I don't see why not, but keep in mind that it is devil territory" she agreed, it made Kalawarner a bit happy as she nodded with a small smile. Then a knock was heard on the door. And the entire student council entered the room.

"Hello Sona" the older members of the ORC greeted the student council, while the newest didn't know what was happening. Rias explained that the student council were actually devils as well and explained Sona status as the next Sitri head. Then Sona noticed both Max and Kalawarner, the former was leaning against the couch and the latter standing besides him.

"What are they doing here Rias ?" she asked her childhood friend.

"Well Kalawarner-san was ordered to come here although she don't know, and Max is..." Rias tried to find the words to describe the situation with the hunter, but there wasn't anyway to make it simple. Max seeing Rias having problems sighed, got on his feet and walked over the two kings.

"To make it simple, me and other people were sent across the world to prevent a situation from happening, I was the one sent in Japan" he whispered to Sona, who's narrowed her eyes.

"What situation if I may ask ?" she wasn't prepared for his answer.

"Well, I can say describe at least two of them. One would be the discovery of the supernatural world, the other would be the end of said world as you know it" he said in a serious tone that let no room for doubt. She was shocked by his claim, Rias nodding her head didn't help "But I won't talk about it now, however I'll need to talk about it with you"

"...Understood" she also nodded.

"Sona I wanted you to meet my pawn and my new bishop" she introduced Issei.

"I also have a new pawn" Sona did the same for Saji. And the both finished arguing about their value as pawns and so on. Then Saji revealed that he was going to have a familiar, which Issei answered by saying he also got the right, and before it could escalate Max bonked their heads making them unconscious. But the damage was done as now the rivalry started between the Kings, because they could go to the Familiar Forest only once every full moon.

"Come on, how did it end up like that ?" he sighed rubbing his temple while Kalawarner giggled a bit at the situation. Then Saji regained consciousness and saw Kalawarner, he got up and walked over her. He grasped her right hand.

"Walker-sensei, I had to idea you were part-" the next words died in his mouth as he was sent crashing in the wall at the opposite end of the room. Everyone watched the unmoving devil then the one who throw him and who was dusting his hands.

"What ?" Max said like it was perfectly normal "Anyway, just settle it without too much damage will you ?" Both Kings looked at each other and smiled.

Later, Max's place

"Phew, that was stressful" he complained while stretching, they just got back and the both were tired. Max perked up after sniffing the air "While I don't really mind people that I know in my place, could you please not hide Esdeath ?" when he said Esdeath Kalawarner stiffened anr remembered the blue-haired woman. The memory sent chills through her body.

"Huh, senses still sharp as ever" Kalawarner looked back and saw her. Esdeath eyes settled on Kalawarner "it looks like you didn't part from him" her tone was icy but Kalawarner didn't waver.

"I didn't and I won't" she stood up to the general with as much defiance she could muster, Esdeath laughed.

"You aren't as cowardly as I first thought you would be, that's good" she smiled then looked at Max "I came across something troubling while scouting" she handed Max a necklace. But Kalawarner found it familiar for some reason. She looked at Max's face and saw his suspicious eyes.

"Where did you find ?" he still eyes the necklace in his hand, like it was bad news.

"It was around the neck of a Rathalos I slayed, and it acted different from what it's size suggested" she reported in a soldier fashion. They stood quiet, Max looked up at Esdeath.

"Thanks I will look into it, have a good night" he waved at the exiting bluenette, and went into his room. Kalawarner was going to follow him when Esdeath called out to her.

"You should be ready because things will get hectic pretty soon" she closed the door, leaving the fallen angel pondering on the meaning of her words. But she joined Max in his bedroom. He was lying down on the bed with his hand holding up the necklace. He saw Kalawarner coming in and sighed.

"What got you so down ?" she asked as she sat beside his head, usually he was laid back or smiling so seeing him worry like this made her worry as well. He handed her the necklace and she examined it, the jewel looked like a Katana and it was held by a black cord. There was some kind of symbol on the blade.

"This is the necklace you receive when you finish the Training School, this is the proof that you are a Hunter" he explained while taking out his "But there is also engraved on it the name of the Hunter , this way if we know who has gone missing" his tone was grim "But this one has a little problem to it" he frowned as he said it.

"What do you mean ?" she took both of the necklace but didn't see what he was talking about.

"Normally they are made from a special ore that is practically unbreakable, it's called Purecrystal" he pointed to his necklace "then there is this one which is not made from Purecrystal" he pointed the other "And the strange thing is that despite not being the same necklace, it is made to look like the original, even the symbols are there I mean" he let out a frustrated sigh. Kalawarner examined the necklaces a bit, then put them on the nightstand. She grasped the sides of Max head and made him lay down in her lap. He looked up at her, breathed and started relaxing. She smiled at him.

"Feeling better ?" she didn't actually need to ask as she only needed to compare his face from 10 seconds to now.

"Right now, I feel a lot better" he closed his eyes, enjoying the the proximity. Kalawarner leaned forward, Max opened his eyes and brought his hand to her to caress her face. She grabbed his hand and both stared at each other. Then a growling was heard, Max looked down at his stomach who was crying from hunger. This made Kalawarner chuckle. Max laughed too, they got up and went in the kitchen.

After dinner

Kalawarner was taking a shower and Max was reading a book on the 2nd World War, so far school had been easy, most subjects were a walk in the park, the hardest was Japanese but he managed just fine. So he got bored sometimes, but Aria recommended him some books on history and was pretty happy with the book choice. The door to his bedroom opened and had to resist the urge to blush. Kalawarner again wore one his shirts which was slightly too big for her, and she was still soaked from the shower making the piece of cloth wet and somehow see through. Kalawarner smiled at the reaction and joined him in the bed. They switched the light off, and were able to see each other thanks to the moonlight. Kalawarner move her body as closed as she could and Max's embrace strengthened as she closed the distance. Then their lips captured each other, it wasn't long but it felt like a long time passed before they parted. Once they parted they fell asleep.

The next morning

They woke up completely refreshed. Max kissed Kalawarner a good morning which she gladily accepted. Then they ate breakfast and decided that Max would leave early so that they wouldn't be bothered like they were yesterday by Nishi. As Kalawarner walked to the school, some students came to talk to her. They asked where she came from or why did she came to school with Max the day before. But she managed pretty well in her opinion. She went through the gate without greeting Nishi and walked straight to the school building passing by the sports field where a lot of people were gathered. A student ran in the tennis field direction and Kalawarner asked her what was going on.

"Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai are competiting against the student council president and vice-president" the girl was squealing in delight. That disturbed Kalawarner a bit, but she went along with the flow and decided to also watch the match. She was surprised to see almost every student and who the referee was. Max was tied up in the referee chair not the least happy by the situation.

"Okay mind telling me again why I'm the referee ?" he was annoyed, he basically walked in the school and was kidnapped by the female population and tied up by the male one. Rias and Sona chuckled as Akeno seemed somehow ecstatic at the hunter's predicament.

"You are the one who suggested a solution which implied the less damage possible right ? Then it is only natural you are the referee" Rias explained it like it was logical, which didn't help Max's mood in the slightest. He grumbled. The match started and as one would except it became chaos soon enough, magic was used but the crowd was oblivious to it. At the end however Max got the last word.

"Draw" he said with a straight face, while smirking internally. Everybody protested, some saying it was the student council win or the others saying it was the ORC win. But Max glared at them, effectively silencing them. This led to the decision that it would be settled by another match. Kalawarner sighed and shook her head. She head over the referee chair and tried to free him.

"Thank you Walker-sensei, I thought they were going to forget me" he said in a mock hurt tone.

"Make sure not to be late, understood ?" she undid the last knot and Max got free.

"Understood, see you sensei" he went off as did Kalawarner.

Lunch break

Max was in his hiding spot eating with Kalawarner, Koneko joined them shortly after. Max was leaning against the tree, Kalawarner was lying down on him, Koneko was eating her sweets with a satisfied expression and reading a book. Nothing could disturb them until Max shifted.

"Nishi is approaching" he glanced in a direction, Kalawarner and Koneko did the same and they saw the annoying teacher. Kalawarner rubbed her temple in annoyance, just before he came to talk to her again but she ignored him. If he somehow found them, they would be in trouble so she tried to hide in the branches. Then Nishi was under the tree and looked up. He saw Max with his eyes closed and a small smile, and Koneko reading her book.

"Max-san you wouldn't happen to know where Walker-sensei is ?" he was implying something. Max got irritated at the teacher's persistence, decided to play with him a bit.

"Last time I saw her there was a guy who came to see her at the school gate and they left together" that would get his trap shut.

"Oh" he seemed disappointed "you don't seem affected by that" Max was going to punch the guy.

"Why would I ?" he opened an eye and looked at the teacher "I don't have any reason to be disappointed or anything" he closed his eyes again and went back to relaxing and could practically see Kalawarner's smile as he said he didn't have any reason to be disappointed, since they were together. Surprisingly Nishi left after hearing the last part. Koneko looked at her senpai.

"What does Nishi-sensei want from Walker-sensei" she asked as Kalawarner dropped from her hiding spot and lay down on Max again.

"Huh, don't know,maybe he fell in love at first or he find her attractive, or whatever reason that got his brain making him act like a jerk" he shrugged, being a man himself he would have bet on the fact that Nishi found his angel very hot, and whatever comes after, which Max couldn't deny especially with how she acts sometimes, but he liked everything he saw about her so far.

"...Pervert" Koneko finally said, Max rose an eyebrow "Nishi-sensei is a pervert" she repeated in a mantra fashion. Max chuckled at his kohai's blutness. Kalawarner smiled. The discussion ended on this final note. It was only a while later that they moved again, the bell forcing them to.

* * *

After School, at the gymnasium

"Dodge ball, that's how you are going to settle the issue ?" Max was pinching the bridge of his nose, did they have too much energy and needed to spend it or what ? After the fiasco from this morning they were going to try again but this time with all their respective tems.

"Yes we decided at lunch break, is there a problem" Rias tilted her head to the side, Max sighed.

"I give up, there's no problem with playing Dodge ball" he gave up he won't succeed in settling this peacefully.

"Then how about you play this time ? Sensei can be the referee" she looked at navy haired woman who nodded. Saji saw her and walked over them. He grabbed her hand.

"Sensei, still a pleas-" once he was sent flying by an extended arm, whose owner was looking in the opposite direction talking to Rias as if he didn't even notice he sent someone flying.

"Sure, at least I'll get some action" most sweat dropped at his antics. Five minutes later everyone was ready to play. Saji was back in the game and glared at the Hunter who was stretching. When the signal was given Saji immediately aimed at Max who grabbed the ball effortlessly. Saji eyes widened and everyone looked at the scene. Max looked at the ball at first, then at Saji with predatory smirk. There was some kind of monster's shadow looming over Max as he prepared his throw.

"Say goodbye" Saji didn't see the ball, but he felt it like a canon ball, sending him flying in a even worst fashion than earlier. Everybody looked at the suffering pawn on the floor, then at Max. His gaze was set on Saji, he gazed at the entirety of the student council. His smirk changed to smile, the deadly kind. "We just began" he said in an ominous tone.

After the match

Kalawarner had to resist the urge to laugh at the high schoolers, what started as a game ended up as a battlefield. Every attempted strike in Max's direction ended with the one who sent it flying. After the win of the ORC, Max challenged Rias and her peerage. It ended up in a similar fashion.

"How did it end up like that ?" Rias said on the ground, all her body was sore.

"That's payback from this morning, if you are wondering why I did this to all of you except Asia and Koneko" said girls were too terrified to move "it's because you were responsible for me being tied to the referee chair" he pointed over the two 'great onee-samas' "you convinced the guys to tie me up while Kiba" he looked over the defeated knight "convinced the girls to drag me away" their eyes widened, they had been discovered "and for Issei" he brought an hand to his chin and thought about it "because I am starting your training right now" he smiled as he added the last part. Kalawarner couldn't hold it anymore and laughed. This was a good show in her opinion.

"How is this training ?" asked the Boosted Gear wielder in pain.

In the clubroom

Everyone had recovered thanks to Asia, their bruises completely forgotten. They were ready to go to the Familiar's forest. Kalawarner was unsure at first but Max reassured her.

"I wondered how does Magic Transport while other Magics don't ?" Rais asked as Akeno prepared the the teleportation circle.

"Easy, the circle acts the same way as a rift basically. It bends space to connect two places, in short it creates a bridge I can cross. While the other Magics are just gathered magic particles that are commanded to act in a way" there was a small board as he explained how it worked.

"I understand how it works" Rias said and the magic circle shined.

The Familiar Forest

"Woah that's a nice place" Max commented as he looked around. He sniffed the air, tried to catch any sound. He caught a familiar scent in a direction.

"I am going over there, there is something I know there" he indicated a way. He left them with Kalawarner flying at his side.

"So you smelled it ?" she asked, it was funny to think he acted like a dog.

"Yeah like a dog or a wolf, we rely on every senses we have to track our target. And please stop smiling" Kalawarner couldn't help it and patted his head.

"I think it's cute" Max blushed a bit and groaned.

"Don't mock me, will ya ?" he stopped and looked in a direction "Over there, the familiar scent is there" Kalawarner rose a bit more in the air and created a light spear. Max grasped the hilt of his sword. But they weren't prepared for what they saw. It was a nest of monsters eggs. There were many, and each of them were different. Max dropped his hand and walked over the only newborn. He grabbed it and examined it. It had azure metallic scales and white fur and red eyes, it's chest was golden. It was quadrupedal, with wings adorning it's front limbs. It had a long tail with small spikes. It's overall made one think of a panther "A Lucent Nargacuga, a sub species of the Nargacuga. It is extremely dangerous" he said eying the small menace.

"Right now, it's hard to imagine" she looked at the eggs.

"A monster village" he put it on the ground and looked around "their parents aren't around"

"How would you know ?" she patted the black panther, which somehow purred.

"Would you live your kids alone ? Second they are extremely territorial so they shouldn't be more than one species. Rias said there was a guy who was overseeing the forest right ?" he asked Kalawarner who stood up and nodded.

"Let's find him but before" he took the same glass ball he gave Kalawarner and crashed it on the ground "Marker set let's go"

The place where Issei's slime got exterminated

"Why is Issei crying ? Did Koneko called him a pervert again ?" Max said as he saw Issei on the ground lamenting about something.

"No, don't worry about it. Did you find what you were looking for ?" Rias ignored Issei and focused on Max

"In a way I did, is this guy the Familiar Master" he pointed the weird guy.

"Yes, I'm Zatouji if there is-" but before he could ramble Max grabbed his shoulder and dragged him.

"Sorry it's a pressing matter you'll have all the time to explain your life afterwards" he didn't pay attention to Zatouji. He dragged him to the monster village. The Nargacuga upon seeing Zatouji bared his fangs. The devils found cute but they got the same reaction from the black wyvern.

"Oh, new species ?" Zatouji approached the Nargacuga trying to touch it, earning him claw marks on his face. "Owww, that hurts" he retreated, Max tried the same and this time the monster rubbed it's head against it and purred. "Interesting, you see this forest has the ability to attract monsters and familiars, and make them tamable" he explained. Max eyes narrowed. _'If so we could have problems, but it didn't lost his predatory instinct. It will attack what it deems as preys' _he thought. But Kalawarner could also pet him, maybe because his scent started to be on her since they spent every time they could together.

"Is it possible that I keep both him and the eggs ?" Max asked the familiar master, the latter thought about it.

"Well since he accepts you, and that it is probably also the case for the other ones I don't see why not" he took a chalk piece and draw some kind of pattern around the area, when he finished the patter glowed. "Here you go" he handed Max a white crystal with a rune engraved inside "this will allow you to come in this area whenever you want but you can't go outside of it. But it will expand as the monsters grow up" he explained.

"Thanks" Max looked at the gem and put it away "so everyone got what he came for ?" Max asked almost everybody nodded.

"Give me back my slime" cried Issei.

* * *

Time skip, at Max place

He was laying down the couch playing with the crystal he got. What would he do with those monsters, at least he secured the little ones. But what Zatouji said about the forest ability made him extremely worried. He didn't notice that his breathing fastened for a moment. He felt a hand on his forehead.

"You should calm down, you are going to have a heart attack" Kalawarner said as she sat next to him.

"Sorry, but I was thinking about what the Familiar guy told me about the forest ability" he sighed, what happened today drained him more than it should have.

"There is no use worrying about it now, just take it easy" she leaned and grabbed his face as she spoke to him.

"Okay" he breathed "I'll try and think about something else, I know I'll think about you. Like that I'm sure I won't be able to think about something else" he smiled while closing his eyes. Kalawarner pinched his cheek.

"You are getting cheeky, you know that ?" she let go and kissed him, longer than before. Max hands moved and made her get closer than she already was. Now they were kissing within each other arms, Kalawarner legs wrapped around Max's. That went on for a moment. Until they stopped to catch their breath. Both of them were smiling.

"Let's go to bed" she said as she took his hand and led him in his bedroom, they changed and continued kissing before falling asleep. But Max wouldn't have such a peaceful night.

In the nightmare

Max was running, grasping Kalawarner's hand and using his other hand to keep his sister from falling off his chest. His sword strapped on his back, people were all running around.

"Dad ! Malik ! Mikel ! Mano !" Max looked frantically left and right for the rest of his familly. Everyone was fleeing their town which was attacked by two monsters, they were enormous one was white while the other was black.

"I'll go and look for them" she let go and was about to fly when the sound of pierced flesh came. Max looked horrified at the blade coming out of Kalawarner chest, then it was taken out. Max caught her as she was falling, still grasping the unconscious body of his sister. Kalawarner eyes were closed, her chest still, Max was petrified. Then the voice that has been his haunting his every dreams resounded.

"Why won't you come by my side my little knight ?" he roared and was about to attack the voice's owner, but something ended the nightmare.

Back to reality

Kalawarner P.O.V

"Wake up !" I pushed him, and talked to him hoping he would wake up. It started as noises here and then, but now he was thrashing in his sleep uttering some things I didn't understand, I only understood 'stay from me'. Finally he woke up gasping for air, he was pale and his eyes were looking dead until he saw me.

"You... are here... right ? It's not a dream ?" his hand touched my cheek, he was in complete distress, I understood later on that at this moment, he was terribly weak and there was always a part of him like this.

"Yes, where else would I be ?" I put my hand on his cheek and he grasped it, he took his time feeling it making sure I was real. I realized that no matter how strong he was, he was still 17 years old, not quite an adult yet not a kid either. He fell back to sleep shortly after still grasping my hand. Looking at his peaceful sleeping face reassured me, whatever made him like that passed. I would ask him what happened later, for now I just want to sleep with him near me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter Among Devils

SP here, I don't know how I managed to post this chapter since I'm busy as ****. Anyway, all credits goes to their respectful owner. Nothing belongs to me except the OCs.

* * *

The next morning

Kalawarner P.O.V

I woke up thanks to this alarm clock, each time I heard it the urge to launch a light spear at it increased. I got up and looked at Max, he didn't move and his breathing was faster than it should be. I rolled him so that I could face him. He was feverish and obviously in pain.

"Did you catch something ?" I was slightly surprised by the fact he could become ill from a disease.

"Not sure" he mumbled "but when I got here, they gave me everything I needed to stand up to most of the sickness that roamed. But it's not something usual" he grasped his head "there is something inside me that is making my body react way more than a bacteria or a virus" all of his body was hot to the touch.

"Maybe you caught it when we went to the Familiar Forest yesterday" I suggested and frankly it was the only thing that made sense.

"Could you grab my phone ?" his voice was raspy at best, he had trouble speaking. "Contact... Aria..." he stopped talking and tried to sleep. I looked through his contacts and found this Aria person. I dialed the number.

"Hello Max, what can I help you with ?" a voice came from the other side of the phone. The tone was friendly but nothing more.

"Hum, Aria-san ?" I wanted to make sure it was the correct person.

"Yes, why do you have Max's phone ?" I could hear steel in her voice.

"He is sick and he told me you could help him" Aria didn't say anything

"That shouldn't be possible, his body is resistant to practically any kind of sickness" she said it as I was lying.

"He told me the same thing, but he also said it wasn't a virus or a bacteria from the way his body reacted"

"... Don't hang up, I'll be here" and true to her words a magic circle appeared on the floor and she appeared. "Greetings" she bowed "you must be Kalawarner, Max talked about you" she had a small smile on her face then it became serious "what happened ?" I showed her Max and the state he was in.

"He has a high fever, and had trouble speaking" Aria walked over him, got on the bed and touched his forehead.

"Anything else ?" she didn't look at me and was focused on Max

"We went to the Familiar Forest yesterday but aside nothing that could relate to his state" I didn't talk about his nightmare, because it was between us.

"... Come over here and assist me in scaning his body for anything" she gestured for me to assist her. After a while I was surprised to find something that shouldn't be in his body "There's magic traces over his chest"

"That shouldn't be possible his Deicide organ shouldn't allow magic to enter his body !" she said it like what I was saying didn't make sense.

"Deicide organ ? What is that ? The god slayer organ ?" What was she talking about ? She sighed.

"Those who came from the Outer Rim have shown the ability to negate magic or supernatural phenomena right ?" I nodded "we later discovered that is thanks to an organ that produced this energy capable of those feats, and we named it the Deicide because it has the potential to kill Gods" I let the information sunk in, I realized why they were unknown to everyone but a few people. Their power could not only place humanity at the top but they could also, if they wanted, destroy the supernatural world. I first thought it was only capable of negating magic but it could negate much more actually. Aria's voice brought me out of my thoughts "he must have inhaled magic in big quantities and only shown the consequences now because his body can't fight it anymore, so it's magic poisoning" she got up and walked in the circle "let's not move him around recklessly, I'll go and see what I can do" she disappeared. I was left there for a moment completely lost until yet another voice steered me from my thoughts.

"Guess... she told you..." Max mumbled "now you know why we want to stay hidden... from the world. If they knew... we would be attacked permanently until... our people are extinct. But it's not everyone from back home... it really manifest among the hunters... others have only some of the energy and not an actual organ" he explained the best he could between breaths and grunts of pain.

"Don't push yourself, you'll have the time to explain later on" he nodded, his breathing slowing down.

"When Aria comes back... she'll have what I need to recover... so you should go to school" I was about to protest "or we going to have problems... Nishi is gonna link the dots... Don't worry about me... I'll be fine" he fell asleep, I put my hand his cheek and the contact seemed to appease him. The magic circle glowed again and Aria was back.

"I'll treat him right now" she made him drink something and used some kind spell over his chest. The result was practically instantaneous has he calmed down and his fever receded a good deal. "He should be fine now, you can go. I heard you were a teacher now so you are going to be late" heeding her advice I changed and prepared myself and was about to left, but not before doing something. I kissed Max then left, which made Aria smile.

Later that day, lunch break

"Sensei, is Senpai okay ?" Koneko and I were eating in the tree, the white haired girl upon not seeing Max became worried.

"Yes he is don't worry, he is coming back tomorrow" I reassured her while giving a lollipop like Max did.

"That's good, Senpai is always giving me sweets" she said with a blank face, that girl was hard to figure out. This morning was a bit lonely since I didn't see him in class. But eating with Koneko made it easier. Our peace was disturbed by screaming, we looked in the scream direction and saw Issei running along two of his friends trying to escape the girls who were running after them. Koneko dropped from the tree and walked in Issei's direction. When Issei was in range Koneko punched him in the stomach, and she did the same to his friends while saying "pervert" each time she hit one of them. Seriously this kid was too perverted, and that's how I remembered the first we met after I attacked him he stripped me naked. That could be used as leverage in case he didn't want Max to torture him. However my musings were once again interrupted.

"Walker-sensei, what are you doing up there ?" Nishi had once again found me.

"Koneko was here for lunch not a second ago so I decided to eat with her" he was bothering me now, his very presence annoying me beyond measure. I didn't make myself clear enough did I ?

"Why not eat in the teacher's lounge ? This way we can talk" I had enough.

"Nishi-sensei as I told you the first time I am not interested in talking to you, and I am already seeing someone. So if you would stop bothering me I'll be most thankful" my voice was pure steel as I uttered those words. Nishi didn't show any sign.

"... Such a shame" he said as he left. I looked back at the scene in front of me and Koneko was looking at me, she probably saw and heard the whole thing. Before anything could happen the bell rung and the lessons resumed.

End of the last lesson

"Excuse me Sensei" Kiba came to me "Koneko told us about Max-san so we wanted to pay him a visit. Do you know where he lives ?" I would have said no because it was also my place for now, but they looked worried so I gave Kiba the address.

"Yes he lives here" I handed him a piece of paper where I scrabbled his address.

"Thank you Sensei" he bowed and left. After a while I also left, I wanted to prepare Max something to eat so I went to the market. There I came across someone I didn't except.

"Kalawarner !" Raynare was there, in her Yuuma clothing. She had a basket full of groceries.

"Raynare, I didn't except to find you here. Did HQ sent you on a mission ?" last time I saw her she wasn't see the daylight anytime soon because she changed the orders, and we went along with it.

"Actually, I was sent here as an observer. I give reports of the town activities and I am prohibited from undertaking any actions" she wasn't happy "but at least I'm not caged or anything. But I heard you are stuck as a teacher" she laughed mocking me.

"Say what you want Raynare" I wasn't going to lose my time with her if she was like this.

"Don't be like that, there is also a rumor that you are seeing a human now" I froze, that was bad in more ways than one "The fact you are not denying it, means it it true after all" I messed up, I should have said no "who knows what they will do when it is confirmed" she had bad smirk, so I decided to shut her up.

"This human I'm seeing is the one who helped you escape" Raynare froze, memories hitting her "so I'm not sure you are going to do anything"

"It's that monster ?" I greeted my teeth, Max isn't a monster at all "are you mad ?" Raynare looked as if she was about to panic.

"He is not a monster, he is strong. And wherever you want it or not the only reason you are fine is thanks to him" I reminded her with hate in my voice. Raynare was about to retort when her eyes focused on something behind me.

"There is someone following you" she said, my brain didn't take long to figure out who it was.

"Nishi" I growled. He was harassing me now. I grabbed what I needed, paid for it and waited for Raynare to do the same. After leaving the store we flew off, effectively leaving the despicable teacher behind. We landed on a rooftop after that.

"Another reason humans are despicable I guess" she said, Nishi disgusted me I couldn't disagree with her about Nishi. But not all of them are like that.

"No they are not. Some of them yes but not all of them" Raynare turned in surprise to me.

"My, looks like you changed quite a bit. Before you wouldn't even listen to anything related to humans. Now you defend them" she said, mildly astonished. Looking back I couldn't disagree with what she was saying.

"Things changes, deal with it" I looked toward my next direction, prepared to leave. But Raynare asked me something even more surprising.

"How is Issei doing ?" my mind raced as to why she would ask this. She killed him and Asia, and now she was asking how he was doing.

"... Is fine" I didn't wait any longer and I left, not missing the smile gracing her features

Max's place

General P.O.V

"Rah" Max groaned as he stretched, he felt like a mess this morning but now he felt absolutely awesome. He got out of his bed and saw a note on his table "Have a good recovery, Aria" he chuckled when he saw the P.S "Next time you pull a stunt like that I'm cutting your funds by half". Deciding to thank her later, he put some clothes on, then exited his room and went into the living room. There he checked the hour.

"That late ? So I did waste a day in bed after all" he said to himself "Man, I'm starting to talk to myself now. First sign of craziness" the door bell rang. He wondered who it was because he gave a key to Esdeath, Selene and Kalawarner, meaning the people who knew where he lived. He answered the door and was surprised to find his kohais.

"Good evening Senpai, are you feeling better ?" Kiba was on his door step sporting a smile, Koneko, Issei, and Asia behind him.

"Great in fact, come in" he let them through "Kalawarner gave you my address didn't she ?" Max asked as he closed the door.

"Yes it was her" they stood in the entrance looking around the corridor.

"Nice place Senpai, is it yours ?" Issei asked, the entrance was bigger that his house's.

"Well it's mine as long as I'm on this mission" Max scratched the back of his head as he spoke "well no use standing in the entrance, come in" he invited them. While walking they could see he had a lot of books, pictures and weapons- wait weapons ? Yes they were weapons of all sorts displayed here and there, ranging from knifes to firearms.

"Gulp, do you have a license Senpai ?" Issei asked as Asia was clenching as strongly as she could his sleeve. Kiba looked pretty interested in the blades that were exposed while Koneko was more interested in his book collection.

"A license ? Nope, but I don't really worry that much about the police finding me out or whatever because they don't even know I'm here" he explained opening the door to the living room. There was some kind of armor displayed on the room's side.

"Is that yours Senpai ?" Kiba asked particularly interested in the metal set.

"Yes it is, although I'm not really using it anymore, so it's more like a memento than anything" he said a bit embarrassed. The armor was damaged, some bits were missing but it was shining meaning he took good care of it "On a side note you can call me Max if you want, as long as you add don't the '-san' behind" they chuckled, minus Koneko.

"You have a lot of things" Asia said as took one of the pictures in her hand. There was Max with two people beside him, the three of them were covered in bruises but they were smiling like crazy. Behind was a rough looking man also smiling with a hand patting Max's head "Are those people your friends ?" Asia asked him. The others came to see the picture and more or less had the same smile.

"That was one hell of a time" he said in nostalgic tone "this here" he pointed to the boy on his right, he had a dark shade of blond hair with a black streak, very bright green eyes and the same tanned skin as Max "is my buddy Atos, we more or less grew up together and graduated from being trainees at the same time. We fought all the time for training and sometimes we would end up destroying a lot of stuff ahahaha. And her" he pointed to the girl on his left, she had very tanned skin, blue eyes like the sky and a bright shade of brown hair "her name is Nora and she was as bad as the two of us, we met her at the Training School. She was rough and didn't let anyone step on her which made quite often a mess with the teachers but that was a plus in our book so we invited her in our group, but when we did, she declared herself the new boss which didn't sit well with all of us and it turned in a huge brawl" he paused remembering all that happened. The others could only laugh as he spoke "the picture was taken when we graduated, after they officially let us go, a huge party was thrown and it involved too much alcohol so it turned into a huge mess. That what the picture is about" he took the picture from Asia's hands, looked at it a bit more then put it back in its place. "So you want to drink something ?" he offered them as he went into the kitchen.

"With pleasure" "Thank you" "Gladly" "Thanks" came the simultaneous voices of the devils. He chuckled and brought refreshments.

"So did I miss anything today ?" he asked them as they sat down.

"Aside from Senpai being a pervert, nothing" Koneko said before drinking the juice Max brought.

"Koneko-chan !" Issei cried at his kohai harsh words.

"Remind me to fix that when I'll train you" Max said nonchalantly drinking what was in his cup. Issei looked at him in horror.

"What, don't tell me you didn't think I wouldn't try fixing the biggest flaws first did you ?" he asked in mock amazement. Asia was patting Issei on the back while Kiba was chuckling, Koneko was nodding her Senpai's words. Then the door's entrance was opened. "I'll check it" he wanted to make sure it wasn't Esdeath or the woman might freeze his apartment... again ! Max sighed in relief when he saw Kalawarner, he moved as stealthily as he could and caught her in hug while resting his head on her shoulder. When she felt the embrace she smiled and brought her hand to his face. "Hey, had a good day ?" he kissed her cheek.

"It got better now" she said with a small smile, still a bit disturbed by Nishi following her.

"Oh, then I hope I can make it so you had a good day until tonight" he smiled

"I'm sure you will think of something" she took her heels off, took the grocery bag before Max could "I'm keeping this" Max rose an eyebrow, then shrugged. They crossed the hallway and entered the living room. All, minus Koneko who knew from the interactions at lunch, were surprised to see their teacher and fallen angel.

"Sensei, what are you doing here ?" Issei surprised to see her, couldn't help but shout.

"Issei think for a second, and when you'll find, please don't have the reaction I except you to" Max asked him in a pleading tone. After a few seconds Issei's widened but he didn't say anything, everyone sighed in relief. But what he did earned him what Max was going to do. He walked over grasped both his hands with stars in his eyes.

"Senpai teach me your way" that was the last straw, Max was about to chop him on top of his head but Koneko beat him to it and punched Issei sideways, but holding back not to damage anything, and sent him plummeting in the wall.

"Whenever is he going to learn" Max shook his head "I hope I can fix his brain a bit when I'll get a shot at training him" he said sighing.

"Don't worry I'll help you" she gave him a reassuring smile, like it was going to be an ordeal. Both Koneko and Kiba agreed with their elder, while Asia was healing Issei. "I'll fix something to eat, you are joining us ?" Kalawarner asked her students.

"Unfortunetaly no, I have an another appointment tonight. Good evening" Kiba said as he excused himself.

"Good evening Senpai, Sensei" Koneko bowed and also left. Issei had recovered and he and Asia made to leave.

"Have a good evening" Asia bowed and Issei did the same, then they left. Kalawarner went in the kitchen and started cooking.

"You want me to help ?" Max asked as he peeked but a light spear was held at him, making back down "No help, got the message" Kalawarner sweet smile was disturbing for some reason. So he worked on whatever subject he could to kill time. By the time he finished, Kalawarner also did. She cooked a lot of food and they were going to enjoy it. They started digging in and Max eyes widened "That's good, you didn't tell me you could cook like that" he asked curious.

"You never asked" she said smirking she was about to pick her food when Max did before her.

"Why do you tease me like that " he had a mock hurt face.

"You are way too cheeky for your own good, you know that" he laughed as she smiled, then he fed her the stolen food, which she ate in semi-delight. The rest of the meal had the same atmosphere. After they finished, Max took his shower first, but things didn't go the way he planned.

Max P.O.V (the bathroom is western style)

I was in the water, the shower running and splashing in my ears covering other sounds, plus the fact that my hearing is enhanced compared to others. So I missed the sound of the door being opened and closed. It was only after I cut the shower that I realized Kalawarner was getting in the bath, she came with her back facing me and leaned against me. Her hair was tied in a bun and she smelled really nice. I blushed and could feel her soft skin on my chest.

"It is big enough to fit two people it seems" she said without taking anything else, like she was completely naked and was leaning on a perfectly healthy, yes healthy, teenager.

"Are you teasing me ? Because if you do let me tell you that you succeeded" I told her while trying to supress my blood flow as much as I could.

"Maybe ?" she said in teasing manner and turned and the only thing that kept me from seeing her body in all it's glory was the steam. But her body slumped a bit. Something was wrong after all.

"It was him again ?" I knew it had to be Nishi, this guy harassed her for some reason and for whatever reason she wouldn't tell me, but then again I haven't told her everything about me did I ?

"... Yes, this time he followed me after school" I felt angry, this guy didn't know when to stop and now this ? I am going to punch him square in the jaw and send him flying "But it's okay it doesn't matter, right now I feel good" she let herself completely against my body, closed her eyes and breathed.

She actually fell asleep like that, I found it cute. It was actually once the water started to get cold that she woke up. She got out first, I followed her seconds later. Just before going to sleep I wanted to tell her about my nightmare a bit.

Kalawarner P.O.V

"You see last night, in my dream, I went back to my hometown and I brought you with me" I was happy since he could dream about the two of us "I introduced you to my family, both my brothers and my dad. Selene came back with us" so far it meant that the two of us was possible in his mind "I showed you around the village, some spots that were either beautiful or held some kind of meaning. And one night while we were asleep there was tremor, followed by an earthquake. We got out of my house, and my hometown was attacked by monsters" I saw an emotion in his eyes I had yet to see: fear "they started destroying everything but they were too strong and we were unprepared for the both of them, Selene got hit by falling debris so I grabbed her and you and we ran" he paused, he wasn't sure whether he should stop or not "while we were running away I called out to my family but they didn't answer. Then you said you were going to find them" his hands were trembling, so I interlaced them with my own "someone sneaked up on you and ran a sword through your chest and I couldn't do anything to help you, you just fell into my arms eyes closed not moving" he didn't look at me, I was sure thanks to this that he cared about me more than I thought. So I hugged him.

"I'm here and I am not going anywhere" I reassured him, he looked at me with a small smile.

"I needed some comfort" then I got an idea, I captured his lips, pushed him back so that I could be on top of him.

**(Not a lemon, but you know)**

We kissed as long as we could only stopping when air was needed, moaning as we kissed. Then I wanted more, I wanted him to feel me even more and to feel him even more. His hands had grabbed my waist, mine grabbed his face as I started once but this time I used my tongue to capture his. He answered by doing the same, and my began feeling the excitement as did his. We kept going and going and going, our tongues trying to capture one another. Then he got more aggressive, his hands slipping in my shirt and caressing my body, inciting me to do the same, letting go of his head I let my hands massage his toned chest. Our bodies kept shifting unable to contain the waves of pleasure coursing them, I kept moving back and forth as I kissed him, no it wasn't kissing anymore. I wanted him to be mine and me his. His hands moved further up my body, eliciting from me another powerful moan as he neared my chest. His hands finally reached my chest as I was dying for him to, he massaged my breasts gently which didn't calm down my excitement. My legs were going to give out on me as I felt pleasure from both my mouth and my breasts. Then one of his hand left my chest, slowly tracing the lines of my body toward my thigh which he started caressing too. My breathing became erratic and I started rubbing my lower body against his. We finally parted, a trail of saliva still hanging between our tongues, my body stopped moving but the urge was still there, and as I sat on him I felt steel hard resistance in his pants. While my own underwear was drenched. Max's hands moved back to my waist and got back up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we resumed. I wrapped my legs around his legs not ready to let him go, my hands were grabbing his hair while our tongues were making love. I came when his tongue swirled around my mouth, hitting all the sensitive spots. My body finally gave out on me and I slumped over him in complete exhaustion. He was in same condition as I was. I looked at him and for a split I could swear his eyes were red but it was probably my imagination.

"I-" he was about to say something but I shushed him and looked at him. He understood the message: nothing needed to be said. We laid down still wrapped around one another, we kissed a final then drifted to sleep.

The next morning

Upon waking up I saw the sleeping face of my lover, yes lover after yesterday night that is how I'll describe him and me. He was sleeping peacefully, a satisfied expression on his face. I couldn't resist and held him against me. The proximity felt amazingly nice, and before it could rang I destroyed the alarm clock with my spear. I will be the one to wake him up. I nudged him a bit and he steered, his eyes rapidly closing and opening, when I was sure he saw me I kissed him. He kissed back in the same manner.

"Am I dreaming ? Because it's the only reason a beautiful angel would embrace me like this" he snuggled closer to me, like a kid. I found him cute.

"Then you should be happy, because it's real" I rubbed the top of his head, he was going to fall asleep and I didn't mind letting him so but if it wasn't the alarm clock it was the phone.

"Damn it" I cursed, I grabbed it and answered it a bit irrittated "Yes ?"

"Sensei, could you drop by the club this morning and please take Max along with you" it was Rias Gremory, she must have got my number from the administration, I was about to answer when Max started tickling me.

"S-stop, th-this is-n't fu-funny" he tried my best not to laugh, but I wouldn't be able to resist for long "we'll b-be the-there, un-until then" I hung up and laughed Max was supporting playful smile and stopped shortly after I hung up. I catched my breath "Are you jealous that I stopped taking care of you to answer the phone" I asked him but I already knew the answer.

"So, do I have to get up or I can stay in the bed with this angel ?" I was very tempted to say to last offer, but alas we couldn't.

"Sorry we have to go. Rias is calling for the both of us" he was disappointed like I was, but left either way.

At the old school building

General P.O.V

"Hey, slept well ?" Max asked the young devils that were gathered at the entrance of the old school building.

"Well yes, what about the two of you ?" Kiba asked back to his teacher and senpai. Max chuckled.

"My sleep was very nice and good thank you" he chuckled, Kalawarner smiled at the answer. Max looked at Issei who seemed troubled.

"Hey Issei did you spend all night watching stuff you weren't supposed to cause you look both nervous and tired for some reason" Max asked him, Issei turned red

"No I didn't" he shouted extremely loud

"Then why did you shouted as if you were in a uncomfortable position" Max kept pressing the matter while they walked to club's room.

"I-I" Issei didn't know what to come up with at the moment.

"Was it about Asia ?"

"Why would it be about Asia ?" he answered, which made the Blondie pouted.

"Then was it about Buchou ?" Max didn't even had to hear his answer as his body stiffened at the word 'Buchou'.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"So what happened last night-" Max looked at the clubroom warily "there is someone exceptionally strong in the clubroom right now, and it is neither Buchou or Akeno" he said all of sudden Kiba noticed it as well.

"You are right, we weren't able to notice it until now" Kiba readied himself in case.

"Issei knock on the door please" Max order-asked his kohai.

"Why me ?"

"Because I didn't get my answers out of you so now I'll have to wait for Buchou to say it when you could have just told me and didn't waste time" he looked at Issei, the latter could swear the shadow from the Dodge ball match was back, so he executed himself.

"Come in" it was Rias for sure, so they opened the door and saw both 'onee-samas' and someone they didn't know. She had long silver hair, fair skin, silver eyes and was wearing a french maid outfit. Max snapped his fingers after remembering who she was.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, pure blooded devil, the 'Strongest Queen' from Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage. Married to him and have a son. Ex-member of the Old Satan Faction" he recited in a report fashion "On par with the actual Satans regarding demonic power" he added.

"You seem quite knowledgeable for an outsider" her voice was emotionless but could tell she was irritated from being reminded some things. He shrugged.

"Information is key factor in any kind of battlefield after all" he looked at Rias "so what happened".

"Have I your permission to speak openly ?" Grayfia asked but Rias shook her head.

"The reason-" she was interrupted as magic circle appeared on the ground and flames came out of it. The crest seemed familiar to Max but when Kiba said "Phenex" he remembered why. Standing in the middle of the circle was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer and a white shirt underneath.

"Riser has arrived" said the man, addressing himself at the third person.

"Who is this guy ?" Issei asked, Grayfia was about to answer when someone laughed. Max was holding his sides as he gasped for air.

"What's so funny peasant ?" Riser asked.

"Oh man, they told me about you, but I didn't think you were really that full of yourself" he looked up as Raiser sneered at him, but Max previous expression disappeared as he set his gaze on Riser who flinched from the way Max looked at him "Riser Phenex, third child of the Phenex family, pure blooded devil. Inherited the Phenex's immortality and pyrokinesis. Can recover practically from any wounds in a matter of second. Despite his young age as only lost two rating games. However has demonstrated a superiority complex that makes him overly dependent on his gifts more than anything else" everyone in the room looked with dead fish eyes, he practically introduced someone he never met "there was also something on a wedding but I didn't learn what I thought was useless" Rias cringed the word marriage and Riser smirked.

"Well looks like you are quite informed, good for you peasant" he insulted Max again, Kalawarner disliked him a little more each time.

"Sorry but I don't really listen when a fire chicken is speaking to me" he rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing. Riser rose his hands fire circling around it, while Max did the same, his Deicide energy accumulating in his palm, his hair rising in the air. Riser was gritting his teeth while Max was smirking the same he did when fighting the Tigrex. Then the fire Riser made was being absorbed in Max's palm.

"Enough" Grayfia stepped forward exuding insane pressure that affected the devils, Max wasn't affected if anything his smirk widened. But a pair of arms around his neck stopped him from going on a rampage, the energy he was charging in his hand vanished, he looked back and saw that it was Kalawarner. He explained to her, that unlike a lot of hunters, his Deicide organ produced a much denser energy making him 'drunk' and the fact he could face beings which he could negate the very existence didn't help. He took a deep breath, then muttered "sorry". He brought a hand up to his forehead and tried to focus on what was happening before him. "Now, Riser-sama is also engaged to the next heir of the Gremory household" Grayfia explained.

"What does that mean ?" Issei asked, not getting where this was going.

"It means Issei that Rias is getting married to the as- guy over there" he corrected himself, if Riser acted the same way he did before and showed his demonic power, this time he would fight Riser Kalawarner or not.

"What ?" Issei shouted. Riser smirked but stopped when Max looked at him, his eyes boring into him. Akeno prepared tea, Riser and Rias sat down. And Riser began playing with Rias' hair, much to her displeasure.

"Guess I know what happened yesterday night now" he chuckled darkly, the symptoms from going in a frenzy were still present so he couldn't really do anything that expressed oneself at the moment. Issei stiffened, the others except Akeno looked at him "come on it's not that hard, arranged marriage between two families from high nobility, how do you break that ? I'll give you a clue, hormonal teenager involved" Rias eyes dropped, Grayfia's narrowed in Max's direction, Akeno sighed and Issei looked away "but since it wasn't canceled I guess you didn't let your hormones speak this time. A man is also being capable of doing what is right, and not taking advantage of the situation from last night was right so good job Issei " Max pat Issei on the back, Issei looked at Max with teary eyes and nodded.

"What a heart moving speech, sadly it won't change the situation" Riser mocked as he started touching Rias' thighs.

"It depends, for instance if you keep getting on my nerves I swear your immortality won't be enough to put you back together when I'm finished with you" his right hand darkened for a moment then it receded. Riser growled at the hunter, Grayfia coughed in her hand so both opponents dropped the matter. Instead Riser got back to groping Rias, but the latter had enough and stood up.

"Enough, I won't marry you so drop it already" her voice didn't let room for discussion.

"I believed your family circumstances didn't allow you to be so selfish"

"I will not bring my family to ruin, but my husband will be my choice" she said with the same resolution as earlier, her back facing Riser

"Listen Rias we need to keep the bloodline of devils pure, and with the rising amount of reincarnated devils we are at risk. Both your brother and father took that decision with the future of devils in mind" the way he said made it think that reincarnated devils were an error.

"This was a rushed decision, so for the final time I won't marry you" she turned back but her chin was caught by Riser.

"And for the final time, this insistence on your end is marching on the Phenex's name" he said in a dangerous tone, every devils of Rias' peerage were ready to jump at Riser "I don't care if I have to incinerate everyone in this room, you will come back to the underworld with me" both Kings flared their demonic powers, Kalawarner feeling it took hold of Max's hand who trembled. The other hand was brought to his right eye who flashed between black and red.

"There is no need for violence" Grayfia interrupted them "as you know I was sent here by orders of Lord Sirzechs, as such there will not disturbance of the peace" both Kings backed out immediately.

"Even I feel fear when hearing something so ominous coming from the 'Strongest Queen'" Riser kept his superior smile.

"My master had a solution acting as a last measure should negotiations fail" said the silver head maid.

"Of course he did, would you care sharing the details" Rias asked the maid

"Sirzechs thought that you could settle the issue through a Rating Game" Max, Kalawarner, and Riser narrowed their eyes while the others widened them.

"And that's how you are put at disadvantage from the beginning" Max remarked dryly

"Why would you say that Senpai ?" Issei asked, not understanding the situation.

"A rating is opposing two kings' peerage, meaning it is opposing 15 pieces to 15 pieces at best" he looked at Issei "starting from you, you cost Rias her eight pawns which brings down her pieces from 15 to 8. Then Rias isn't authorized to participate in Rating Games because her peerage is not complete and because she is too young, while Riser's is since he is able to participate in Rating Games. Do the math Issei" Max looked back at the two kings.

"... Then we are 6 against 15 ?" Issei realizing the problem.

"Then this group is the extent of servants ?" Riser laughed and snapped his fingers. Another circle appeared, and Riser's peerage materialized. Issei was going to cry when he saw that they were all girls but the shadow creeping behind Max's back dissuaded him. But Issei shed a few tears, making Riser wonder why he did.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem" explained Rias. Riser smirked and mentioned for his queen to step forward. Then they started making out, Rias had a disgusted look and Issei blushed.

"There is nothing cool or hot about it" Max said his voice emotionless "he is just playing around with them. He is just doing it for show or for the sensation" his eye was back to normal, but Kalawarner saw a faint glow coming from his pocket. The jewel he got from Zatouji was reacting to his anger.

"Are you jealous perhaps ?" Riser smirked "after someone like you would never be able to have something as splendid as this" he gestured at his peerage. But Riser being the jerk looked behind Max and saw Kalawarner. "What a beauty" he walked over her "how about you come with me"he was going to touch her but a hand grabbed him before he could.

"And on top of being an asshole you're rude and insufferable, " Riser started fuming, literally. The others were backing away very slowly, Kalawarner tried to shake him but it didn't work "did I hit a sensitive nerve ? Don't worry sissy" his manic grin came back and he leaned a bit forward "daddy and mommy will make sure you'll get what you want like the spoiled child that you are" Riser attacked Max launching a huge fireball at him, Max moved a bit to the side so that Kalawarner was behind him and was hit by the flames. Grayfia's reaction was too slow and she couldn't prevent it. She was going to put out the fire when the flames started swirling. She saw a black form standing where the boy had previously been. The fire was being absorbed by a black smoke and after focusing she realized that the smoke was coming from the boy's body. After the flames were completely extinguished, they took in Max appearance. His overall features did not change however they were hazy, hardly defined because of the smoke like matter around his body, his eyes were red, his hair completely upward. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was moving back and forth, much like an infant.

"That's all, I thoug-" the words died in Riser's mouth as he was sent through the window by a hand covered in black energy, then Max went after Riser. Grayfia went after them, Kalawarner close behind. Everyone rushed after them soon after. Upon reaching them they saw Grayfia making a barrier around the school building. Riser was floating thanks to his wings of fire, Max was on the ground, the former glaring at the latter but Max didn't glare he just looked with empty eyes. Kalawarner landed her black angel wings still summoned, she made her way toward Max who looked at her.

"You have to stop you can't fight him" Kalawarner was worried, she didn't know how to stop him, but Max tilted his head to the side as if not understanding "even if he attacked you, you said it yourself, he is a pure blooded devil and for now Rias' fiancee. You can't just fight him" they stared at one another, until fire descended on them, Max didn't even look at incoming attack on his back, he held Kalawarner princess style and jumped back. He kept protecting but wouldn't listen to her. The rest of the devils arrived and saw the scene. After landing Max let Kalawarner going down, then shouts came from behind, Kalawarner looked back and the four twins of Riser's peerage dashing toward Max, but he didn't even spared a glance. Instead his eyesight was set on Riser, the pawns were about to attack when he kicked the four of them away at the same time. They were sent plummeting and everybody's eyes widened, Riser's peerage was ready to attack as Riser focused his fire around him, Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, Yuuto his swords and Asia fell into a combat stance.

"That is quite enough" came a voice of pure steel, laced with demonic power. Grayfia's eyes were sharpened and looking at the devils in front of her, no one dared to make a sound as her steps were amplified. She approached the problem, Riser and Max, the former looking at her in fear and the latter still focused "Stop this pointless fight now, if you don't I will be forced to make you" as she spoke her aura got stronger, emphasizing her words. Riser got the message and landed, cutting off his powers, however Max kept looking at the Phenex, Which didn't sit well with Grayfia "Didn't you-" she was cut off by a really disturbing voice.

"**Why should I ?" **Max's voice was warped "**he is so full of himself, while he is nothing special" **the energy started receding but very slowly "**he is weak, he speaks like someone who has the impression of being at the top of the food chain, while he is actually at the bottom" **and since the first since the fight, Max looked at Grayfia instead of Riser, but she regretted it. His eyes made her feel weak, as something humongous was looking at her and she was about to get crushed but Grayfia didn't flinch "**I am just disposing of the trash" **a laugh was heard, but it was icy sending chills to everyone. Esdeath was walking over them, a sinister look on her face.

"You were the one person I didn't except to say those words" she stopped next to Kalawarner who was lost as to what to do, she looked at Grayfia, both woman radiating killing intent "Why would you stop him ? If he is getting rid of the trash, shouldn't you let him ?" Grayfia wasn't someone easily impressed but today she saw two humans who could stand up to her and defy her. The boy had simply ignored, even though he knew her, while this woman was directly speaking to her.

"Riser-sama is a full blooded devil, and the number of full blooded is decreasing, so I will do what I can to protect him" Esdeath chuckled in a sinister way and a malevolent smirk adorned her features.

"If full blooded devils are decreasing then it just means they are bound to disappear" she looked at Riser making him flinch "if pure blooded are just for show like him then I don't see the problem in killing him" Riser greeted his teeth was about to show this woman he wasn't just for show but Max looked at him.

"**Try it you wouldn't last long against her, she's going to wipe the floor with you" **he looked at Esdeath **"Let's stop, we wo**n't get anything out of this" his voice was back to normal "I am sorry for the mess I made" he bowed in apology, Riser smirked in victory "however next time I see your face, I won't only take your flames but I'll make sure your face stays permanently damage as well" his eyes glowed red when he said it, Riser scorned at Max. "Anyway, don't tell me you came over here just because you felt someone strong ?" he rose an eyebrow and the atmosphere lightened up.

"Of course I did, I knew you were here but I had to know who was the strong presence" Esdeath said while looking at Grayfia, said woman eyed Esdeath. Not a second later Max sat on the ground, grabbing his knees and a dark cloud over his head.

"You would rather find strong opponents than making sure I'm fine" he was sulking, Kalawarner wasn't that surprised since she more or less knew Max and Esdeath had a weird relation but the others were wondering what happened between now and then. Rias cleared her throat.

"About this rating game" all heads turned toward the red head "I accept it" Max perked up hearing Rias accepted, the latter looked at him and nodded, Max understood the message.

After that, the Rating Game was to be held in 10 days. Riser left glaring at Max, Esdeath left as early as Grayfia. Back to the clubroom, Rias announced they were going to train in a cottage she prepared in the mountains.

"Will you join us ?" Rias asked both Max and Kalawarner, nobody seemed surprised by the fact the fact Rias asked them.

"Sure, but do I get to take part in the lessons ?"

"Yes you do" she stand up "then we leave first thing in the morning tomorrow !" she ordered

"Yes Buchou !" the devils shouted. After they left Max went to Rias

"Would it be possible for Kalawarner to be the advisor for this club, it will make things easier" he asked her, she thought about for a moment

"There should be no problems" she wrote something on a paper "well then, I'll see you tomorrow" she was about to leave as well

"Even if it just a bit, I know how you feel about the arranged marriage. I was forced in one too" he said in a compassionate tone, Rias' eyes widened at the information as did Kalawarner's.

"You... were engaged ?" she was surprised, to imagine he would be too.

"But the thing is it sat even less with me, so I was ready to level a whole town. They tried to convince me into it, but I valued my freedom too much for that. So that day I did level a whole town, and it convinced them to drop it" Rias was envious, it wasn't possible for her "So that's why I'll help you so that you'll defeat the flaming chicken" he paused smiling but his smile turned sweetly dangerous "so I hope e you are all going to train hard, right ?" it wasn't a question. Rias nodded, Kalawarner was still thinking about the arranged marriage, and the girl was engaged to.

Back to their place

Kalawarner P.O.V

He was strangely quiet after what happened today, but I didn't know whether it was him going in a frenzy or talking about the arranged marriage that made him act like that. So I tried to ask him directly. We were sitting on the couch, I was looking at him, he was looking at the ceiling.

"So what's bothering you ? It is about you going in a frenzy ?" I hoped it was that, because I didn't like one bit the arranged marriage part.

"Yes and no, the frenzy was unusual. Normally it wouldn't manifest so much as to actually change my body, so I think being in the inner territories and going in the Familiar Forest is starting to affect me" he sighed and looked at his hand "as for the no part, today reminded me some bad stuff I wanted to forget" he didn't go any further than that, it was something sensitive. He needed time, and I understood it hasn't been very long since we met so I could give him._ 'Since I didn't tell him everything either' _I thought.

"It's okay" I kissed him "take your time" he relaxed and lay down on me.

"Thanks, Selene probably told you already but I'm not at 100 % yet so, I can still breakdown easily" he paused "But I'll get better" he looked up "that is if you give me a little help" he made a cheeky smile.

"Didn't I already told you were too cheeky for your own good" I asked amused, but he smiled nonetheless, I kissed him longer than before.

"Yeah you did" he chuckled "I don't know about you but I'm tired and tomorrow we are up early so the pillow is calling me" he said in thoughtful manner "but then again this one is even better" he snuggled, I pinched his cheek in mild amusement

"Cheeky brat" however this time he didn't give up and started tickling me "S-stop no-t a-again"

"Yes again, what are you gonna do ?" he asked cheekily, I grabbed his face and pulled him in kiss. When we parted he chuckled "You win"

"Of course I do" that was more or less how the day ended, following this we went to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Entry file n°1075

The Deicide Organ

Ever since I came across the Outer Rim beings' ability to negate Magic-related matter I was entranced by it. It was what thousands, no millions of creatures looked for all their lifes. After befriending one of the local population, they allowed me to perform an autopsy on one of the corpse. Upon doing it, I discovered that they were roughly speaking the same as humans, they had bones, organs and so on. What surprised me however was the presence of another organ, located in their chest. So far with my magic I had only been able to get bits of information while scanning his body, but this organ didn't exist when I scanned it with my magic. Avoiding precautions, I tried to touch it with my bare hands, next thing I knew there was a third degree burn on my fingers where I touched it. Making sure I wasn't seen, I kept it and bid goodbye to the village's people. I came back to the Underworld and did all the tests I could possibly imagine, and the result was the following: it possessed the ability to negate the existence of Magic, no what differs from the natural logic of things. The ability from the Outer Rim to negate magic was coming from this. I nicknamed it the Deicide Organ, because I suspected that it was so powerful it could slay Gods, much like the Longinus could. And to imagine an entire world could very much be in possession of it gave me shivers. For now I will keep it to myself, but I hope that they never have to raise their swords at us; because if they did we would most likely be destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter Among Devils

I am on fire ! No, I just feel good. Let the story begi'-

Max: "I still think I should have beat up the Riser douche ."

Riser: "Who are you calling a douche peasant ?"

Max: "You of course, plus you have hearing problems flaming chicken"

Riser: "I will not stand for insults to both me and my family" (Riser summoned his wings)

Max: "You are right, when I'm done you won't be able to stand straight anymore you sorry excuse for a Phoenix" (Max summoned his Deicide energy while brandishing his sword)

Riser: "Where did that come from ?" (Riser took a step back, fearful)

Max: "Right don't worry about it, what you should worry about is where it is gonna be next" (Max ran toward the phoenix with a blood thirsty smile)

Riser: "Nooooo ! Stay away ! Ahhhhhhh-" Looks like it's getting messy here, hum hum, as I said before let the story begin.

* * *

"Come on Issei, it's not that heavy" Max called out to his Junior who was dragging a big backpack. The ORC were trekking in the mountains looking for the cottage Rias had prepared.

"It is you who is too strong Senpai !" Issei cried, Max carried a backpack that was easily thrice as big as Issei's. On top of it, Kalawarner was sitting on, she was wearing her previous outfit, and enjoying the ride. Koneko's was about the same as Max's, Kiba's was the same as Issei's. Only difference being was Issei was the only one struggling with his weight. Rias, Akeno and Asia were walking besides them, Asia encouraging Issei.

"Come on Issei-kun, there is only a short distance left" Kiba said the least bothered by the weight on his back, which pissed off Issei.

"Orahhhh" Issei sprinted past them at full speed, leaving them in the dust. Max rose an eyebrow.

"Thanks Kiba I just found another method to make him give it's all" Max said, Kiba looking at him not understanding "Also who's ready to bet he'll manage to get there seriously worn out" everybody rose his hand "Damn couldn't the lot of you just say no and let me win" they chuckled at the fake annoyance.

In front of the cottage

Issei was breathing like he ran 5 marathons, which he kind of did, and plastered on the ground. Max splashed water on his face which seemed to bring him back to life.

"You are up ? Perfect we were deciding who trains who in what" he helped Issei up.

"Then, first Issei will train in sword fighting with Kiba, then Magic with Akeno, and close combat with Koneko. Max and Kalawarner will assist during each lessons and train 2 to 3 hours at the end of the day" Rias explained, Issei gulped, but patted his back.

"Don't worry if you train hard you'll manage just fine" he reassured the brunette "Well since Kiba is up first the boys get the changing room as well" he declared, Kalawarner walked up to him and pinched his cheek.

"Whatever happened to politeness" she scolded him, the devils looked at the scene in amusement, Rias found it cute along with Akeno, Koneko didn't really react, Issei was laughing (earned him a silent glare from Max), Kiba chuckled along with Asia.

"Ouch, sorry" he rubbed his cheek "Don't be mad at me, will you ? I want to get this started already" he pouted.

"I get it go already" she sighed, Max grabbed Issei by the collar and dragged him, followed by Kiba.

"Please Ise-kun, don't look" Kiba said shyly, both Max and Issei got a 'what the' look as they were changing. After they changed, they met up behind the house, all were wearing Kuoh's sport clothing, and Max holding a sword in his hand, although this sword, while still big, was just for show.

"All right, Issei you start your training with Kiba" Issei was given a sword and git his butt royally handed to himself. Besides them, Kalawarner and Max were doing hand-to-hand combat. Kalawarner did swift strikes, aiming for sensitive spots such as the eyes or the solar plexus. Max redirected most of her blows, leaving her wide open. Issei watched them going and noticed that his Senpai had straps on both his wrists and ankles.

"What do you have on your body Senpai ?" he gestured at the mysterious objects. Max looked at Issei, then took another one of them out of his pocket and threw it at Issei. Upon catching Issei had to resist to not fall.

"Magic Weights, you can increase the weight several times to train. If you manage well enough it'll help you growing faster, but I wouldn't advise to use them, since you aren't used to that sort of exercise" he walked over Issei, took the strap from his hand and asked Kiba for a sword "Kiba this time we are doing it for real" both men started clashing swords.

"How is it going ?" Kalawarner asked him, her tone was friendly unlike their first meeting

"Not good, Kiba kicks me around, I am too weak" he sighed in defeat, Kalawarner looked at him and got an idea

"When you watch them what do you see ?" she asked him, Issei wasn't sure what she meant by that but looked.

"They are incredible compared to me" Kalawarner shook her head "What am I supposed to see ?" he kept looking when it hit him, while being somehow incredible they were also completely different in their approaches. Kiba, like his Knight piece suggested, used swift strikes to disable his opponent, while Max blocked and used heavy blows to push Kiba away or knock him out. The match finished when Kiba's sword was knocked away by Max.

"Everyone is incredible to another, what is important is to figure out why you think they are incredible" Max thanked Kiba who nodded, and went over Issei.

"Okay then Issei come I'll help you along with Kiba" he gave his hand out and Issei grabbed it. Max gave pointers to Issei as to how you manage a swordsman when you are not, this helped as even if he couldn't use a sword, he could find others ways to win. Kalawarner and Max got back to training but this time it was a swords fight. Kalawarner fought the same way she would with her spear at close range, while Max only used his sword to parry and used his left hand to attack. It finished when Max sidestepped Kalawarner's thrust and got behind her "My win" he smiled in a playful way

"Yes you did" she looked back at him and smiled in a suggestive way "do you want me to give a reward ?" he hugged her

"How can I say no to that ?" his head resting on her shoulder, until someone coughed in his hand.

"Would you mind getting back on tracks ?" Rias asked/ordered

"Yes boss lady, right away" Max did a mock salute and sprinted toward Issei wooden sword ready to strike "Issei, Kiba we are just getting started !" Kiba brought his sword up blocking the strike, Issei soon followed with a sideways slash. Max crouched, sending the strike toward Kiba who got out of the way in time to evade it. But Max did a thrust aimed at Issei who was ready to panic but sidestepped it at the moment earning a smirk from Max who planted his foot on the ground and did a U-turn with his slash. Issei was about to to hit when Kiba rushed to his friend's aid and blocked it, but his sword was destroyed by the force behind the blow. They kept at it for 2 hours or so "Stop, that's enough" Issei was drowning in his sweat, Kiba was breathing heavily, Max was sweating like it was a good workout "Kiba, from the way you acted in the fight you are definitely a Knight, no just you're fast, but you also helped Issei when he needed it" he turned to look at the dying devil "you kept in mind that if can't attack you should at least dodge that's good, this will give the time you need to power up" Issei smiled weakly at his Senpai's words. Kiba was looking at Max, and more precisely his hand.

"Are you all right Senpai ? Your hand is trembling" Max looked and narrowed his eyes he brought it up, clenched several times and it stopped.

"... Yeah don't worry, it's been a while since I kept exercising for a long period of time" it was a lie, he fooled no one. He smiled "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry right now" on cue several stomachs growled "Yup I'm not the only one" he chuckled. After eating they moved to the magic part where Max was lost "Do I have to watch I'm sure Kiba or Koneko could use a sparring partner" he was annoyed, he couldn't learn Magic so why should he watch.

"Ufufu, Buchou asked me to help figure out your frenzy problem" Akeno said, it earned a raised eyebrow from Max

"You are telling me to just go in a frenzy ?" Akeno nodded eyes closed, while he shook his

"That won't do, I have to feel some kind of rush or excitement that will make me go haywire" I said, but I soon regretted it.

"Ara, so you need to be excited ?" she started closing the distance "I can help with that" I backed up a bit as she started pressing herself onto me

"Hm, I'm not sure this ranges in the excitement I was talking about ?" Max was getting excited for different reason now.

"We won't know until we find out do we ?" she started rubbing her finger on his chest, but before it could escalate Max grabbed her hand and pushed her off him

"Fine I'll do it" he sighed, he closed his eyes and started focusing to bring it out.

Max P.O.V

This state actually has a name, it's called "Nirrti", it brings whatever feelings and desires the user has and changed them into pure power, reinforcing the body to incredible amounts. Problem being that it annihilates those feelings and they become urges, the user won't think before doing, he will just act until there is nothing to fill it, then most of the time the user turns into a mindless beast who wish the Nothing, meaning it will destroy everything. "Nirrti" users are rare but they all something in common, they ended up as mindless beings only craving for destruction.

_'Here goes nothing' _I thought, I let my Deicide Organ fill my body with its energy. I felt stronger, more powerful, but it wasn't enough. No I needed much more, if I wanted more power, if I wanted to get stronger I would need so much more. It was intoxicating, just like that time. I was so angry, that I kept using it just because I wanted to kill it, when I lost my sword I ripped its scales with my bare hands, when it crushed my arms, I bit him, chewing his meat, swallowing it, while it's flesh was poison, that time it was a gourmet's dish. And when he crushed my legs and I couldn't move, it was then that I used "Nirrti" for the first time, the Deicide Organ pumping like crazy it filled my every cells with the raw power, and at that time I only wished for one thing: destruction, to destroy it. It killed them so I would destroy it in return. And destroy it I did, I ripped its tail with my hands, then it charged me I punched its skull with all my might, ignoring my bones screaming, because it didn't hurt, it was pure bliss. Whatever I did didn't hurt me. I brandished my sword with one hand and played with like it didn't have any weight. The rest was so gruesome that when I finished it, there were small bits laying everywhere. Someone asked what happened, but my mind was somewhere else, my armor was destroyed, my sword had missing chunks, I had blood all over me, both mine and it's. I didn't realize I was unconscious until 2 days later, where the only thing that would ever prove that something happened that night were the scar all over my body. Since then, I had emotional breakdowns, or I would get excited over nothing, I would be an emotionless wall then a sociopath. Before I knew it, I forget the meaning of feeling. And when I did, I stopped. I stopped walking, then moving, then eating, then drinking and was about to stop breathing if it wasn't for them, they helped me. And thanks to them I am here now, so I have to do it, not just for me but them as well. But I still needed to find her and make her pay for making it attack us, I need to avenge their deaths, and I won't let myself be swallowed by something like that.

General P.O.V

Akeno was worried for a moment because of all the black energy he kept releasing and his ragged breath made her wary whether he would actually start going ballistic and destroying everything. But when it receded, and Max was standing there, shrouded in it, red eyes glowing and turned to her, she sighed in relief.

"This is "Nirrti", one brings out his every feelings and desires and transform them in raw power" came Max's normal voice "the downside of the technique is that you need every part of your mind open to make sure you don't let it control you" he explained, surprising her since he was barely able to speak last time "using effectively requires time, rush it and you end up with dead bodies around you" Akeno thought about what it meant

"Then it is not something you can pull out in a one-on-one battle" she deduced

"Yes, although they were people who showed the ability to use it for short periods of time. But I'm nowhere near their level of contr-" his eyes widened, his hands shot up grabbing his head in pain "w-what th-the h-hell" his body was contorting in pain, his "Nirrti" state vanishing, Akeno got in front of him

"What's the matter" she asked worriedly one second ago he was good enough to give her an explanation and now he's having difficulties standing

"D-don't kn-know, ne-ver hap-pened" his voice hoarse, but his eyes widened "n-no, it did" he got on his knees, Akeno put her hands on his shoulders trying to understand what he is saying "Ka-Kala, sh-she, knows, ask her" he fell on the ground, he had a high fever and was breathing heavily. Akeno was about to look for her when she saw black spots forming on his body, she ran looking for the fallen angel.

Later that evening

What happened stayed between Rias, Akeno and Kalawarner. As soon as she was told she grabbed the phone and called Aria who didn't waste anytime. When they examined his body they found that the black spots Akeno saw were focused on his chest. They also discovered that once again Magic was running in his body, and that it was harming it, it was a foreign presence and his Deicide Organ must have stopped working, preventing his body to fight the foreign element.

"How is it possible for it to stop working, and how did that much quantity of magic particles ended up in his body ?" Aria was going around in circles, a hand to her chin.

"Does using "Nirrti" make it stop ?" Akeno asked with a serious tone forgetting she was speaking to a fallen angel, Kalawarner was holding Max's hand worry filling her eyes. Rias was looking at Max, he was grunting in pain.

"No, it doesn't. The Deicide Organ acts like a heart, it keeps pumping, more when needed but it doesn't simply stop" Aria had stopped spacing the room and was chewing her lips

"Are you sure it stopped working ? And what about the black spots ?" Rias asked her, if it wasn't supposed to stop, did it actually stop ?

"I don't have the tools to check right now, but those spots they look the same as the Deicide energy" she paused and cursed "does it bother you if I come back with better equipment and more people" she bowed as she asked Rias

"No go ahead" Aria left, Rias walked over Max and touched one of the black spot. The effect was immediate, she reared back, holding back a cry of pain. The tip of her fingers were steaming. Seeing this, Akeno hurried to heal her King "I think this proves that those black spots are made of the Deicide energy" Kalawarner didn't know what to think, last time he was like that they thought it was because he went in the Familiar Forest, but that was then then so why was he in this state now ? It is even worse than before. So what is happening ? The magic circle flared again, Aria, who was holding some kind of suitcase, and another person. She had silver hair, extremely revealing clothing, large breasts, a short hair cut and golden gauntlet on her left hand. This person walked over Max, looked at him then slapped him. Kalawarner was about to shout at her but the woman's next words prevented her.

"You brat, I said I would teach how to behave if you pulled another one like that didn't I ?" she said in arrogant tone, but some concern was laced with those words. Max grunted and mumbled.

"Shit... Ivy... I'm hurt... you know" he slightly opened his eyes and a small smile crept it's way.

"That will teach you not to make others worry" she was scolding him like a kid, and Max didn't retort.

"Whatever... mom..." Ivy (she is in her Soulcalibur V outfit) smiled a bit, just a tiny little bit, but she smiled nonetheless. She sat on the bed and started her examination. There was a little rock in her gauntlet that started shining, she next scanned his body with it. When she was finished with it, she checked his pulse, the black spots ( which didn't burn her), and his eyes. She stood up, thought things over, and turned around.

"What is happening in his body isn't magic poisoning, if the first time he ended up like this was because of magic poisoning, then there wouldn't be a second time" she affirmed

"Why ? Somethings can happen over and over can they not ?" Rias inquired

"Not in his case, his body adapts dangerously fast to anything foreign, I know that for a fact. One of the first time he came in the underworld he contracted a virus that would kill a high class devil in less than 1 a day, after 2 days he developed an immunity to 60 % of the viruses we know and he was 10 when it happened" it had the same effect as if a bomb been dropped "what makes him, and his kind, dangerous is that their bodies have a ridiculously fast adaptability rate and their ability to reject whatever is deemed as foreign" she paused making sure they were listening "and now we are talking about magic poisoning, something that is negated in their mere presence, so no. The reason magic is present in his body is because he is the one producing it"

"T-That's impossible Ivy, you know it! The D. Organ prevent it from happening ! Unless he somehow changed !" Aria took Ivy diagnostic as preposterous.

"It is precisely the D. Organ that produce it right now, there is nothing I can do since it's something I have never seen before, so all we can do is wait" Kalawarner lay down next to him, still holding his hand "you should probably sleep, he is not going to get better immediately" Ivy grabbed chair, took a book from the case and started reading.

"Sorry to disturb you but who are you ?" Rias asked the outrageous woman.

"Does it really matter ? Even if I tell you my name you won't find anything on me Gremory heiress" she didn't look up "but if you insist then I'll tell you. My name is Isabella Valentine, or Ivy as people call me" she said, Akeno tilted her head to the side

"Thank you Miss Valentine for helping our friend" Akeno bowed "are you human ?" she also asked

"Who knows" she said mysteriously. After that Rias and Akeno left and joined the others, Aria excused herself as well and left, leaving Kalawarner and Ivy attending Max.

Middle of the night

Kalawarner's P.O.V

I was woken up by a groan that felt very familiar, rubbing the sleepiness of my eyes and adjusting to the moonlight I saw from where came the groan. Max was steering, starting to wake up. The black spots gone and his body heat back to normal reassured me. He blinked several times then opened his eyes. It allowed me to notice that his left eye was the same black as always but his right eye was yellow-orange as flames. He didn't seem to notice because he was staring at me

"Tell me I've been crushed by something and I died because it is the only explanation as to why my body feels so sore at the moment and that an angel is in front of me"

"Oh cheeky as soon as you are up I see" I put a hand on his face and started rubbing it "you are pretty arrogant for someone who gave us such a big scare moments ago" I reminded him, and his face morphed in an expression of worry.

"She wouldn't happen to still be here, is she ?" he asked sweating a bit, his fears were confirmed when she spoke.

"Yes I am still here brat" Max slowly turned around and saw a smirking Ivy "Do you remember what I told you last time ? If you do something like that again I would teach to behave so that you wouldn't do it anymore" she said holding a sword that elongated in whip like fashion. With it she caught Max's feet and made him hanging upside, but before she could continue Max raised his hands in defense.

"Cut me some slack would you I just woke up. And last time I earned it because it was intentional but this time I totally didn't except anything of the sort to happen, hell I even took my precautions so I don't think I actually deserve what you are going to do to me" he explained arm crossed trying to serious but the fact he was half-naked and upside down didn't help his cause.

"Hum, Ivy would it be possible if you could let it slide this time, he really didn't meant to do anything rash I'm sure of it" I tried to diffuse the situation, this Ivy person seemed to know Max well enough for him to call her mom so they must be close "maybe you have an idea as to why his right eye is different than his normal black or red" she deduced the problem surely she knew what was the problem. Ivy dropped Max who landed on his feet.

"Thank you" he rubbed his shoulder, Ivy looked at both of his eyes then flicked his forehead "was that necessary ?" he complained

"Would you rather have me do what I usually do ?" the way she said it promised pain if she did

"No it's okay" he yawned and stretched, re alining his body however when he did something happened. His began to slightly shine as if lit by a fire, but soon I realized that his back was on fire. Max turned around and when he saw the fire he tried to put it out "What the, why's is my back on fire ?" but the fire receded by itself "Huh ? What happened ?" then I noticed that his eye was back to normal. I walked over him and checked his eye, it was back to black.

"Can you sense anything new in your body ?" Ivy asked, she seemed to have notice it as well

"I don't know, the air feels cleaner than before for some reason, and ever since I woke up there is something strange with my body; there is a new feeling" he clenched his hand and focused, then his eye became orange-yellow again and his hand ignited but this time he didn't panic. Instead he controlled it, making do complex patterns, making it bigger or smaller. But it couldn't get bigger than a Basket ball, when he was about to make it, it just stopped. He turned off his eye and the flames.

"Did you have some kind of fire bloodline that you awakened ?" I asked out of curiosity, he never showed it before

"I don't, but this new feeling in my body, it's some form of magic" my eyes widened, his body rejected magic, so how is it possible "it's coursing through my veins. And these flames" he summoned them again "are not mine" he finished

"What do you mean not yours ?" Ivy asked him, that's when I realized where I had seen those flames.

"Their Riser Phenex's flames, it is the same flames he used to attack you" I said, Max nodded.

"I somehow stole his pyrokinesis" Ivy was deep in thought, until her eyes narrowed.

"There is something I have to tell you" she was extremely serious "the first time you came in the Inner World, we did a medical check up on you" Max looked up and nodded "at that time you reacted to something, your D. Organ reacted to something, and after you contracted the virus, so we thought that your body was working overtime trying to resist it. But even when you healed your D. Organ kept reacting to something. When you left and got back to the Outer Rim however, the phenomena stopped, and it would resume whenever you came to the Inner World. So we came to the conclusion that your body was reacting to something that was missing in the Outer Rim but present here"

"Magic particles... then what about this Senjutsu you spoke of ?" I only ever heard of Senjutsu once, it was Azazel-sama who spoke about it in his research for Sacred Gear.

"Senjutsu allows the user to draw the power of nature, the energy produced by your D. Organ is related because it is also a natural energy, but much more primal and you don't borrow it. We discovered that it is the same kind as nature itself, it can either be at the origin of a cataclysm or create landscapes" Max didn't react or he hid it well, then he chuckled

"So, that would me make me some kind of hybrid wouldn't it, but how am I able to use magic ?" he closed his eyes, deep in thought, but shrugged "Well, I'll learn later, no use worrying about it now" here he goes, but that's one of the thing I like about him, not worrying about every single thing.

"That's the brat I know" she made the magic circle flare again "Next time you pull another one like that, I'll make sure that you won't ever try anything anymore, even if your lover is here" I blushed a bit at the way she called us "make sure to drop by, the others will be happy to see you" she saidn Max chuckled

"And not you ?" he teased, Ivy smirked

"Don't push it, brat" she disappeared in the circle, leaving the two of us alone. Max turned around and hugged me, and I did the same.

"Sorry, I always find a way to make people worry don't I ?" he apologized but right now I felt better just seeing him okay

"You better, you made us worry" we spent another moment like this "we should sleep tomorrow is going to be a busy day" he nodded, we went to bed, shared a kiss, and fell asleep.

The next morning

General P.O.V

"I'm sorry for worrying you yesterday, I won't do it again" he paused "or at least somewhere nobody will see me" he added the last part to himself but everybody heard him, which earned him his cheek being pinched by Kalawarner "Ouch, I got it, stop pulling already" he complained about the treatment he received. The others laughed at his expense.

"Well at least one person is going to make sure you behave a bit" joked Rias, Max was rubbing where his cheek had been tortured

"Meanie, what did I ever do" he paused "don't answer that one" he sighed, but smiled immediately after "Hope you are ready because I am gonna cover two days worth of training in one so, hope you will be able to keep up" he added the last with a dangerous tone which made his kohais take a step, except Asia who tilted her head to the side.

Sword training

"Slow down !" cried Issei, Max and Kiba were going at each other for real, and Issei was between them, trying to avoid being hit.

"Ise-kun, remember what I said, always keep track of your surroundings" shouted Kiba and Issei was hit on top of his head.

"And never let the enemy get behind you" Max struck Issei's back, making yell in pain.

"I hate the both of you !" Kalwarner was sparing with Koneko not too far, the both of them smiling at hearing Issei's shouts of pain.

Magic training

"So Magic relies on the imagination ?" Max asked Akeno who was helping Issei and Asia, the former having a perverse look on his face, just before starting today's training, Max told both Akeno and Rias the changes in his body and the fact he probably absorbed Riser's flames. They were surprised, wondering how such a thing was possible.

"Yes, anything helps as long as it works" she nodded, Max adopted a thinking pose as to what he should use. He looked at Issei's face and figured out what he was thinking about from the way he looked at Akeno. Imagination was the key, Max theorized that he wasn't able to do much more with Riser's flames because he didn't absorb a large quantity, maybe he could develop it further if he imagined the flames in a much stronger way. He thought about monsters and the flames they breathed, the Rathalos wasn't strong enough as an image so what should he use as an image ? His eyes widened a bit, the Rathalos was a good image, the stronger ones that is. The older Rathalos were stronger, harder to deal with, their fire more refined. There was also the Sub-species, even stronger. His swords were proof of that. Just thinking about the Silver Rathalos' Meteor was enough, it was strong enough to blow a hole through most of things. That was the kind of flames he needed.

"Okay I got it" he held his hands in front of him, focusing his newly acquired power. A flame lit between his hands, his flame colored eye appearing. Akeno was about to congratulate him but didn't when the fire kept getting bigger. While it was Riser's flames at the beginning, now they were his and he was free to do whatever he wanted with it. Thank god they were outside because at the end floating above his hand was a fireball about his own size.

"How did you manage to do that Senpai ?" Issei said in amazement, Max smirked at the perverted teenager.

"Easy, think about something that doesn't include your perverted antics" he looked to his right and could see Kalawarner summoning spears of light around her "Everybody is training hard" then he got an idea seeing Kalawarner's light spears. He got in the same stance as if he was brandishing his sword, and focused. Fire began to take form in his hands, the flames began to take shape as a broadsword. Max was wielding a sword not unlike his usual ones but this one was a sword made of fire "Now that's more like my style" he made it disappear and looked at Issei with eyes full of determination "Issei, a man can do anything as long as he put his mind into it, understood ?" he was smirking, Issei nodded furiously.

"Yes Senpai" he shouted

Hand-to-hand combat training

"Boom!" the sound resounded has Issei crashed into a tree, courtesy of Koneko. Max was on the sidelines sighing, while Kalawarner looked amused

"Issei, don't rush your opponent is more experienced than you. You should keep your guard up then dodge and afterward find a pattern in her attacks, so again and this time Koneko, only hold back a little" Max instructed

"Yes Senpai" more than ready to execute her Senpai's orders she fell into a stance again

"Have mercy !" Issei cried yet again

Training with Rias

"Whoa, no matter how many times I hear it I am still impressed by the Great War" Max said after hearing Rias explaining the Great War to Issei and Asia. She also explained the use of the Devils peerage, and the Rating Game.

"What about you ? You spoke of a Great War too" Rias inquired, Max thought about it and sighed.

"Well we call it a war because during it, we didn't hunt, we sought to annihilate the opposing side forever. One day, Monsters started attacking us like never before, hitting all the villages and towns sparing no one in their way, this made us counter attack and we waged war, we would attack everything that moved, no more hunting just obliteration, it was at that time that the most "Nirrti" users breakdowns were recorded, we lost so much of our people. It was also at that time the Monsters that didn't usually show up did, the strongest of them, calamity bringers, we once lived on two continents but they tore the land in their wake leaving volcanoes, desert or frozen lands. Now the land where it happened is called the Dark Continent, because nobody can live there anymore" he told them like it didn't concern him.

"Why aren't you more affected by it Senpai, those were you people weren't they ?" Koneko asked voice showing no emotion at all, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Because I wasn't born when it happened, so feeling concerned about something that isn't part of me is hard. What do you think ?" he asked her.

Training with Max: Tort-Survival

Night had fallen, Issei was running as fast he could, then he rolled when he heard the sound of incoming projectiles, avoiding falling boulders. He didn't waste time and resumed his run, narrowly evading a falling tree. He could hear something chuckling around him but it was moving so fast he couldn't tell where it came from. A sword fell from the sky, piercing the ground and would have impaled Issei if he didn't slow down.

"Good going Issei" came a voice from behind him, Issei turned around rising his arms and was hit, sending him flying "you react better than when we started" Max was standing there with his fist raised, he looked at his watch "Still 30 minutes left, do your best" he jumped back and disappeared in the tree line. Issei got up, determination/fear filling his eyes and ran. Kalawarner was watching from above, her black wings in the open. She was watching Issei that kept getting up, reminding her of when she attacked him. '_I'll need to apologize sooner or later' _she thought. Issei had just avoided Max slashing his sword sideways at him and tried to counter, Max let go of his sword with his left hand and guarded, taking Issei punched he did a complete turn, allowing another horizontal slash. This time Issei jumped back like Max did to get away, this made the latter smile. Kalawarner felt someone approaching and looked back seeing Akeno flying toward her.

"My, they are still at it ? If they have the same stamina everywhere it would be great ufufu" the sadist giggled in her particular way, suggestings things best left unheard to young ones' ears. Kalawarner didn't feel at ease with the girl's presence, it felt as if she hated her very existence; but she decided to play along.

"Max probably does and Issei too if he can be that much of a perverted kid" Kalawarner said in a joking tone, Akeno giggled but stopped and looked at Kalawarner with hatred.

"I don't trust you, if it wasn't for Max or Rias I would have already killed you" she said in a threatening tone, Kalawarner backed away a bit when electricity sparkled in her hand. But the conflict was interrupted by Issei's shout of pain.

"Come on, you are not done yet are you ? There is still time left" Max taunted Issei, but he knew he didn't have to. Issei got up, breathing hard, raised his hands.

"Bring it Senpai !" he responded to the taunt, Max jumped at Issei smirking.

"That's the spirit Issei, don't disappoint me !" he crashed his sword on the ground as Issei stepped back from the sword path. Kalawarner looked at the scene with a certain amount of fondness that Akeno didn't miss it, the latter sighed and flew down, soon followed by the fallen angel.

"All right, that should be enough for the day" Akeno said as she landed, Issei was on the ground unable to move and Max was using his sword to lean on it "Ise-kun you got a complete beatdown from Maxus-san (cue triple tick marks), I didn't know your relation Senpai Kohai was this rough" she smiled in a creepy way, Issei blushed in embarrassment at what Akeno was implying, Kalawarner did too, but Max had a blank expression as if he didn't understand.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" he asked in complete honesty which shocked Issei, Akeno, and Kalawarner. But Akeno's shock was replaced by a flushed expression as she imagined corrupting him.

"Don't worry let this Onee-sama teach you what she meant" she pressed her voluptuous on his chest which made blush a little. Kalawarner gained a tick mark and grabbed Max's arm, pressing it against his arm, which doubled his blush.

"Hey, he's mine so back away" she said jealously, but Akeno didn't back away.

"I don't mind sharing you know" she winked at Max, who had troubles not getting excited. Issei, who didn't have the will or the the energy to stand up seconds ago stood up

"You are so lucky Senpai" he said in a perverted tone, Max forgot his blush and looked at Issei

"Oh" his voice was dangerously deadly "seems like you still have some energy after all" the girls let him go, he walked over his sword grasped it and pointed it at Issei "looks like you'll work overtime Issei" he chuckled darkly. When they got back at the house Max was strangely refreshed carrying an unconscious and battered Issei on his back, Akeno giggling perversely and Kalawarner was rubbing her temple in exasperation. What happened no one knew, either they didn't want to talk about or just wanted to forget it in Issei's case. And forget he did because the next morning he acted the same he did with his Senpai as before.

The next days were exhausting for Issei, although Max saw him talking about something with Asia, his face was oddly serious but couldn't shake off the feeling it was perverted. One night he was depressed but thanks to Rias he felt better, they talked about Rias' reasons for not wanting to marry Riser. Max saw Rias in yet another new light, she wasn't just some high class devil and she got style, those were good points in his book. The next morning, Issei had to fight Kiba in a practice match with the Boosted Gear this time around Max was impressed by how fast Issei learned the basics and the magic shot he used at the end.

"You see Issei, you did it. You need some confidence in your abilities" Max patted him on the back, and gave Issei something "I think you'll manage to use these now" he smiled. Issei saw the straps from the first day in his hands "Grow strong Issei" Issei nodded, then Max turned toward Kiba "your specs got better, good job Knight of Rias" he turned toward Koneko "You improved not only your strength but also your speed and agility, keep it up" he put his hand in a high five manner which she did too, Max gave her lollipop she immediately ate "and Asia take care of them, especially Issei will you ?" she nodded smiling

"Mou, no praise for me ?" Akeno pouted, Max sweat dropped

"Thanks for the magical insight ?" he said not too sure, Akeno smiled in a suggestive way.

"Oh don't worry I know how you can thank me" she said in a husky tone Max palmed his face, Kalawarner gained a tick mark, Koneko was too focused on her sweet, Kiba chuckled awkwardly, and Rias rubbed her temple in annoyance. Then Max's phone rang.

"Yes ? Hey Aria... who ?... how did he … is it an emergency ?... Understood, if it's as dangerous as you make it sound then I'm free... Okay I'm waiting for you" he hung up and sighed "Work is calling for me so I won't be able to see the Game" he said in a disappointed tone

"That's too bad" said Issei, Max smiled

"Give it your all Issei and don't be afraid to do what is necessary" he walked over Kalawarner who looked a bit sad, Max kissed her "don't worry I'll be back before you know it" his smile still there

"You better" she said in his chest, a magic circle appeared on the ground he made to enter it but not without parting words

"You better beat the living hell out of the flaming chicken or I swear I'll make you do what Issei did only a 1000 times worse" he disappeared, new determination in Issei's eyes and a dreamy smile on Akeno's face, the others wondering what that meant.

In the Underworld

Max appeared through the magic circle located on the floor. He was in an office, in front of him was sitting Sirzechs Lucifer in a b and behind the desk Aria.

"It's been a while Sirzechs Lucifer" he greeted the devil, said devil stood up.

"Yes it has been quite some time" they shook hands, Aria coughed

"What's the situation ?" Max asked still standing, Aria handed him a file

"It's a Zinogre and it's Sub-species the Stygian. A rift opened and they came out of it, they started by attacking villages, the guard was dispatched but they made quick work of them, Sirzechs Lucifer alerted us. We confirmed that they are at least High rank the both of them" Aria explained what Max was reading

"Let me guess the others are busy" Max said still reading the piece of paper

"Yes, they have been sent to deal with other monster appearance" she said, Max nodded

"Tell Selene that until I come back she acts as the substitute Hunter for Japan, but she is to engage only with HQ's permission" Aria nodded, while Max looked at Sirzechs "what can I do for you ?"

"It's about Rias' Rating Game, I wanted your opinion on the matter" he asked Max

"... They will lose, Riser is a Phenex, he can regenerate almost instantaneously and they also have Phoenix's tears. Rias is inexperienced, like her peerage" Max said frankly, he wasn't a pessimist but it was the truth, especially with Riser, Ravel and Yubelluna they were strong, too strong for Rias and the others.

"I will need to ask you a favor when you are done" he said

"A favor from a Maou, this I gotta see" he left the room, Sirzechs turned back to Aria

"Will he be able to slay both monsters ?" he asked worried, no matter what they did devils couldn't scratch them with magic and nobody was crazy or courageous enough to go for close combat especially with the lightning they kept using. Back to Max, he opened a vault with the his name written and entered it. All around the vault armors sets and great swords were displayed, he approached a silver armor with wyvern's features (Silver Sol Armor) and took a double-edged great sword which was silver and gold with a red handle (Expert Blade)

(Play Monster Hunter Theme, couldn't resist)

"You don't need to worry" Aria said with a smile on her face, the image went to Max who was putting on the armor on "this is their job" Max put on the helmet, finished putting on the armor, strapping the sword on his back "they were raised to slay what others couldn't" Max was standing on a cliff overlooking a destroyed town, with the rampaging monsters in the middle "nothing can resist them" Max brandished his sword and got both monsters' attention "they are the Monster Hunters" he jumped at the monsters while both monsters charged at him.

"Let the hunt begin" Max shouted as he slashed his sword at the monsters.

Report file n°2035

Nirrti

After traveling for some time, I was welcomed in a hunter's village. As they showed the village to me I came across a training ground with a young man trying to focus, his master gave him instructions such as "Don't let it control you". I asked my guide what was happening, he told me that the young possessed a rare condition that enabled great feats but it often came at the cost of one's sanity. I was about to ask him what he meant when there was a shout followed by screams of pain. I looked back and saw the same young man who had in his hand an arm, the instructor's arm to be precise, he was about to attack him again but an arrow pierced the young man's chest. I never knew whether it killed him or not. But after visiting other towns I was capable of understanding what it was. Nirrti, a state of perfection as it could turn someone with the right set of emotions and feeling into anything needed in a battle. The perfect destroyer, or the perfect knight. The more I think about it, the more I'm afraid. When did the change happen ? When did they separate from the humans of the Inner World ? Sacred Gears from the Inner World are the only things that can remotely be compared to their strength, and still they were granted by God to humans. However I may be unto something. An old tale about a feud between two clans, I have yet heard the full story but, somehow I think I may be able to find some answers.

Omake: "I raid Max's vault"

"Thank you for having us Aria-san" Rias thanked Aria that invited her and her peerage to see Max's working place. Issei, Kiba, Asia, Koneko and their newest member Xenovia were examining the place

"Not at all, I'm sure he will be happy that you came to see him" she bowed, leading them through the corridors. They were impressed by the place's look, it looked kind of medieval, but modern at the same time. As they walked they came across vaults with name tags. Then Issei stopped and saw Max's vault.

"Is this where Senpai keep his stuff ?" Issei asked, Kalawarner didn't say anything, since she already came here and visited his vault which was impressive. She blushed a bit remembering Max coming back from a job all sweaty, they got excited locked the vault and-

"Can we see it ?!" Issei asked happily, Kiba, Asia and surprisingly Koneko agreed.

"No, you'll ask him when he comes back. He doesn't like people going through his stuff" Aria left no room for discussion, which made the younger devils a bit disappointed. Kalawarner however remembered something, last time they put other things in the back of the vault. Very personal things she would need to remind him as soon as he is here she thought with a blush.

Later

"Come on, nobody is watching" said Issei, followed by Kiba, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia.

"Are you sure Issei-san ?" asked Asia worried, Issei flashed her a smile that meant everything.

They were in front of it. Issei and Kiba pushed the doors without making noise, then closed it when everyone was inside. They looked in amazement at the numbers of armors and weapons that were present. All had tags on it.

"Hey look" Issei showed a silver armor and read the tag "Rathalos Sol Armor; resist Fire and Dragon; weak to Water and Thunder; total cost 80,000; 37 crafting materials, 5 Rathalos ruby included" and after checking every armor had the same tag.

"It's the same for the swords" said Kiba, he looked at the swords with great interest "King Teostra Blade; good balance between it's attacks capabilities and it's elemental power; good sharpness; upgrade cost 90,000; materials for upgrade still missing" Kiba finished reading "so those swords can be upgraded given the right crafting materials" he concluded.

"That's awesome !" Issei shouted with stars in his eyes, he noticed there was something in the back, so they checked. There was a mattress, for two people and clothes laying around. They checked the stuff thinking it belonged to their Senpai, but a shout coming from Issei brought an end to that thinking.

"I-is this ?" Issei showed a pair of panties, there were white and kind of risque. It was hanging to a lamp, like it was thrown in a hurry. There was another pair, a purple one thrown on the side of the mattress, Xenovia grabbed it.

"This is Kalawarner's" she said, everybody froze. What would he do if he found out that on top of breaking in his vault they had roamed through his girlfriend's undergarments. Xenovia made it worse when she took clothes out from a box and it was a bunny outfit. It had a white corset with deep blue outline, fishnet stocking, high heels and the bunny ears. Now they were sweating.

"Xenovia put it back ! If Senpai or Sensei finds out that we-" the doors of the vault were blown away. Everyone except Xenovia, still looking at the outfit, paled. The footsteps of death coming towards them slowly, but it wasn't their Senpai but Kalawarner. She created two very sharp light spears, holding them very tightly, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"You damn brats !" she was about to throw the light spears when another killing intent made its way in the vault. It was deadlier than Kalawarner's. Max stepped in, his left eye an electric blue and his right eye blood red. His left hand bursting with blue lightning and his right one with red lightning. His gaze murderous.

"Out. Now" two words was all it took to make the devils flee, grabbing Xenovia by the collar she dropped the outfit, they closed the door upon retreating, swearing they would never open it again without permission.

In Aria's office, the door burst open, with the devils falling on the ground on top of each other, with Issei at the bottom and Asia at the top.

"What happened ?" Rias asked, they disappeared all of sudden

"D-don't ask please" Issei wept, the others were still pale and Asia was on verge of fainting

Back in the vault

Max was lying on the mattress bare chest, on top of him was Kalwarner who only had her panties. Max was grabbing her by the waist and she was grabbing his shoulders as they were in deep kissing session.

"They totally fell for it" he chuckled, as soon as he got back and saw the missing devils it didn't take him long to think about the little prank, Kalawarner happily got along with it.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now" she kissed him, effectively shutting him up, not that he minded.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter Among Devils

Hey, it's SP. I'm going through yet another period of ever increasing stress, thanks to my life's current setting. Oh well it's bound to get better.

Max: "Hey SP did you see Kalawarner ? After the Omake, she kind of disappeared on me. And why did you time hop like that ? I mean it's kind of confusing"

Well I wanted to try something out but if you didn't like it I won't do it again. Kalawarner is in your room last time I checked, she was muttering something about "mobage cards" over the phone.

Max: "Mobage cards ? Oh the cards you collect with illustrations of the character in different outfits and all that" he paused "wait you checked them"

Of course I did, it's research material- (gets kicked in the face by Koneko while muttering pervert) damn no need for violence that was a joke no way I'm pulling a Jiraiya

Max: "I thought it was a High school DxD fanfic, so why the crossovers ?"

Don't know why did I put Ocs ? Because I wanted to. An why am I even talking to you, I created you

Max: "Because you are crazy ? Anyway, are you going give me a harem, there's been talk about it and I'm not sure I want to be with anyone else but Kalawarner"

Don't worry, even if I do add people to your love life Kalawarner will still be at the alpha woman

Max: "Well, it's okay, I guess. What about my powers then ? I mean you did make me come in the DxD universe, if I didn't come and stayed in the Outer Rim I wouldn't have Magic in my body"

All in due time my friend, everything will be revealed

Max: "Last question, why did I meet Ivy ? And don't tell me you'll add other characters"

I like Ivy, not just for her looks but also for her story I mean basically she had her life destroyed because of Soul Edge. And you'll see for other characters

Kalawarner: "Max, would you mind coming ? I have something to show you"

Max: "I'm on my way"

Why do I have the feeling a bunny girl is involved ? Ah well, I wasted enough time talking to myself, as usual comments are welcomed. Do not hesitate to mp me. Now without further delay Chapter 9 is up.

* * *

Sirzechs was standing in awe at what was displayed in front of him. When both monsters were rampaging, nothing seemed to be able to stop them. The devils' TV going crazy with how ineffective their attempts were. But that changed when the cameras now showed a man standing on the cliff overlooking the destroyed village. He was clad in a silver armor and brandished a gold and silver great sword. He jumped at them, and began a battle of rare intensity. He would move before they could and obliterate them. The battle lasted for a long time, everyone who watched the battle couldn't turn their eyes off what was happening. Then both monsters began to show weakness signs, they started limping, retreating, aware they were going to meet their end at the man's blade. But the man finished them off before they could flee. Then the feed was cut off.

"Sirzechs-sama, cutting the feed was our doing, we can't show anymore than that. We will now recover the bodies. If you wish to see then follow me" Aria showed the Satan which way they needed to go. Sirzechs was then led to vast room with a magic circle on the floor. The circle shone and the hunter and monsters were standing at the center of the circle. The Hunter wasn't moving, he looked at the monster's corpse. He approached them and put his hands on both monsters, black energy erupted from his hands as red and blue lightning seemed to make their way in his body. He grunted but didn't show any sign of other weakness, the action made the other people in the room widened their eyes as to what he was doing. When he was finished he looked at both his hands. Even with the helmet on, Sirzechs knew he was smiling.

"That was most impressive, the way you moved and predicted their attacks was incredible" Sirzechs complimented the Hunter "However I wonder what you did just now ?"

"Don't worry about it" he shrugged "you wanted to ask me something right, then come you'll ask me as I get this off" he gestured for Sirzechs to follow him. They were back to Max's vault as he got the armor off "So what was the favor ? Wait can I try and guess what it is about ?" he asked Sirzechs in child like matter, the Satan nodded "It's about Rias' engagement party" Sirzechs smiled, not surprised he found out, he either found out he wasn't all that okay with the ceremony or that he was a sis-con.

"Yes, then you also know what I'm about to ask you right ?" Max smile widened "Then what would like in return" Max pondered on his words, then gave his answer.

* * *

Later, at the engagement party following Rias' defeat

When the news of the Underworld being attacked by monsters spread, the people attending the party also watched the feed and were angry when it was cut, then they wondered who the mystery man was.

"Who was this person ? Was he a devil ?" one asked

"He must have been but I never heard of anything like that" another answered, talks continued for a while but they eventually remembered what they here for in the first place. Rias knew it had to be Max, now she knew how strong the Hunter was. But she knew it wasn't his all yet. Riser knew the man, but from where ? Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko weren't deceived as well, their Senpai fought the same way, only this time he acted more cautious. Kalawarner was also invited, despite being a fallen angel, and knew as well. She was relieved when he finished the fight, but was still a little angry he went through such a dangerous situation. But they wondered why he used an armor. Discussions resumed, congratulating the newlyweds, but nothing goes as planned for very long. The doors flew open, Issei walking in.

"I've come to take Rias Gremory, my master back" Issei proclaimed and immediately the guards tried to capture him, but Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Kalwarner got in the way.

"You're late" said Koneko in a monotone voice.

"Leave this guys to us" Kiba said as he armed himself.

"Ara Ara, you're finally here" Akeno said as electricity crackled in her hands.

"Get going" Kalawarner had a light spear aimed at the guard in front of her. Issei nodded, but a guard with a spear tried to attack him. However someone grabbed the guard's head and bashed him on the floor leaving a crater. The person was the silver armored man from earlier, every devil in the room gasped at the man. However those who knew his true identity stared at him.

"Senpai, why the armor ?" Max flinched then head locked Issei.

"Why you, ruining my entrance ?" Issei had difficulties breathing, those who knew their relations chuckled, but a wave of flames ended that moment. However said wave of flames was met with another wave of the same intensity.

"Seriously flaming chicken, attacking someone in the back ? I thought we had something you and I, and now I learn you and Rias are getting married I am so heartbroken" he said in the best womanly voice and hurt tone he could while imitating some famous dramatic pose. Apparently every devils were shocked as it worked, Riser was fuming, he met him once but the way he insulted him left a thorn in his ego.

"Get that armor off peasant" he ordered the man, who was now laughing on the ground, like Issei. Akeno giggled, Kiba chuckled and Koneko smiled. Rias could only smile at her friends.

"Okay, man do you know what fun means or is this stick up so far you forgot what that meant ?" Max's armor parts were vanishing in thin air, the sword on his back as well. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress trousers and black dress shoes, there was a ring on his finger with the japanese word for space/room "Man, that ring is useful. I'll have to thank him"he said as he looked at the ring on his hand.

"What do you bastards want ?" Riser asked beyond pissed. Max gestured for Issei to come forth, Issei took a deep breath.

"Rias Gremory's virginity is mine" he shouted, everybody froze, Rias blushed. Max was actually laughing, Kalawarner behind him sighed. Akeno was giggling, Koneko muttering pervert and Kiba sweat dropping. The devils started wondering what was happening.

"I was the one who prepared this as entertainment" said Sirzechs entering the room garbed in his armor "I wanted to see the power of the Red Dragon Emperor so I accidentally asked Grayfia about it" he then looked at Max "while I happened the know the man who slayed the monsters our guards couldn't kill, a Hunter capable of hunting what we couldn't" he explained, every devil in the room looking at the pair.

"The Rating Game was very enjoyable but I think it was a bit one-sided, my inexperienced sister against Riser who is known as a genius. That is why I thought about an ultimate fight between a dragon and phoenix, and if possible a hunter capable of hunting them both" the crowd was muttering "so what do you think, two legendary creatures and a hunter locked in a three way battle" nobody disagreed "then Riser-kun would mind showing us your power ?" he asked Riser

"If Sirzechs-sama ask me then I shall do it" Riser bowed to the Satan.

"Then Issei-kun, Max-san(cue tick mark) what do you wish as a prize from this battle" Sirzechs asked both teenagers.

"I ask you to return Rias Gremory" his voice strong as steel, Max smirked

"Let's see, how about a favor from a Satan ?" he said mysteriously, Sirzechs smiled

"That seems pretty selfish" the Satan said

"Well, I can do some pretty big things if a Satan owe me one no ?" Max said with confidence

"Very well, I shall now prepare the stage" Sirzechs lifted his hand up, Max quickly grabbed Issei's shoulder.

"Give this to Ddraig, that should help you" he handed Issei a piece of bone that radiated energy, before Issei could ask what it was they were moved to the arena.

"Nothing will change, your abilities are worth nothing to the powers of the immortal Phoenix, so you don't think you can win against me are you ?" Riser said still arrogant as ever.

"Won't you be a dear and shut up for once ? You must like hearing yourself talking to speak that much rubbish" Max said in a lazy tone, while doing some warning exercises. Riser was already trembling from anticipation at what he was going to do the Hunter.

"I'll win this" Issei shouted "Buchou I may not as good as Kiba in swordsmanship or as Akeno and Asia in magic, or even as strong as Koneko, but if it's for you I'll become the strongest pawn and even defeat God if it means protecting you. Shine Overboost" Issei said as he held the bone Max gave him on the Boosted Gear and bright light shined. When it finished, Issei was clad in a red armor. [Partner, looks like the bone that guy gave you allowed the duration of the Balance Break for a full minute] Ddraig said to Issei whose eyes widened and thanked his Senpai. Max smirked his golden and silver sword appearing in his hand.

"Come on Issei and flaming chicken, let's give them a show" he raced at Riser who wasted no time on taking flight, and sending waves of flames at Max who slashed at each waves dispelling them. Riser attempted a punch at Max, but he forgot Issei who got fired a beam at him, Riser avoided it sideways but it was Max this time who was in close range. The Hunter punched Riser square in the jaw sending him plummeting to the ground. Then Max launched flames at Issei, but the latter saw it coming and moved in for Riser, the Phoenix shrouded himself in flames preventing Issei from reaching him. Issei saw a blue light and turned back and saw his Senpai's body shrouded in electricity with his right eye blue. Max then moved toward Issei at speeds he couldn't follow and punched him, following he raised his hands at the still flame-wrapped Phenex and discharged the electricity, going through the flame shield and reaching him. He shouted in pain, Max crouched down, avoiding Issei's punch then swept Issei's legs, but Issei predicted it and attacked the regenerating Phenex who also aimed a punch at the dragon. Both attackers knocked each other down, then Max roared and released a blast of electricity sending them flying, some of the electricity was sent in the sky. He planted his sword in front of him and motioned for the two devils to come at him. And they did, but they missed the falling thunderbolt aimed at Max, once it touched him Max absorbed the bolt and roared again, only this time lightning bolts were falling around him escaping his body and his eye turned back to black. Both devils got hit, but Issei held on and punched Max hard in the gut, which made him wince in pain and lean forward, but using the blunt of his sword he hit Issei in the sides and blew him away. The Phenex stood up, recovering from the electric shock and used his flames to incinerate Max, who didn't move out of the way. Those who watched the fight thought he was done, but those who knew him didn't agree. A shadow was walking through the inferno, not even bothering him. He was shrouded in black energy and his eyes glowed red, the Nirrti user walking slowly. Riser took a step back not understanding how it was possible for him to be unaffected by the flames. Max walked over Riser, his fist reared back. Riser tried to punch him in the jaw but Max didn't react to the punch, instead he punched Riser so hard he sent him flying to Issei who punched Riser when he was in range to the ground. Riser cried in pain. Issei showed a cross tied to it's hand. Then Issei explained he gave his arm up to the dragon and started beating Riser down, empowering the cross and the Holy Water.

"I don't know about that complicated stuff, but before I fainted I remember something. I remembered Buchou was crying, and that is enough reason for me to beat the crap out of you" Issei shouted punching the weakened Phenex, effectively defeating him. Max watched the scene, not daring to take Issei's moment. When Riser was out he clapped his hands.

"I got to say that was great Issei" his smile morphed in a serious expression, a gaze of steel, Nirrti coming back full throttle, brandishing his sword with one hand "you got some time left, and I want to fight the man that was willing to give up his arm if it meant saving a person he held dear so now you come at me seriously then you may hope to have a chance against me" black energy spreading from his body "you are about the only person that can hurt me thanks to your dragon" the black energy shrouded his sword "Give me your best Issei !" Max dashed at Issei, forcing every fiber of his body, he managed to get out of the sword's path but Max wasn't done. His arm reached for Issei's helmet and bashed him in the ground, he was about to add a slash when Issei fired a beam at zero distance. Max only put his arm up in defense, smoke erupted when the attack landed. When it cleared, his arm was limping to his side blood trailing it "So you overpowered my Nirrti enhanced body ?" he said as he looked at his arm, however he focused his eyes, black energy spreading along his arm, a second later his arm was moving again "Forced recovery, you deserve that much" Issei dashed yet again but this time Max jumped over Issei and hit him in the neck with his sword's hilt. Issei body fell limp, but he groaned and got up.

"I won't lose, even to you Senpai" he darted in such speed Max was taken by surprise, he could have just pumped his body with lightning to enhance his reaction speed and outdo Issei but he didn't. So Max dropped Nirrti to a minimal, allowing Issei to hit full force. Max was sent crashing in the wall, Nirrti disappearing,he wasn't moving. Issei countdown hit zero and his Scale Mail vanished, leaving his dragon arm for all to see. Ravel and Kalawarner flew down to respectively Riser and Max.

"You let him win didn't you ?" she asked a kind smile adorning her features, Max chuckled. He sat cross legged in the hole he made.

"Well he earned it, it's not everyday you see someone willingly give up his arm like that" he said in an approving tone, Kalawarner giggled a bit

"Hard to think I tried to kill him not long ago and he went already this far" she thought aloud.

"Yeah" he paused "anyway want to go back home ? Or you want do something in particular ?" he said as he got up and dusted himself

"I want to go home, It doesn't feel the same when you are not here" she said a bit sad

"Okay" he got up "I came here with this guy's back door magic so how do we get back ?" he wondered as on cue, Max phone rang "Yeah ? Aria how are you ? Me, I'm fine... Oh so you are sending me straight at my place that's cool thanks" he hung up and gave his hand out to Kalawarner "she is going to send us straight back at home isn't it sweet ?" a happy smile plastered on his face Kalawarner couldn't help but to have one too. Max held her princess style and jumped, leaving the arena. They came back in the hall "Hey Issei" he called out to him "you were great out there so I except you to not stop getting stronger okay ?" he said, Issei nodded

"Of course I'll become the strongest Pawn to protect Buchou" he shouted, Max smirked as a magic circle appeared on the ground.

"I really have to learn this, it's so useful. See you later guys" both Max and Kalawarner vanished, leaving the Underworld.

* * *

At Max's place

Kalawarner P.O.V

I felt relieved to see the familiar entrance of the flat, being in the Underworld and surrounded by so many devils was frightening, it was Grayfia who dropped to the flat and gave me the invitation. How did she get the address is a mystery. I noticed Max was quiet, so I turned around to ask him what was the matter, but I couldn't as he captured my lips.

Lemon, ready, steady, Start !

His hands firmly grabbing my waist I couldn't escape, but I never wanted to. We were locked and I couldn't think about anything else. His tongue started to rampage in my mouth, sending waves of pleasure. I also used my tongue, wrapping each other as I felt pure bliss. I moaned and he did as well. I started to get hot from the kissing, feeling my body getting weaker and weaker. And my legs gave out but Max caught me, not wanting to part with me. Our breathing becoming faster as it lasted. My body was nearing it's limit, but I didn't want it to end like last time, I removed my tongue and parted with his lips.

"In -pant- bedroom -pant -now" I couldn't say all the words but it didn't take a genius to figure out where it was going. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him. When we hit the bed, I got on top. We resumed the kissing with renewed vigor, like the moment it took to reach the room lasted years. Max undid my shirt while I undid his. He took off my bra which I threw to the side. His hands immediately started massaging my breasts, eliciting yet another powerful moan from me. I started taking off his pants, and saw the raging member in his boxers. I began by gently rubbing it through the fabric, the reaction was instantaneous as his tongue stopped then resumed. Then his hands moved to my skirt. He unzipped it and I took it off. His hand started to massage my butt while the other was still focused on my breast. I was still rubbing his member through the fabric, then I slipped my hand in and massaged it directly, my eyes widening at the size of it.. Max moaned in pleasure and stopped kissing, trying to breath.

"I know you're supposed to be an angel of desires but" he couldn't finish as he was panting, but he slipped his hand in my panties and started pleasuring my precious place. The both of us moaned, and I was ready to climax when I stopped doing his member and grabbed his hand.

"I want you -pant- to put it in" I said between two breaths, Max looked surprised. Then he nodded, I was sitting on his lap and freed his member for all to see. It was thick and long and was pointing upwards, ready. I rubbed our genitals before taking it in all the way down. I felt immeasurable pleasure as I was pierced by it, making my body convulse. His rod stiffened, the pleasure being too great for the both of us. We didn't move for a while, trying to get our bodies used to the sensation. Then Max made to move, starting to get really excited. I started raising my hips, my breats boucing as I did. Max grabbed them, yet again massaging them. I felt pure pleasure in constant waves attacking my body. Max started moving too, my moans increased, starting to shout from the pleasure I felt, Max grunting. Our movement increasing as time flew and the pleasure rose. Max at some point pushed me on the bed to be on top of me, allowing him to thrust in me, while my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was grasping the bed sheets and moaning, Max then proceeded to kiss me another time, locking my mouth in yet another battle of tongues. As we kissed, Max body began stiffening meaning he was about to come. I didn't let him go and tried to go away but I held on and he climaxed in me, making me at the same time. I enjoyed the sensation while it lasted. Then I finally let him go.

"That -pant- was kind of dangerous" he said breathing hard.

"Yeah but don't worry, it's a safe day" I blushed when I realized what I said, Max hearing that perked up again, well it perked up "looks like you aren't worn out yet" I said with seductive smile, he chuckled a bit embarrassed "let's do it again" he got on top of me again, kissed me and we continued. I don't remember how many times we did it but I know that at the end we fell asleep exhausted, forgetting the next day was a school day.

* * *

Some time later

General P.O.V

"You moved in with Issei ?" Max asked as he was eating in his usual spot in the tree at lunch, Kalawarner and Koneko with him, Rias and Akeno had joined them.

"Yes, I believe strengthening my bond with my servants is crucial" she said with a light blush, which Max smirk.

"I'm not sure about strengthening whatever but a girl in love is a nice thing I suppose" Rias blushed, focusing on her food. The others were smiling at her expense "But living with person you love is a really nice thing" he looked at Kalawarner who smiled "Although from what I hear you work fast, Issei waking up seeing you naked in his bed and using him as a body pillow, even if he is a pervert he is going to die from nosebleeds" he half-joked, the others laughing and Rias turning a deep red, then he frowned looking in a direction "Seriously ? Nishi incoming, that guy is a massive pain in the-" he was interrupted by Koneko who shook her head.

"Come on, just a bit" he asked in a sweet tone, Koneko kept saying no from the head. Rias and Akeno wondering what was happening, Kalawarner only hid in the tree.

"Senpai, last time you did it, the entire classroom suffered from it, me included" she said in a hurt tone, Max's eyes widened and started apologizing.

"Sorry Koneko, didn't know you were there when I did it" he gave her three lollipops instead of the usual, her eyes scanned the sweets, she took them.

"...You are forgiven" she said in her monotone voice but her eyes said she was pretty happy, Akeno and Rias still lost.

"What seems to be the problem with Nishi-sensei ?" Rias asked, Max frowned

"This guy keeps bothering Kala, so I had enough and started to take oh so sweet revenge on him" he explained smiling as he remembered the last thing he did.

"Senpai used the open windows to throw an green paint bomb with a timer on it from the other side of the school" Koneko explained having already forgiven the Hunter "It was funny though... seeing Nishi-sensei cursing... he was wearing his favorite suit that day" Max laughed, disappointed he couldn't have recorded the moment. Nishi came to the tree, as usual.

"Looks like your club is gradually gathering here" he said while implying something.

"Don't tell you are coming here hoping Walker-sensei joins us ?" Max said while face-palming, Koneko sighed. Akeno and Rias started understanding what seemed to be the problem.

"Maybe, who knows-" he said but was interrupted

"Everyone in the school, starting by the principal to the first years students, know you have been trying to date or whatever Walker-sensei since she first joined" he said uninterested, and at the same time annoyed by the teacher. Nishi didn't say anything and went away "That guy is creepy sometimes" he looked up "he's gone" Kalawarner came out of her hiding place and leaned on Max breathing in relief "Oh you heard Rias there seems to be a Stray Devil in town. Aria told me something about the Underworld trying to cover up" he said/asked Rias who nodded.

"Yes I was planning on going after him tonight" she said "you'll come ?"

"Can't, got work tonight. Aria has a mission for me, and she's going to cut my pay off if I don't come "

* * *

That night

"Damn" Max grunted as he rolled out of the lighting bolt's way, he was sent to deal with a monster. But the monster was way to small and fast for a great sword. The Kirin, a unicorn like monster. It had white fur and a scale like blue hide. He had electricity surrounding it. Now even if it was only it, then there wouldn't be any problems. But they were in another monster territory, they were in a Brute Tigrex's forest. He found the rift Aria sent him looking for. After a while it came down and started attacking both Max and the Kirin, Max wasn't dissatisfied with that, but the fact he couldn't attack because one would attack him annoyed him. His thoughts wondered as to what the others were doing, something fun perhaps.

Where the others are

Currently Issei was pleading his master to let the dragon-like plant live, despite Rias and Akeno having literally their life force sucked through their breasts by the monsters' tentacles. Kalawarner had been airborne since the beginning, evading the tentacles and was sighing hard at the perverted kid's antics.

Back to Max

"Oh to hell with it" he took his sword and charged both monsters.

The next day, at Aria's office

"It went well, I see" Max was sleeping in the chair, tired and ready to listen to whatever she said, however someone bonked his head, which woke him up.

"So I hear all the Underworld saw you on TV. Congratulations brat, you became famous" Ivy said, Max shrugged

"Don't care, let me sleep" he went back to sleep, however this time he was pulled by Ivy's blade and hung upside down "Come on I got things to do tomorrow so I got to sleep" he said annoyed, Ivy however wasn't joking.

"I got the results from the examination I did on you last time" Max got serious.

"You're body was reacting to the Magic particles from the Inner World, and we discovered why" she saw he was deadly serious "something in your body awakened after a long time, no it was probably the first time it actually it awakened. You see the thing that has been reacting in your body, the closest comparison we have is a Sacred Gear" she finished, Max looked at her in sheer astonishment then laughed.

"Ahahahahaha, that's a good one ! Me having a Sacred Gear, Ivy you surpassed yourself" he didn't believe in it one second

"Face it, you may not bel-" she was stopped by a glare, Max was giving Ivy a glare that could freeze hell.

"It's not possible, whatever this thing is I don't care if it helps me get stronger. Don't tell me it's a Sacred Gear or I'll try a carve it out" his voice as frozen as his glare, Ivy didn't push the conversation further. Nothing could change his mind as he was "If that's all can you let me down I have to go" she didn't say anything, she let him fall. Max simply fell on his feet and left the room.

"How does hate cling to someone like him ? Especially since it's not even his" Aria muttered as she rubbed her temple.

"It's a curse, he and all of his people are cursed by their ancestors to hate. We should consider ourselves lucky we are not it's target" Ivy said in a knowing tone, after all even she was looking for it.

With Max, his place in the morning

Max slept the night in his vault, why ? Because he didn't want Kalawarner to see him in a bad mood, second because he needed to sleep. He opened the door to his place, as he came in he felt two scents in order of priority: the first was food being cooked by Kalawarner and the second was Esdeath, sweet revenge. He walked in the kitchen.

"Hey did you miss me ? " He kissed her on the cheek, she nodded.

"So how did it go ?" she asked him before he went into the living room.

"Fine I got pissed halfway though" he said remembering the mess it became. He went into the living room, Esdeath was sitting in his couch "Hey, what brings you here ?"

"Can't I drop by to check on you ?" she asked but Max gave her a look "Anyway, did you found anything on the necklace ?" Max shook his head.

"No, I went through with Aria every files that could relate to possible other Hunter training schools in the Underworld but nothing at all" he sighed, the necklace was mystery "Recently all the monsters that I fought are true to the core, no modification or slight alteration"

"Same on my end, and I am being recalled back at the Outer Rim tomorrow" she was disappointed she couldn't find anything on the necklace. Hunters were strong beings that rarely knew defeat. This necklace was somehow an affront to them, and to her since she used to be one of them "I wished I could find something"

"Don't worry I'll keep the investigation going until you come back" he assured her, but a dark look crept on his face "Esdeath there is something I wanted to ask you" he looked at her unsure, which surprised her.

"Ask away, I'll answer to the best of my abilities" she said, Max took a deep breath.

"You see after staying here for a long period I started acting weird, going in a frenzy without using Nirrti or falling ill because there was magic in my body" Esdeath's eyes narrowed "or the fact I'm somehow able to absorb others powers, like flames or lightning" he paused again "then yesterday night I'm being told that there is something in my body that resembles a Sacred Gear. How did he feel when you got your Teigu ?" he asked her, Esdeath thought about it for a moment.

"When I got my Teigu, I felt immeasurable power flowing through me, I dominated it and made it mine. Even if you had a Sacred Gear you wouldn't change in my opinion, you're strong and that would only make you stronger. Now I know about our heritage but I wouldn't let it bother me, it was then and now is now" she said, it reassured Max but not completely.

"Well something like that is easier to affect me than you, Nirrti runs on those emotions. But thanks that helps a lot" he stood up "Hey ever thought we would have been to talk to each other at beginning ?" he asked out of curiosity. This made her laugh a bit.

"Both you and I know the answer, but when we came to know each other it became possible" she started leaving "well until then" she left. Max wondered if she would ever change, nah probably not. She was like that and it was fine. Max got back in the kitchen, helped Kalawarner, ate, took a shower and headed to school.

* * *

At lunch break

"A Plant Dragon Chimera ? That sounds epic on the paper but I got the feeling it wasn't" Max said as he looked at Rias, Issei slumped remembering what happened "So what happened exactly and looking at Issei's reaction it must have been awesome" Max said cheerfully, Koneko was obviously angry, Rias was embarrassed, Akeno was giggling, Kiba sweat dropped, Issei cried and Asia comforted him, Kalawarner was sighing. They told him about the Stray devil, and the the monster he created and it's purpose to feed on big breasts' spirit energy to make fruits who will make flat chested girls breasts bigger. It had captured both Kalawarner, Akeno and Rias at some point. Koneko angry as hell attacked it over and over, while Kiba freed the constricted females. Issei asked them not to harm it but it was eventually destroyed, and Issei spent the night in a grave as a punishment.

"That sounds absolutely pathetic, even for you Issei. It's up to women to want those changes, plus it's sounds freaky when you think about it. Devils have a lot of time on their hands to waste it like that, what am I saying you are immortal in lifespans regards" he remembered "Anyway, that was my spot at the beginning and now it's basically the ORC's dining table" he thought about it, it was more fun like this albeit less quiet "oh and thank you for the help Koneko, you made it easier for me to target Nishi" he gave a box full of sweets to Koneko who had stars in her eyes, Max chuckled.

"What happened this time ?" asked Rias, Max chuckled in a dark way

"Simple I gave an orange tag to Koneko, which she put on Nishi. The tag allowed me to exactly see where he was. Thus this time, I threw a cake at him and it squared straight in it's face" he laughed so hard he began crying, the others laughed as well, especially Kalawarner "Oh and good idea to put a spell that makes people go around the tree, this way Nishi won't bother us" he praised Akeno's idea.

"Well I wanted to put electric traps at first but since we are dealing with humans I resorted to something simpler ufufufu" she said giggling.

"Creepy" Max said. Then the crystal Zatouji shone and the Lucent Nargacuga appeared "what are you doing here ?" the Nargacuga looked around smelling the food.

"It must have been hungry" said Asia, Max looked at the blond.

"I'm not sure I'm about to give it cooked food, these guys eats raw meat usually so I don't really want to be a part of those who wants to modify them" however he wasn't listened to as Asia gave it food, it yipped and rubbed it's head against her. Max sighed in defeat "A Lucent Nargacuga reduced to eating cooked meals by devils on a lunch break, where did things go wrong ?" he had dark clouds above him, eyes tearing. Kalawarner patted him on the back saying it was going to be okay. The others understood his train of thoughts, right now Asia was treating like a pet the very thing he hunted for a living.

"Senpai, what are you going to do once you are finished here ?" Issei asked Max, that got him out of his slump and he was looking at Issei with wonder.

"Where did that come from ?"

"Well, you came here for a reason so what will you do when it is over ?" the others looked at Max with interest as to what he will answer. Max thought about it, so far he lived in the present, meaning the task at hand was to find and hunt the monsters that escaped the Outer Rim, then there was Kalawarner, he was happy with her and would be lying if he didn't think about taking her with him when he would go to see his family. _'Then there is finding her and making her pay for all the pain she inflicted me and the others' _he thought darkly, not realizing he was leaking some killing intent.

"Hey, are you okay ?" Kalawarner's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes don't worry. To answer your question Issei, I don't know. So far in my life all I worried about was graduating from the Training School, then work my way through the echelons of the Hunter's Guild and get recognized as a praise worthy hunter. I don't really think about the far future that much, I live in the present enjoying the moment. But you can also see it like that, I may never leave, because it could take us years before successfully hunting all monsters. So may I end up the rest of my life living here, so you are still going to be stuck with me for a while" he smiled when he said the last bit, Issei smiled, as did the others especially Kalawarner. Then the bell went off, so they all went back to work.

After school

Max was walking peacefully heading home, when someone was in front of him also walking in the opposite direction. Max's eyes were closed and his headphones were on, they crossed each other, and the man attacked him but Max brought his hand up parrying the knife strike then proceeded to punch him in the gut, knocking the man out. But Max took off his headphones and spoke to seemingly no one.

"Come out, at least have the courage to attack me when you have the numbers on your side" then 11 people came out of nowhere, they wore cloaks preventing any physical description like the man he knocked out, but something made Max extremely angry "Where the hell did you get those weapons ?" he pointed at the Hunter's weapons those guys possessed, all of them were holding different types of weapons, Longsword, Hammer, Sword and Shield, Lance, Gunlance, Dual Blades, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Tonfa, and Hunting Horn. With his Great Sword they were only missing the experimental Charge Blade and they had the close range fighters family. None of them answered, instead they got in their weapon fighting style "You want to play, then let's play" Max used his ring and summoned his Expert Blade. The cloaked foes lunged at him, Max waited for them then slashed, sending them away _'What, they took it on purpose ?... No their bodies didn't react in time' _Max guarded the attacks of the Dual Blades' user then used an upward slash making him fly, when he landed he didn't move _'Those are guys are weak, like...' _ then it him, they were carrying the weapons took on stance but didn't how to use them or even had the strength to use them in the right way, his mind was too clouded to realize he was most likely fighting humans _'Shit why the hell would they do that ? Brainwash ? Bribe ?_' Max planted his sword in the ground and started taking them out through hand-to-hand combat. When he was done he checked their faces and papers, from what he found they were just your everyday human in the Inner World. He checked the Dual Blades' wielder, but it was the same thing. He sighed, he stored the weapons in his ring and was about to leave when he heard the sound of an incoming sword, he quickly turned around and dodged a sword that had flesh like material on it and a yellow eye. The wielder was wearing a navy colored armor, he had a massive monster hand on his left arm. A reddish horn on the helm and red ponytail. His eyes were glowing red through the armor.

"**You seem capable enough for a human**" he said in demonic like voice **"It seems as if she spoke the truth, you may be a worthy vessel" **he spoke utter nonsense to Max

"What at are you talking, who told you that I was a vessel ?" Max summoned his sword, falling into his stance.

"**Silence, the time for our duel has not yet come. But until then, remember this you will fall to my blade and then Soul Edge will grant my wish" **Max was about to attack him, but his memory reacted at the mention of Soul Edge. Where did he read or hear about it ? But looking at the knight made his body shake, and more particularly his sword made his body act this way. He was about to ask the creepy knight when a black magic circle with a demon eye on it started engulfing him **"I am Nightmare, the one who will defeat you" **he said as he disappeared. Just what the hell was going on, first he is attacked by humans who wield weapons they shouldn't have, then some kind of creepy knight attack him out of nowhere and claim as his vessel, just what the hell !

"Aria, what do you know about a weapon named Soul Edge ?" Max was met with silence, then Aria spoke.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden ?" her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Because there was some kind of guy in armor who just said I'll fall prey to it" I said, Aria gasped

"I'll transport you here right away" and she did, the circle appeared and the next thing Max knew he was in Aria's office.

"So what-" he was pulled in a hug

"Are you okay ? Did he do anything ?" she was worried, like over worried

"Yes, I'm fine but what was that guy ?" Max asked, getting out of her arms, he was getting angry. Someone had attacked him out of nowhere and he'd like to have answers. Aria was about to answer when the doors of her office flew open Ivy rushing to Max, the way she looked at him made Max think she was about to hit him, so he rose his hands, but instead he was wrapped in a hug. Now that was weird because Ivy and hug in the same sentence was impossible he thought., but yet here it was. He let her, then she asked him a question.

"Did he touch you with his sword ?" Max shook his head, Ivy sighed in relief "You just came across Nightmare the Azure Knight, the wielder of the cursed sword Soul Edge. This sword is possessed by an entity known as Inferno, who in turn will take control of anyone who touches the blade's hilt. Throughout history this sword caused great pain, possessing people and making them do atrocious deeds" she said with hate.

"And you know that, how ?" he inquired, the way she talked about it made him think she was involved in this, which would explain her reaction.

"Because my whole life has been ruined by this cursed sword, my father died thinking it was the key to immortality, soon my mother joined him at his side. That happened during the 16th century" Max eyes were wide as dinner plates "I was born the 10th of December 1559, and have stopped aging since I was 32 years old" she finished

"Wait correct my math but wouldn't that mean you are over 450 years old ? It's not even funny, well what about Nightmare then, you have been looking for him right ?" he didn't want to think about Ivy's age, so he pressed onward.

"To be more specific I am looking for Soul Edge, and a way to destroy it for good. I thought it had been destroyed but fate disagreed. And now it resurfaced, looking for you" she put her hands on Max's shoulders "What did he say to you ?" she was deadly serious and there was something mixed with her expression that Max couldn't read.

"He said someone told him I would be a worthy vessel, and since you said it possessed people I guess I'm in trouble" Max sighed, Ivy crossed her arms and thought about it.

"Who could have told him about you, no right now we have to worry as to how we deal with the situation... Although I won't deal with it the way I did in the past" her voice didn't let any emotion slip, Max however caught something in her eyes: regret ? "You should be put under watch in case he shows up again" she ordered leaving no room for negotiation. But Max was looking at his hands and thinking about the sword, his hands were trembling and he was shaking a bit. Aria and Ivy were looking at him with wide eyes realizing what the shaking meant.

"This was... fear. I was afraid of this sword, it gives me shivers just thinking about it" his expression morphed in a smirk "He is strong, and there is something in me that want to show him who's the predator" he chuckled, clenching his hands and looked at the both of them "There is no way I'm being that thing's prey so he better be ready" he looked at Ivy "Ivy I'll need some info as to what he can do, he knows about me that much us certain from his speech, so I ought to even the fields" his voice was confident, his body had stopped shaking.

"Even though we told you that it was dangerous you would still fight with him ?" Aria wasn't happy with Max's statement, Soul Edge was dangerous from both Ivy's claims and history's records, and yet he was saying he'll fight it ? "Why are you so reckless ?" she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You'll have to ask my father about this one. Well switching to something else, what about those guys ? I'm still curious as to how they got their hands on weapons that comes from the Outer Rim" he looked at Aria, who flinched for a second before adopting a thinking pose.

"I am as lost as you are, I will investigate but since it isn't this organization first priority it may take a while. Regarding your case, go back home and we will keep in touch" Aria advised, Max merely nodded. He looked back on the floor where the magic circle flared and stepped in. When he left Aria sighed, something Ivy noticed.

"You know something about this situation, don't you ?" it wasn't a question, more like a statement. Aria didn't say anything, she looked at Ivy and took a deep breath.

"There was an accident the other day, a group of devils were killed in a back alley, however what killed them wasn't identified but apparently it had something to do with black burns. And this picture was taken in the same area of the accident moments after the incident" Aria handed Ivy a picture, the latter took it and then had disbelieving look on her face "Yes she is here, she is the only person who could willingly give info on Max to a monster like Soul Edge. I didn't find the courage to tell him that the person he was looking for has been spotted and suspected of committing crimes" she rubbed her forehead, while Ivy brought her hand to her chin.

"We don't have to tell him immediately, if we did he'll just try finding her and won't stop until he finds her. The reason he was sent here was also to avoid that but looks like fate likes to play with our life" she finished as she put the picture down. On the picture could be seen a woman in her thirties, with jet black hair not unlike Max's with white strands. Her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a white coat and black pants with high heels shoes. In her hand was what looked like a Chinese sword at first, but the sheath appearance ruled it as a katana. It was a dark blue with silver metal. The woman was directly looking at the camera and was wearing a disturbing smile as she was walking away from a street corner where limbs were splattered on the ground and the ground was painted crimson with blood.

* * *

Max's place

Max appeared in the hallway of his flat, when he regained his senses he looked around for any sign unsure as to what except after tonight's events. He shook his head after a moment, trying to get rid of his thoughts at the moment.

_'That was enough trouble for one evening, no need to get over worked up about it. I should take it easy for now' _he got out of his shoes and proceeded inside. Along the way he checked the hallway clock and saw it was 1:00 am and he was dead tired _'I'm really affected if I'm am in this state right now' _he thought as his eyes threatened to shut. He brought his hand in front of his mouth and yawned as his other hand turned the door knob to the living room. The first thing he saw upon coming inside the room was the sleeping form of Kalawarner on the couch with a watch in her hand. This made him both smile and sigh _'Sometimes I wonder if I will be able to be with her despite the arising problems... You know I'll just stop and enjoy it as long as it last'_ Max simply laid out on the couch and wrapped his arms around her as he drifted to sleep. But it wouldn't be a peaceful night for him.

In the middle of the night

He was fighting but he didn't know for how long. All he cared for was defeating the opponent in front of him. The armored figure aimed it's fist at Max's jaw, only for the latter to catch it and kick the former where the solar plexus should be, resulting in the armored knight staggering back. As Max shot forward to continue his assault, two spheres of red shone menacingly in the knight's visor as he brought his arms around his body. However Max didn't stop and still aimed a downward slash with black energy surrounding the sword. The knight only spread his arms apart as he released a wave of red energy that blew Max away. The knight didn't stop as he rushed the hunter, and stabbed his sword in the ground, impaling the hunter. A grunt escaped Max's mouth when the pain invaded his body. He then looked up and saw the knight with his demonic arm in the air, gathering the same red energy. Max tried to remove the sword, only to feel a foreign presence in his body. He could feel it trying to take over but fought it with all his might, forgetting the knight as he did. The knight transferred the gathered energy in his sword and Max understood the feeling of pain all over again. The explosion he felt came from his very core, every cell in his body screamed in pain as the blast coursed through his whole body. When the blast subsided, his body went limp and the presence slowly took over him. During his last moments of free will, he could see her as she crouched down.

"Now you will be more powerful than ever so don't worry about being weak anymore my little knight" those three last words triggered a new found energy, anger, rage and his wrath as he grabbed the hilt of the demonic sword and the other hand was shrouded in his god-killer energy. He pulled out the cursed sword, kicked the knight away, annihilating whatever being tried to take him over. He jumped on his feet, lunged at the knight and the woman who pulled a katana covered in blue flames. Max was completely shrouded in black and his eyes shone the same way the knight's eyes did.

"Round 2 start, and this time" he paused as his sword clashed with the knight and his other sparkled with red lightning "no more holding back, I'll beat up the both of you" he raged upon unleashing the lightning creating nothing less than a storm. At that point everything turned black for the Hunter.

The next day

When Max woke up, he felt somehow refreshed. That was a first since he usually felt sore whenever she was involved in one of his dreams/nightmares, even including Nightmare himself didn't seem to bother him that much. The second thing he felt and the first he saw was Kalawarner still sleeping. He smiled at the sleeping angel's face, who during the night completely snuggled in his chest. Which reminded he slept with his uniform and it was likely completely unwearable for school. When he checked the clock he found that he had woken up slightly early, meaning if he got out now he could do something about the uniform and then fix something to eat.

_'Should probably get a second set, in case situation like this happen again, then again I wouldn't bother attending if it wasn't for Aria giving my allowance only if I attend. What was the big idea ?'_ he thought as he managed to sneak out of the couch. Following that he cleaned his uniform and started making breakfast when he received a message from Rias telling him they would meet up at Issei's house after school. He replied okay since he didn't have anything planned for the evening. He put down the phone and washed his hands as breakfast was done.

"Good morning" Kalawarner greeted Max as she kissed his cheek, Max hugged her and kissed her good morning too.

"So slept well ?" he asked as he handed her the plate. Kalawarner nodded as she sat down and waited for him.

"Yes, especially when I felt someone's embrace during the night" Max smiled as he sat down in front of her.

"Yeah sorry for coming back so late, I was kept by something after leaving school. And before I forget, Rias told us to meet up at Issei's house for a club meeting" he added as a side note, Kalawarner thought about it.

"... Do you know how long it will last ? I actually wanted to spend some time together" she looked directly in his eyes, Max smiled.

"Not that long probably, I'm sure we will have time after that" he said as he started eating, soon followed by Kalawarner.

When they finished eating, they prepared and headed out. However when they were walking Kalawarner noticed that Max was focused on something else than walking or her. He was paying close attention to their surroundings, which made her do the same. But she failed to notice anything out of the ordinary. She was about to ask him when she noticed they arrived at the point they would part ways so as to avoid suspicion from the school. Instead she decided to ask him later and kissed him goodbye. Max smiled as he walked, steadily getting to school. But his focus shifted when he saw someone, a woman with long jet black hair and white strands, she was about to take the street going left when Max ran after her. She disappeared around the corner when Max reached it. Only to find no one.

_'No way, am I starting see things that shouldn't be there, because I'm obsessed with them or was she really there ?... No I am not going crazy, even if I'm looking for her I don't want to actually meet her' _ he shook his head lightly as to get rid of his thoughts. He was about to resume his walk when his head turned around to look back real fast. Then black met green, as two predators' gazes faced each other. Max didn't move, nor did he utter a word, his actions mirrored by the woman. However their face's expression was what set them apart. Max was glaring so strongly anything would have cowered under it. The woman smiled, but it was cold and matched by an emotionless gaze.

"Hello my little knight, give your mom a hug won't you ?"

Report file n° 2040

Humans from the Outer Rim

For a long time I have been interested in the origins of the humans from the Outer Rim and so I asked questions and learned directly from stories that were told to children. From what I gathered it happened like this. At the beginning there was two tribes of men, one strong and the other weak. The strong tribe lived in peace believing violence was only needed to protect. The weak one struggled everyday to live. The two tribes rarely ever talked, wishing to have nothing to do with the other. It stayed the same for a very long time. Until the entity they describe as the Creator granted the weak tribe a new power. It bestowed upon them a miracle. I think they were talking about Sacred Gears. Shortly after being bestowed this miracle they waged war against the other tribe. The consequences were disastrous, a lot of lives were lost. When it happened, the tribe that was attacked shouted at the Creator, describing this war as being its fault. Then they journeyed to the North where the came upon the very first rift in existence, having nowhere else to go they crossed the rift and came in the Outer Rim. Then they expanded, slowly but surely. They adapted to the environment. At one point two tribes were once again formed, but no conflict ever arose from the separation. After this, I can only assume this Creator they speak of is God. In a sense, I can understand why there seem to be such hatred towards the Inner Territories. However I still couldn't find anything concerning Nirrti's origins.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter Among Devils

Chapter 10 for you all to read. But before I want to say thank you to all the people that either followed or favorited my story, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but between university, work, exams and more university I barely have time for myself. Now, as usual the only thing I own are the OC, everything else to their respectful owners. Okay now we can start this chap-

Max: "What's with the cliffhanger ? You make me meet her and just stop, talk about being uncool"

Will you stop complaining, I'm the author. I have absolute power over all of you-

Kalawarner: "What if we try and attack him ? That way he'll listen instead of always ignoring us"

Max: "Never thought about that"

Akeno: "Ufufufu, that thought excites me"

Wait why are you coming closer ? Stay away, don't-

Rias: "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties, so I will start the chapter in the author's-"

No, it's my job ! I have to-

Max: "Akeno bind him or something"

Akeno: "With pleasure" (shoots lightning at me, only to find Issei in his place)

Ninpo: Kawarimi no Jutsu, now you won't be able to hit me.

Max: "You don't just use something from another series like that, well who am I to talk"

Before I'm being interrupted again, chapter start.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

The day had ended, students were going back home. Kalawarner was in the teacher's room, sighing. Max didn't come to school, at all. Despite leaving with him and sure about the fact he was going to attend he disappeared and didn't tell her. She asked Rias and Issei who, like her, were clueless. Sighing one more time she got up and left. Nishi hadn't bothered her for the whole day, which was a surprise for her. As she went through the school gates she met the devils and decided to go with them.

At Issei's house

All the people in Issei's room were either laughing or giggling as they were shown Issei's pictures from when he was baby. Rias and Asia were the most interested in those pictures. Kiba was doing the same as he saw a certain picture.

"Issei-kun, this photo here..." he asked his fellow devil while looking at the picture. Issei looked at the picture

"Oh, he used to be our neighbor so I often played with. But he had to move overseas because of his parents' job I think. What was his name again ?"

"Issei-kun do you remember that sword ?" Kiba was eying suspiciously the sword in the picture's background.

"Not really it was a long time ago" Issei answered the knight.

"It really is a small world" Kiba said

Later

Kalawarner, Issei, Asia and Koneko were walking toward Max's place, wanting to check what happened to the Hunter. When they neared the place Kalawarner and him split up, they noticed smoke coming from several houses. When they arrived at the scene, they saw several houses damaged by a fire. What caught their attention were the scratches on the ground, as if something slashed the ground all around them.

"Hey, be careful it's dangerous to come closer than that" a police officer warned them as he approached them. The devils and fallen still looked at the scene wondering what happened.

"Excuse me but what happened ?" Kalawarner asked him, she had a bad feeling looking at the burnt houses and the debris surrounding them.

"We can't say for sure, all we know is that the witnesses saw "red" lightning falling from the sky" the officer said, clear doubt in his voice. It took a great deal of self-control for Kalawarner and the devils to not react at the "red lightning" part. She simply walked away, followed by the devils shortly afterward. They knew Max's lightning could take a red color, he showed them sometime after the match against Riser. He said it was considered as an anti-dragon's lightning because it could deal heavy damage the species they referred as Elder Dragons in the Outer Rim. Kalawarner was worried, if it really was Max, why would he use something so destructive in the middle of the town.

* * *

Later that night

Rain had started pouring down, the noise made by the rain drops upon hitting the floor were enough to cover the sound of clashing metal. The rain seemed to increase the intensity of the fight as the hits became stronger and faster. Ever since they began fighting, they didn't falter once. The expressions they wore on their face were the same as they started. However, after what seemed an eternity, they finally got away from one another.

"What's the big idea ? Coming here and looking for me ?" Max asked the woman in front of her. Said woman only smiled was closing her eyes.

"Does a mother needs a reason for seeing her son ?" she asked plainly, Max huffed.

"In your case, there is always some kind of idea behind your every actions, so I'll ask again. What do you want, and you know that I've been looking for you since then. Why did you come ?" he asked/demanded, the woman stepped forward.

"As I said-" however Max interrupted her.

"Please like hell it is because you want to see me. You may be my mother by birth but you never have acted like one with me so stop taking me for a fool" he narrowed his eyes as her smile became somehow cruel.

"I don't see you for 2 years and you've grown such a sharp tongue. Well you definitely improved since I have last seen you" she dropped the medieval sword she was using until now and took out from behind her the blue and silver katana "however I excepted much more from my son" she put her other hand on the handle as she put the sword at her waist. Max dropped the sparring sword he used up until now.

"You finally use it, it's this sword that unleashed the blue flames from earlier didn't it ?" he summoned a new sword from his ring. It looked like the Ravager blade, but it was darker and red slash-like marks ran were drawn on the sword and the claws along the were dark red "and for the record, I didn't show half of what I can do so drop your guard and I'll be merciless"

"And you finally decide to use a sword worth wielding. I'll have to teach you how to speak to your mother young man" she said as a predatory smile crept its way in her face, a change that was mirrored by Max. She prepared to dash forward as she unsheathed her sword and Max brought his sword in front of him. They stopped breathing as they took hold of the ground. But the action was interrupted by a glowing circle appearing just besides her ear. Not taking her eyes off him, she listened to the instructions coming from the circle "Right now ?... Understood I'll go fetch him" the circle disappeared "We'll have to do this later, but it was nice seeing you again my little knight" she jumped away as she finished her sentence, immediately followed by Max.

"You're not getting away this time !" he ran easily matching her pace, he tried to run faster but she was able to keep the distance between the two of them. As they moved, Max picked up sounds. The sound of clashing swords. As they neared the origin of the sounds, Max watched as she jumped and got between two people. Max did the same, jumping over a blond teenager. He was so focused that he didn't realize who he jumped over.

"Senpai ?" came the voice of Kiba, Max's eyes widened as he took a quick glance and recognized the knight. But he focused was mainly aimed at his mother.

"Oh ? Who's he ? A friend of yours devil shit ? Is he a devil lover scum as well ?" asked the insane exorcist. Max recognized him from the Raynare accident.

"Not quite Freed, he's my son" she said, Kiba's eyes widened as Freed began became silent and immediately laughed.

"Seriously ? That's your son ? Is the one you were fighting with ? Well he kinda looks like you Athys-san" Max grunted, and was about to jump at them. But Kiba jumped over him and aimed for Freed, only to have Athys guard from the sword strike. Freed moved fast to slash Kiba's back but he was prevented as Max slashed upwards barely missing Freed as he evaded at the last second. Alice smiled.

"How about we call it a night ? Freed if you would" she took a step as Freed took something from his coat.

"Yes ma'am, see ya later" he threw what he grasped. As it hit the ground, a flash of light erupted and a terrible sound went off. Max had put his hands on his ears, the noise hurting him. Kiba covered his eyes, the both of them waiting a few seconds before it stopped. When it did, they had disappeared. Max looked around him, and after doing so he grunted in annoyance.

"He used a sound bomb on top of a flash to make sure I couldn't track them. She gave out info on what I can do" he said with disgust. Kiba looked at the hunter before talking.

"That person was your mother ?" he asked warily, unsure as to what except. Max looked at him in the eyes, before he made an emotionless chuckle.

"Yeah, Athys Gladius. Or formerly Gladius. She has been missing for 2 years ago, and she's the person I've been looking for" he picked up his sword, then made it disappear.

"I doubt it was for kind reasons judging from what happened" Kiba said as approached his senpai. Max sighed but nodded.

"My mom has always been someone who acted on all but emotions. Once something took hold of her mind, she would make sure to satisfy her interest or curiosity. How would a mother spend time with her children ? Play with him, warn him about the dangers of life. Mine ? She would push me until I break" he said while Kiba's eyes widened a bit at the hunter's words "When we discovered I could use Nirrti, she gained a sick fascination for it. She wanted to find out everything there was to this ability. I was 5 at that time, and for the next 10 years she would force me to use it. Everyday I would fight the urge to destroy everything, the pain as it tried to take over. She never stopped, and I accepted it. I steeled myself in front of the others, not showing them what was happening to me and everybody believed it. When I was 10, I have been told I suffered multiple personality disorder. It was my answer to the pain. But I have never been able to use Nirrti during all that time" he explained, still looking at Kiba. The knight was silent, thinking about everything the Hunter showed them ever since he's been here. When they trained, when they laughed, when he was serious. After a while he opened his eyes.

"You were holding back, as you are holding back now" he said, certainty in his voice. Max smiled.

"Exactly, I could never go all out for the sake of going all out. And that's why I could never use Nirrti, but when I was 15 it changed. I felt weak, that I was going to break and there was nothing I could do about it. I also felt scared because of it. I needed help and for the first time I asked my father. You know what he did ? He said he was sorry, apologizing because he wasn't there. Then he got angry and the next thing I knew my mother had disappeared and following that I had a brief period of calm. Until that moment"

At Issei's house at the same time

"Holy Sword project ?" Issei repeated after Rias, the latter nodded.

"It was created by the Christian Church, its objective was to create potential wielders for Holy Swords such as Excalibur" she said, Asia tilted her head to the side.

"I have never heard about a "Holy Sword" project" she said.

"It's not surprising, it happened a long time ago. And it was a failure" she said with thoughtful.

"It's good isn't it ?" Issei asked

"Yes it is, you see Kiba is a survivor of the Holy Sword project" Rias announced Issei and Asia were shocked. Issei realized something and gave Rias the picture from earlier.

"Kiba said it was a holy sword" he said as Rias eyed the sword.

"Even if it isn't as powerful as Excalibur it's a Holy Sword nonetheless"

"Kiba started acting weird after he saw it" said Issei "I remember going with that kid's family a few times to the church"

"Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…" Rias started talking to herself for a while "Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal." After saying that, Rias started to strip !

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?" Issei shouted as she undressed.

"Why? You know that I can't sleep without being naked, Issei" she said it like it was obvious.

Back to Max and Kiba

They moved somewhere safe from the rain. After they settled down, Kiba explained to Max what happened to him in the past.

"It is thanks to my comrade's sacrifice that I could escape, that's why I swore that I would destroy Excalibur" he finished explaining, his eyes were full of hatred and determination. Max didn't budge, he took everything Kiba said in. After what seemed hours, Max finally spoke.

"Looks like the both of us have quite the luggage, huh ?... Kiba let's team up" Max said to the knight, who didn't react at first glance "My mother is working with Freed, who has a Holy Sword and I'm pretty sure she is interested in the Holy Swords too. So we have a common goal, I know that if we go after Freed I can come across her again, and two swords are better than one don't you think ?" he stood up, walked in front of Kiba and extended his hand. Kiba watched his hand, then shook it "Then we should track one of those swords down first, if can get see and feel what this sword's power is like I should be able to follow it as long as it doesn't leave town" Kiba nodded as the rain stopped and they headed out.

"Won't you say anything to Kalawarner-sensei ?" Kiba asked, Max sighed.

"I prefer not to, she could be used as leverage if my mother know I'm close to her. So for now I'll keep away and hope she'll keep away from Kalawarner" he sounded a bit sad, but determined. As they walked in the night, somewhere else two hooded figures arrived in front of a church. One of them had a wrapped up object in her back while the other carried seemingly nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Max's place

Kalawarner had woken up without Max besides her. It was weird for her. Since he disappeared the day before without notice she was worried. Especially since there were signs that he fought. She wasn't feeling very well. She went in the living room, putting her hand on her face in pain. As she sat in the couch, she noticed a paper on the table in front of her, with her name on it. She took it began reading the content.

_'I dropped this when you were sleeping. I'm sorry for disappearing like that but something came up and for the time being I think it's a good idea if I don't drop by. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine so I hope you will be too. See you soon'_ she smiled as she finished reading the letter. She felt somehow a bit better but still wondered what would make him unable to come home. As she lost herself in her thoughts, she heard someone knock on the door. She stand up and made her way to the door. After opening the door, she was surprised to see that it was Selene.

"Hello Kalawarner, how are you doing ?" Max' sister greeted her with a smile. Kalawarner also smiled as she gestured Selene to come in.

"Well I am alright I guess" she replied, not trying to hide her inner worries.

"Why did something happened ?" Selene asked the fallen angel as they entered the kitchen. From there Kalawarner explained the events that occured since the day before. How Max had disappeared, the signs of fighting to the letter of this morning. Selene listened without interrupting her a single time. When Kalawaener finished Selene sighed.

"So he vanished and then you receive the letter ? Sounds like him. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, even if something happened to him the letter confirms he's okay" she tried to reassure Kalawarner who didn't look that conviced "Actually are things going smoothly between you and him ?" Kalawarner's mind went back to what happened after the match against Riser and how much they did it since then. She blushed a little thinking about it, something that didn't go unnoticed by Selene "Your face probably means it went well" she said with a smirk, Kalawarner blushed some more but smiled. Then an alarm went off.

"Ah, I'm going to be late" she said as she took off her shirt, well Max's shirt. Ever since she wore it for the first time she kept wearing it before going to sleep. Selene noticed but said nothing, silently snickering.

"Late for what if I can ask ?" she watched as Kalawarner put on her blue skirt.

"The assigned me a teacher's post at Kuoh Academy after you left and there is this teacher that keeps bothering me about me and Max" she explained as she gathered some papers. Selene's eyes widened when she heard her say Kuoh.

"Well looks like I'll be going with you" Kalawarner looked at her not understanding "I was told to come here and help my brother since for some reason the activity in Japan is greater than in other countries. Aria decided that I should attend Kuoh along with Max" she explained as she followed Kalawarner. The fallen angel wasn't that surprised.

"Then I hope you'll be helping me" she said as they began walking towards the school. When they arrived in front of the school, the both of them noticed two hooded in figures. Kalawarner's gaze lingered on the thing wrapped in bandages on one of the figures. Meanwhile the golden gaze of the figure examined the fallen angel before they left. Kalawarner was confused as she felt something familiar from the thing the figure had in its back. She quickly focused in front of her and prepared for the day.

After school, Occult Research Clubroom

"My name is Selene Gladius, hope we get along" Selene greeted the devils with a smile. It came as a major schock that Max had a sister judging from the faces the devils were wearing. Kalawarner chuckled, she had similar thoughts when she met Selene but it was much more funny in the devil's case.

"You are Max's sister ?" Rias asked still unsure, Selene kept smiling.

"Yes his little sister to be accurate. I hope my brother didn't cause too much trouble" at that point Issei was examining her, checking her out and he wasn't disappointed it seemed. Koneko saw what he was doing and punched him in the stomach.

"Pervert" she muttered as Issei was trembling in pain on the floor "don't mind him" she said to Selene as the latter giggled.

"I don't mind Max told me about Issei-san, he also said that if he did anything inappropriate I just needed to tell him. And he would make sure to 'correct' Issei-san I think" she adopted a thinking pose as Issei began shivering from what his senpai could do to him if he found out he had done anything perverted to his sister.

"Looks like we found out how they are alike ufufufu" Akeno said "I never imagined Max had a sister, such a cute one at that" Akeno said amused, Rias seemed annoyed by Issei'a actions. Koneko looked at the newcomer and saw that she was taller than her which made her pout. Asia was talking to her, Issei was still shaking in fear on the floor. Kalawarner was smiling but was inwardly sighing because she thought that Max should have been the one introducing her. She noticed while checking the room that Kiba wasn't here. Her gaze met Rias' and the both of them understood they were somehow lonely.

"It was nice meeting you but I have things to do. Until then" she said as she took her leave, waving at Kalawarner as she did. Once she was gone, Kalawarner sighed.

"Did Kiba also disappear ?" the fallen angel asked the King.

"Yes, and I assume the same could be said about Max-san am I right ?" Rias asked as she sat on her chair. Kalawarner nodded as the other members looked at their King "I think their disappearances are related, I got reports of heavy fighting around town last night and even people talking about red lightning. In Yuuto's case he could be considered as a stray devil if he doesn't listen to me, and if Max is involved then it could be bad if people know is associated with a stray devil" she said, Issei's and Asia's eyes widened as they heard what was happening, Koneko and Akeno didn't seem to react. Kalawarner began rubbing her temple. How could she find him ? He was able to track down his targets so he surely knew how to cover his own tracks. The only thing that made him different from other humans would be his Deicide energy, and it wasn't permantely used so they couldn't find him by tracking it. And if he was close to Kiba he was probably able to erase the devil's energy. So she had no idea how to find them. Rias was in the same state as her. After a while Kalawarner excused herself and left. As she left the school, she noticed that Nishi was nowhere to be seen. Lately he was leaving her alone and she was thankful. When she exited the gate she saw Selene talking to someone over the phone. Kalawarner made her way to her, as Selene noticed the fallen angel she hung up.

"Were you waiting for me ?" asked Kalawarner as Selene looked at her. Selene nodded with a serious face.

"Yes, because we might have a lead as to what happened to my brother. Let's go to his place, or should I say yours" she smirked a bit as added the bit which made Kalawarner smile at the way things were presented.

Back to Max's place

"Your mother ?" Kalawarner asked, her eyes wide as the huntress began explaining.

"Yes, he might not have told you but he doesn't exactly appreciate our mother. She made us suffer, but he is the one who had it worst. And now, he is looking for her because he wants her to pay for what she did" Selene had a distant gaze as she spoke, like she was remembering something "Anyway, she was spotted not too long ago in a city of the Underworld, near a crime scene" her expression became serious "The fact that Max disappeared without notice in such a way makes me think she is involved in this" she finished with her fingers intertwined and her chin resting on her hands "He is probably avoiding you and the others to make sure she doesn't find out too much about you all. But it's probably useless since she most likely already knows about you" she sighed.

"Wait, how would she know that ?" Kalawarner seemed dubious as to the validity of this information, after she never met their mother and it hasn't been that long since she met Max.

"Well, if she really the reason my brother disappeared then I can assure you she knows about you. If she could bait him out then observing his surroundings and interactions is the basics of tailing someone" she said in an annoyed tone, as if mentioning this brought something unpleasant back to her "You should be careful in any case. Regarding my big brother we should wait before trying anything, I feel like it won't be long before we hear from him" she mysteriously said, Kalawarner didn't doubt her. She was his sister so she knew him better. Following their discussion they ate dinner, Selene decided to sleep there as well. Once she turned off the lights she waited for sleep's embrace but it came with difficulty.

* * *

Max's location

Max was sitting on the roof of a house, starring at the night sky. He was reflecting on what happened in the last few hours, meeting his mother and fighting her. He wasn't tired but frustrated, he could have caught her or could still be fighting her now if he had went all-out from the start.

"_Stop thinking about it"_ he thought as he rubbed his temples. He needed to sleep, now he knew she was around here so he needed all his energy if he wanted to find her. _"Time to sleep... sweet dreams Kala"_ were his last thoughts as he finally closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Somewhere else

"Are things going smoothly ?" a voice said, the owner was a man with long black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black robe and was sitting on a throne.

"Do not worry, Freed has located the swords. It won't be long before we obtain them" another said, he was a short man with gray hair and mustache wearing a priest outfit. He was looking directly at the other voice owner. But another person made it's presence known.

"And when you do I trust you will remember our agreement" Athys said as she walked in the room, she was followed by the Azure Knight himself.

"Yes, once we accomplished our goal you will get your part of the deal" assured her the priest. He wasn't very enthusiastic about it however. But he wasn't the only one who had something to say about the whole situation.

"**I still do not understand how does this helps us towards our goal, and even more towards mine" **his demonic voice made him out to be confused.

"Once we get our hands on it I will be able to make you even stronger" she said as she looked at directly at the red orbs that worked as his eyes "If you get stabbed by Soul Calibur, there is a high chance you will be destroyed for yet another unspecified amount of time. However if we obtain it then I can make it so that the Holy element in Soul Calibur won't work on you anymore" she finished while her face was split with a cold calculating smile. Nightmare looked at her doubtfully but couldn't see or sense any deceit from her. This woman had found and put back together the pieces of Soul Edge but it failed to possess her. Instead she said she would give the perfect host and even make it stronger. But that didn't mean it didn't manage to peek into her soul. There it saw what lied inside of her. This woman's motivation, her feelings and it understood then why she couldn't be possessed.

"I still think you are out of your mind if you think you can eliminate the opposition set by the laws of this world between two different elements" the priest said in a condescending tone. But Athys reply made him angry.

"Because you are unable to think or imagine it Valper doesn't mean I'm incompetent as you are" Athys said with her cold smile, Valper's hand trembled.

"How dare you-" he stepped forward but the Azure Knight looked at him, making him back down. The last occupant of the room watched everything unfold with a cruel smile on his face. His original plan had been rendered useless, but with both the Azure Knight and that woman and the fact that relatives of the Satans lived in this city he could resume his plan. He stood up, as soon as he did every person in the room focused on him, forgetting the previous feud.

"It is time, Valper begin preparations, woman be on your way with the knight" he commanded. Nightmare was about to retort but Athys shook her head.

"As you wish Kokabiel"

* * *

The next morning

Hyoudou Residence

Issei woke up to the feel of two weights on his body. When his eyes opened, he saw the familiar red and blonde hair of the two girls that were living with him for a while now. He was wondering how did both Rias and Asia came to use his arms as pillows. But it rapidly became an after-thought when he realized something: they were both naked. He couldn't resist, he shouted. As a result both Asia and Rias stirred from their sleep.

"Good morning Issei" Rias greeted Issei as she rose, giving Issei a nice view of her in her birthday suit.

"Good morning Issei-san" Asia greeted, while in the same situation as Rias.

Max's location

"Seriously, how much more perverted will it get ?" said Max as he walked the streets "If this keeps up he'll be either bored of the 'normal' stuff or he will be singing 'oppai' all day" he rambled.

"Excuse me senpai, but what are you talking about ?" Kiba asked the hunter as he didn't understand.

"Issei perverted self managed to bring a perverted situation to him, how does that even work 'you fell asleep on us so we used your arms as pillows and slept naked' ?" he brought a hand to his chin as he thought about it. Kiba sweat dropped.

"How would you even know that ?" the latter asked.

"I read the manga and watched the anime" he stated as if it was obvious, Kiba looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wait wha-" he tried asking but couldn't.

"Hey, I noticed something unusual in this direction" he pointed in a random direction as he began running at the way he pointed, soon followed by Kiba.

In said direction, or Kuoh Academy

The student council president, Shitori Sona, or more accurately Sona Sitri for those who knew her, was walking towards school while reading a book. She was accompanied by her vice-president Shinra Tsubaki. But their walk was brought to an halt as the former saw two persons cladded in white robes, and one of them had something wrapped up on her back. She caught the golden gaze of the person who was carrying it. Not too far away, Max was watching the scene. The two figures discussing with Sona, some kind of agreement had been made judging from their body language. But he was more focused on the thing that was covered in bandages, he closed his eyes. It gave him a feeling of holiness if he could call it like that, but it made him shudder, deep down his body was rejecting this feeling. But he didn't let him bother him, he analyzed this feeling, compared to the energy Kiba emanated and opened his eyes. Somehow, this thing itself gave an aggressive feeling and after a while he could sense the same feeling coming from the other person, although it was unstable as if it kept changing. He was about to change locations when he saw two persons that made him stop in his tracks. Kalawarner and Selene were walking in direction of the school, which brought out two things. The first was that he was a bit sad not to be with them, the second ? When did Selene get into Kuoh ? She couldn't have threatened Aria or someone to make an application, right ? He was mind rambling until he identified a familiar feeling, blood lust or killer intent. It came from the two robed characters, it was slowly seeping out from the one with the golden eyes and it was aimed at Kalawarner. Max's mind overloaded, he didn't have time to understand the reasons for the blood lust. No, he needed to find how to defuse the situation. If they attacked Selene would do the same and it could end badly. He took out one of the knifes he kept in his holster and aimed, he only needed to distract them long enough for Kalawarner and Selene to get inside the school. He threw it, he did it so it would miss them, aiming at their feet. He succeeded as the knife struck in the pavement at their feet. They immediately looked at where the knife came and only saw a retreating figure. They didn't think twice and went after him.

A while later

"We lost him" said the person with golden eyes, whoever had attacked them wasn't around anymore.

"What do you think Xenovia ? What was that person's purpose for attacking us ?" asked the other one to Xenovia as said person pulled her hood down. She had chin length blue hair with a green fringe running down on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

"I think he was baiting us Irina, and we fell into his trap" announced Xenovia as she kept glancing a the direction where they thought Max had disappeared. Irina pulled her hood down too, revealing her face. She had long chestnut hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes.

"You think so too ? Was he a fallen angel too, I mean right around the time we were about to take on the other one" Irina pondered as she adopted a thinking pose.

"I don't know" Xenovia said as she stopped glancing in that particular direction "anyway didn't you say you wanted to visit your childhood friend's house ?" Xenovia changed the subject as they started walking in another direction. If they had looked up they would have noticed their assailant sitting cross legged on one of the roofs.

"Why is it that nobody look upward and always in front or beneath them ? Maybe humanity is condescending, or is it the case for every being ?" he wondered as his head rested on the palm of his hand. Leaving them behind had been easier than he originally thought, but he got some information at least: Xenovia and Irina were their names and they both carried what he thought to be holy swords or at least artifacts. He grabbed his phone and looked for Kiba in his contact list. "... Kiba ? Got something, if I'm not wrong there is two more holy swords wielders in town. They talked this morning to the student council president and reached an agreement of some sort so it might be a good idea to attend tomorrow... Me ? I'm going to check out the abandoned buildings on the east side probably. Let's meet up later... Kay see ya" he hung up, stood up and dropped down from his spot. He started walking but stopped when a feeling hit him "Seriously Issei ? Twice the same day" he glared at the sky "If there was an ero god you'd probably be his avatar or something"

At Kuoh Academy

"Want to have an affair with me ?" said Akeno as she straddled Issei, while letting her breasts loose.

"A-affair ?" he stuttered

"I will keep whatever happens between us a secret, it's more exciting that way isn't it ?" she started caressing his face "I wouldn't mind letting you lead me since you should be more experienced than me" she crept even closer to him, but she didn't except his reaction.

"I-i don't have any experience" he shook his arms and his head in denial, which surprised Akeno.

"Eh ? Really ?" she asked surprised, Issei nodded frantically "I completely thought you and Buchou had done it by now". Issei tried to explain the situation to Akeno, who was surpised and made about taking it slow, which Issei didn't understand. But during all that discussion they didn't move so there was still a pretty much naked Akeno on top of Issei. So when footsteps and a menacing aura approached them, they only looked behind Akeno to see the opening revealing a less than happy Rias.

"Akeno, what's the meaning of this ?" asked Rias as her power leaked from her body, which scared Issei to death.

* * *

Back to Max

_'Are they careless or just baiting me ?' _Max wondered as he decided to tail Xenovia and Irina. It took him less than hour to find them after he went to check the east side. First their clothing made them hard not to notice, second the auras of those things they carried wasn't hidden in the slightest so he wondered if they were plain stupid or it was some kind of plan on their end. After hearing their conversation, he had understood them a bit more. Irina was a believer, she went on talking about God guiding her steps in life and so he would call her a blind believer but then again everyone was free to believe whatever they wanted. Then there was Xenovia, she was harsh but practical and an interesting fact was that her 'faith' ,as they called it, was flexible meaning she would not hesitate to find a loophole if it helped achieve her objectives. He also learned they were envoys of the church, he deduced they were on a mission but he didn't catch what was the mission. And he was sure Xenovia was carrying a sword since she grabbed the hilt a few times every now and then. But back to his original statement, whatever mission they were on they sure made it look like they could take it easy. They took a turn and Max had a feeling he somehow knew this place. He then realized this was where Issei lived. He watched as the two girls came at the door of the Hyoudou Residence and Issei's mother opened the door. Irina said something to her then Issei's mother invited them in. She looked happy as they came in so Max relaxed a bit but was still wary. He waited for a while for something to happen but nothing happened, he sighed as he left. He had to meet up with Kiba but was kind of pissed. If those really had Holy Swords then he had hoped Freed or even better his mother would show up but that didn't happen. And he still had the Nightmare problem to figure out on top of it. Maybe he could call Aria so she could give him some information on the whole situation, well maybe not since he avoided her calls since last night and even Ivy tried calling him, now that was a surprise she would usually let him do whatever he wanted and only ever called him when she needed him to get materials or to test some of her work. '_Scary, don't want to remember what she made me do' _he shivered as the memories caught back with him. Hesitantly he reached for his phone and was about to call Aria, but he didn't. Instead he called Kiba "Kiba ? How about going to my place instead, we'll have plenty of food and space to discuss... I know I said it would better not to but at this point it might better to have some help instead of trying to do it alone... I'll meet you there okay" he hung up as he sighed _'I'm going to get trashed by Selene or Kala, I mean I did promise a proper date and what it entailed'_ he thought as he made his way to his place.

At his place

Both Kiba and Max were in front of the door, with the seemingly nervous. He was trying to find his key, but he couldn't find it for some reason. Kiba looked at his senpai and spoke.

"Do you need help ?" he asked the hunter who shook his head.

"I just can't find my key" Max explained as he checked his pockets for the thirtieth time, as a response Kiba approached the doorbell.

"We can just knock or ring th-" but he didn't have time to finish his phrase as Max pulled out the key from his pocket.

"Got it no need to knock or ring, just let me open it" Max said as he opened the door and they entered. Max closed the door behind him and saw the lights were still on. And what he feared and excepted the most to hear happened: footsteps. They were rushed, it felt like doom was approaching at a rather fast pace. And then the owner of said footsteps appeared.

Max's POV

_'Weird, I know it's been only a day or so it feels like it's been a long time since I saw her'_ I thought. That impression may be the result of everything that happened in that short amount of time. Basically meeting with my mom and more or less fighting her from morning till evening, then meeting up with Kiba who told me his story. Then there is this morning where, I think, I averted a possible crisis. Then escaping followed by relocating Xenovia and Irina who some reason went to Issei's house. I more or less scouted ¼ of the town in that amount of time too, yup that's what I call a busy day. But all that might have been for nothing if I'm being reduced to ash by the blue haired fallen angel who I have been trying to have a relationship with because I keep disappearing. Well I did drop a note last night but I have the feeling it wasn't enough. I mean she looks like she's going to-... did she just went back to the living room like I wasn't even here ?

Normal POV

"I think this just hurt me more than if she had chewed me out or slapped me" Max said as he let his head hung, looking completely defeated with a depressing aura above me. Kiba could only sweat drop at the display. Then other footsteps were heard, another girl came up to them. Kiba had never seen her before but she directly went over to Max and hugged him.

"Welcome back, I tried explaining it to her but I felt it was your job to do so" Selene said as her brother sighed desperately and followed after the fallen angel. Selene watched him go and then turned her attention to Kiba "So you're Kiba, 'the prince of Kuoh' ?" she asked Kiba who a little taken aback by both the question and how she seemed to know him. He closed his eyes and flashed his 'bishounen' smile, as Issei dubbed it.

"Yes, I am Kiba Yuuto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he waited for a reaction, when he didn't get any reply or presentation from her he opened his eyes and saw instead of the usual 'enamored' eyes of the female population he was met with a bored, dull gaze.

"... Selene Gladius, as you may have already guessed I am Max's little sister" she introduced herself as she walked inside too, but she made a turn after a few steps. Looking at Kiba who was flabbergasted at the reaction he got from her "and by the way, fake smiles don't work on me" she finished as she left the Gremory's Knight behind in the entrance. Kiba's mind tried to process what happened and succeeded after a while.

_'Did it happen ? It was real ? Did I just met a girl who wasn't part of Buchou's peerage that didn't go crazy over my looks... Thank you whatever you are'_ a chibi Kiba mentally cheered as the knight made his way inside while keeping a straight face. When he stepped inside the living room he noticed only Selene was present, the other two weren't there. Instead Selene was preparing something to eat.

* * *

Max's bedroom

The atmosphere was tense, Max was sitting cross-legged at the end of the end while Kalawarner was sitting on the opposite. They didn't say a word to each other since Max arrived, he was flexing his fingers or looking every now and then left and right. Kalawarner kept an impassive face but looked at him nonetheless. That lasted for a while until Max sighed.

"Frankly I'm don't know what to do, I would rather have you slap me or at least insult me because every time I pull the same stunt. I disappear only to end up in some sort of crazy situation where it's likely that I'll be hurt one way or another. And every single time you're wondering if I'm all right or if something happened to me" he paused, thinking about his next words "So I'll just explain it to you instead" as he finished his sentence he started to unbutton his shirt. The action made Kalawarner focus on his body. She saw the scars on his body, she first saw them when he changed clothes every now and then. He had different kinds of scars, ranging from the stab to the burn. His left side had burn marks, there was a stab mark on his stomach, there were several slash marks on his arms. She saw them before so she didn't understand why he would show her this. Then Max turned around and showed her his back. And unlike before she never saw the scars he had on his back. It looked like his back had been carved by some sort of wild monster, bite, claw, burn, but the one which retained most of her concentration was the one located right on the center of his back. It was red as if it has been yesterday he received it, when she looked at it carefully she saw that a good layer of skin was missing where it ripped from. She didn't understood why but she reached out for his back, touching the scarred spot. When she did, she felt something dark surging through her. She felt a kind of fear like never before, it was something primitive that wanted to tear everything to pieces. She backed away, whatever did that to him left it's mark on him.

"What… was that ?" Kalawarner asked still under the impact. Max turned around, his expression unreadable.

"That is the reason I hate my mother, and a reminder that my friends died because of me"


End file.
